


Everything you touch turns to gold

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Different types of humanoid races, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Polyamory, Science Fiction, Single work, Vampirism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 45,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: Если твой корабль уничтожен, а сам ты попал в плен, нет смысла кричать - в космосе, как известно, твоего крика никто не услышит. Есть ли смысл бороться?
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), MAXI BB FK2020 J&K POP





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ▶ Иллюстрации к работе: [Фанвидео: Трейлер](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843108) & [Арт](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ILLUSTRATION_BB_FK2020_JKPOP/works/25882051)
> 
> Название взято у Imagine dragons.
> 
> Скачать: [DOCX](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vmjiRuM4YlhUCpO6JFlmfvDMzCOYThak/view?usp=sharing) | [TXT](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Nd0Kq5s_wf0Y7huRnxoEPgw7g_jSMOHS/view?usp=sharing) | [FB2](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pUSYKeUotSzoncPSATb6fP3G2KCZUrI9/view?usp=sharing)

Голова болела так, словно в ней разыгралась настоящая гроза. Тяжелые тучи давили на черепную коробку, а короткие вспышки молний вызывали острую боль в висках и затылке. Последний раз Намджун видел непогоду издалека пять лет назад, когда его с военным конвоем выдворяли за пределы родной планеты. В космосе гроз не случалось – откуда же тогда взялась личная буря прямо в его голове?  
Тело ныло от долгого лежания на твердой поверхности, и Намджун принялся гадать – почему он не дошел до кровати? Сильно устал? Решил после пяти лет трезвости напиться и не рассчитал? Заболел?  
Глаза не открывались, а во рту было так же сухо, как в машинном отделении: термостат там давно уже пошаливал, и стоило заменить его на ближайшей стоянке – иначе сердце его корабля просто перестало бы биться.  
Сознание царапнула эта мысль, и Намджун поспешил переключиться на что-то более приятное. Например, на мысль о дожде. После грома и молний всегда следовал ливень – замечательный, освежающий, прохладный ливень, который обязательно спас бы его от жажды.  
Левая кисть внезапно перестала ощущаться ватной и слабой. Заныла, намекая, что нельзя так сильно наваливаться всем телом, так что Намджун перевернулся. Под его телом зашелестел какой-то мусор – мелкие камушки, песок, осколки пластика. Что за грязь он вдобавок принес к себе на корабль?  
Один глаз все-таки разлепился. В помещении царил приятный для больной головы полумрак, а взгляд упирался в покрытую разводами и грязью потолочную плитку с отколотым углом. Гроза в голове чуть шевельнулась, пытаясь пропустить какую-то настойчивую мысль, но та завязла в облаках.  
Намджун снова закрыл глаза и попытался отрешиться от увиденного. Плечи и шея ужасно ныли, добавляя грозе молний, поясница требовала немедленного милосердия и мягкого матраса. Теперь к ним добавилась многострадальная кисть, ноющая коротко и обиженно, а к ней нога. Нога считала, что Намджун умудрился где-то ее бессовестно потянуть, и тоже намекала на необходимость медицинской помощи и хорошего отношения.  
Облизав сухим языком такие же сухие губы и ничем не облегчив свое состояние, Намджун попытался восстановить хотя бы позавчерашний день.  
Он закончил тестировать шаттлы пятисотого класса для небольшой крепости-тюрьмы. Начальник этого места так искренне сожалел, что Намджун не разбился где-нибудь на крутом повороте, словно кредиты брал не из бюджета, выделенного на заключенных, а из собственного кармана. Но, пусть со вздохами и жалобами, расплатился полностью, даже накинул триста кредитов сверху за письменный отчет. Лицо у него при этом выражало крайнюю степень скорби – если бы кредиты не падали на счет мгновенно, он бы скидывал их по одному, как скупец со старых картин.  
Это Намджун помнил достаточно отчетливо – значит, память его осталась неповрежденной, что бы он себе ни купил выпить. Если купил, конечно. Дальше Намджун заправился, запасся провизией и водой на следующий перелет и вылетел в сторону ближайшей закрытой звездной системы. Работа всегда ждала его в одном из миллионов баров Отшельников, рассеянных по вселенной. А ведь раньше он всерьез считал такие места раковой опухолью их нового, потрясающего, гуманного мира. Ну, вот и поплатился за высокие моральные принципы и легкий флер святости.  
Глаза открылись сами собой – потолок выглядел все таким же убитым и заброшенным, как и минуту до этого. Вот только на корабле Намджуна никогда не было никаких пластиковых панелей – такими оформляли каюты и помещения в больших лайнерах, а не в крошечных корабликах для одиночек.  
В висках опять стрельнуло, и Намджун шумно вздохнул, понимая, что еще пара минут – и он, наконец, поймет в каком дерьме оказался. Самым главным казалось четко сформулировать для себя, сидит ли он в отходах по колено или уже по горло. От этого зависели все дальнейшие действия.  
Перед внутренним взглядом возник корабль – большой, темный военный лайнер без опознавательных знаков. Такому судну сложно подкрасться незаметно, но оно как-то это сделало. Приборы зафиксировали его в тот же момент, в который Намджун увидел своими глазами. Он просто появился и все – в одну секунду Намджун моргнул, а в следующую корабль уже стоял прямо по курсу его следования.  
Кажется, он собирался подать сигнал – просто намекнуть капитану этого странного явления о взаимной вежливости в космосе, чтобы потом уйти в сторону и побыстрее отправиться дальше. Инстинкт подсказывал бежать и потом уже выяснять, что это было, но Намджун не успел. На его корабле появились люди… Люди ли? Точно гуманоиды – в черных, обтягивающих сьютах и шлемах с непрозрачными стеклами. А что потом? Скорее всего, Намджун получил по голове – отсюда и гроза над обоими полушариями. Рукой вроде бы пытался защититься, а вот нога пострадала уже позже, без его ведома. Тащили наверняка неаккуратно.  
Но куда? И что случилось с кораблем?  
Память словно облегченно выдохнула и выдала остатки, – мол, слава мировому Интеллекту, больше ничего не нужно скрывать, – как кто-то сказал рядом с Намджуном, когда тот уже почти отключился:  
– Этого в инкубатор, а корабль в расход.  
В расход?! Намджун резко сел и едва не заорал от вновь вспыхнувшей во всем теле и голове боли. Теперь он видел свой «инкубатор» целиком. Кажется, когда-то это была пассажирская каюта, вот только кровать оторвали от стены и выкинули за ненадобностью вместе со шкафом для вещей. Осталось только обшитое панелями помещение и узкая дыра вентиляции внизу справа. Дверь, естественно, закрыли, а панель доступа сломали ударом чего-то тяжелого.  
Голова, несмотря на грозу, отказывалась верить в происходящее. Его корабль нельзя было пускать в расход. Просто нельзя было! Только не снова! В нем оставались те крохи прошлой жизни, которые не успели у него отнять до этого. Проклятье, да этот корабль последнее время практически и был Намджуном, космические пираты их раздери!  
Мысль о пиратах на секунду притушила горе, но Намджун, повертев ее, с отчаянием отбросил в сторону. Пираты нуждались в деньгах и кораблях. Они бы ограбили Намджуна, но не стали бы пускать его крошечное суденышко в расход: разобрали бы на запчасти в худшем случае, а в лучшем перепродали бы. Кем же были эти, с корабля-призрака?  
И что им сделал лично Намджун? Изо всех сил он старался оттолкнуть мысль о том, что корабля больше не существовало подальше.  
В висках грохнуло особенно сильно – Намджун еще успел услышать далекий звук за дверью, словно кто-то шел к нему – а потом упал обратно на пол. Вспышки продолжались – ослепляя, оглушая, отупляя, лишая способности вообще быть, а не только здраво мыслить.  
И в тот момент, когда Намджун уже попрощался с собственной головой и жизнью, гроза вдруг сошла на нет. А потом пошел дождь, и его струи смыли Намджуна в темноту.

  


* * *

  


В общем-то, Намджун не видел смысла возвращаться в реальность, где он внезапно оказался космическим бездомным в каком-то неизвестном инкубаторе, но гроза, наконец, ушла из головы и переместилась куда-то вовне. Тихо звякнули металлические трубочки музыки ветра, которая висела на крыльце в доме Намджуна где-то в прошлой жизни.  
Он попытался сосредоточиться, сначала различив только тембры голосов. Один – более хриплый и рассерженный – напоминал недавний гром, а второй – резкий и отрывистый – вспышки молний. Хотел бы Намджун понять, отчего именно сегодня его преследовали эти навязчивые ассоциации.  
Может, некто всезнающий на той стороне пытался показать ему что тот день стал переломным моментом в жизни, точкой невозврата. Но Намджун прекрасно знал, где на самом деле находилась эта точка. А тот самый день с грандиозной грозой, от которой воздух так сгустился, что глубоко дышать не выходило, просто окончательно и безжалостно отрезал его от прошлого. Намджун так и не дождался первых капель дождя – его засунули в корабль с рюкзаком личных вещей и вышвырнули в открытый космос. В тот самый корабль, которого сейчас не существовало.  
– … заткнись, – советовал голос, который Намджун принял за гром. – Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись.  
– Да прекрати ты, – пытался достучаться до него другой. Он звучал намного тише и дальше, но интонации были довольно резкие. – Никому от этого легче не будет. Позволь мне помочь. Я чувствую твое состояние – и понимаю его.  
– Да ну?  
– Ты в отчаянии, тебе страшно, ты потерял свой корабль, ты думаешь, что тебя оставили, ты…  
– Всемилостивый Интеллект, заткнись сказал!  
Намджун приподнялся и еще раз оглядел свою импровизированную камеру. Людей в ней не добавилось, но слева, за стеной с вентиляционным отверстием, явно кто-то появился. А за ним еще один – вот почему голос звучал так далеко. Удивительно, что Намджун вообще его слышал, но, видимо, мертвая тишина вокруг и отверстие каким-то образом улучшали слышимость.  
– Эй, – позвал он. – Эй, здесь есть кто-то еще? – голова заныла в ответ на усилие, и Намджун поморщился. С трудом сев, он оперся спиной о стену и прислушался к ощущениям, пытаясь определить степень повреждений. По всему выходило, что по голове ему досталось прилично, так что она до сих пор немного кружилась. Рука тоже чувствовала себя не лучшим образом, и теперь Намджун понимал почему – его военные часы постарались разбить. Снять их из-за конструкции замка вышло бы только с рукой, и хорошо, что никто этого не сделал. Нога почти не болела, но Намджун еще не пробовал на нее всерьез опереться.  
– О! Тут есть еще живые? – спросил дальний голос. – Слава Интеллекту, а то он со мной совсем не хочет говорить.  
– Заткнись, – тут же взвился ближайший.  
– Нам нужно отсюда выбираться – есть идеи? – от осознания, что он не один бездомный в этом странном месте Намджуну почему-то полегчало немного.  
– Дверь закрыта, и панель сломана, я пытался ее отодвинуть, но это невозможно, – грустно сказал дальний.  
– Но как-то же нас сюда поместили, – заметил Намджун, осторожно вставая. Нога выдержала вес, хоть и опять тихонько заныла. – У вас осталось что-нибудь с собой?  
– Не так много, – дальний вздохнул. – Из относительно полезного у меня есть ремнабор, но знать бы, что им ремонтировать.  
Намджун взглянул на разбитые часы – ему бы не помешал ремнабор. С работающими часами он мог бы выйти за пару минут.  
– Слушайте, вы, может, заткнетесь оба? Дайте подумать, – ближайший голос не собирался сотрудничать, но он и не знал всего.  
– Я бы помолчал, – заметил Намджун, стараясь не давить сильно. – Но времени у нас не много.  
– С чего ты взял? – помолчав, серьезно спросил ближайший. Дальний молчал и прислушивался.  
– Когда они забирали меня, то назвали это место… или эти камеры – инкубатором. Не хотел бы я выяснить, что должно тут вывестись.  
– Думаешь, есть шанс столкнуться с чем-то? Или кем-то?  
Дальний голос неуверенно уточнил:  
– Или нас чем-то заразили?  
Намджуну не приходило это в голову, но помещение выглядело так, словно в нем действительно водилось всякое. Чего только и не хватало ко всем проблемам.  
Ближайший голос витиевато проклял это место и всех его создателей, а потом уже совсем другим тоном продолжил:  
– Ладно, надо выбираться. Есть у кого-то что-то режущее? Только не крохотное, как в ремнаборе, пожалуйста.  
Намджун похлопал себя по карманами и обнаружил во внутреннем свой швейцарский нож. Мысль опять вернулась к заражению – их ведь даже не обыскивали, значит, не боялись побега.  
– У меня есть нож.  
– Отлично, сможешь снять вентиляционную решетку внизу? И передать его мне?  
– Попробую, – вообще Намджун собирался сначала выяснить модель корабля, но, может, ближайший голос мог бы вскрыть дверь. Стоило в первую очередь спасаться, а не удовлетворять любопытство.  
Решетка отошла легко – клей, на который ее закрепили, давно рассохся – и Намджун лег и просунул руку с ножом вперед.  
– Ага, стены не очень толстые, – заметил ближайший голос, забирая у него нож. Чужие пальцы наощупь показались ледяными, и Намджуну пришла в голову пугающая мысль. Что если он говорил с тенями этого места? Призраками замученных до него? – Ладно, посмотрим. Кстати, я Юнги.  
– Намджун, – от имени стало поспокойнее.  
– Я Хосок, – представился дальний голос. – А что тут можно сделать ножом?  
– Попробую вскрыть аварийную панель, там механический рычаг для открывания дверей, – пояснил Юнги. – Так…  
Намджун еще раз оглядел свою камеру. Теоретически он знал, где за панелями размещается сплетение труб, на котором обязательно писали название корабля и его серию – оставалось проверить на практике. Ногой он ударил с одной стороны панели, перекашивая ее, а потом дернул за край, снимая.  
– Что вы там делаете? – Хосок явно переживал в своей комнате. Основные события проходили мимо него.  
– Хочу посмотреть, где мы. Я много кораблей знаю, – Намджун постарался описать свои знания округло, не уточняя, что он водил их все. Иначе его личность перестала бы быть анонимной – столько моделей водили только военные, а нормальный военный никогда не попал бы в такую историю. К тому же о суде над ним писали во всех газетах, обсасывая каждую подробность. Взяли интервью, наверное, у всех людей, которые с ним общались больше одного раза. Публиковали фотографии. Ладно, стоило открыть дверь, как никакой анонимности все равно не осталось бы.  
– Зачем?  
– От этого зависит конструкция помещений… Ох! – Намджун инстинктивно шарахнулся назад, отбрасывая панель в сторону.  
– Что?  
– Что?  
Оба его соседа не на шутку встревожились, и Намджун поспешил их успокоить.  
– Со мной все в порядке, но под стенной панелью какая-то… какое-то…  
Из труб сочилась черная, вязкая слизь. Она уже окружала большую часть труб, и все прибывала и прибывала, так тошнотно пульсируя, что Намджун не мог заставить себя сделать шаг вперед. Кажется, это и должно было вырасти в инкубаторе.  
– Что там? – настойчиво уточнил Юнги. Хосок издал странный звук, будто его тоже затошнило.  
– Тут какая-то слизь, какое-то вещество… Не могу понять, что это, но трогать и приближаться к нему не хочется, – Намджун осмотрел оторванную панель, но черная дрянь пока не облепила ее, только оставила жирный след на обратной стороне. Он вооружился ей, как щитом, и медленно подошел к трубам – картинка, как эта черная дрянь прыгает на него, заставляла вести себя осторожно. Ему запоздало пришло в голову, что в вентиляции могло быть что-то похожее, а он сунул туда руку, но рукав выглядел пыльным, грязным, и, к счастью, без признаков новой жизни на нем.  
– Отойди от этого подальше, – велел Юнги. – У меня плохие новости. Я нашел аварийную панель. Кто-то вскрыл ее до меня. Рычаг вырван с мясом.  
– Ужас, – тихо заметил Хосок. – Ох, меня тошнит.  
– Ты что-то трогал? – перешел к его стене Юнги.  
Намджун поднял с пола пластиковый обломок то ли от шкафа, то ли от кровати и сдвинул пульсирующую массу в сторону с надписи. В ушах стучало, как после долгого бега, а дыхание стало громким и прерывистым. Серийный номер говорил, что они на пассажирском лайнере первого типа, очень старом. Но Намджун понял бы это и так. «Королева Маргарита» значилось дальше.  
– Я ничего не трогал. Это все он, – попытался объяснить Хосок. – Оооох, ужасно.  
– Да что происходит-то? – потерял терпение Юнги. – Мне кто-нибудь объяснит?  
У Намджуна подозрения роились еще с фразы про «чувствую».  
– Он эмпат, – пояснил он Юнги, пытаясь поместить панель на место. – И у меня тоже не самые хорошие новости  
– Удиви меня, – хмыкнул Юнги. – Эй, Хосок, отгораживайся от нас. Нечего подглядывать, да и панику удваивать тоже не нужно. И так найдем общий язык.  
– С тобой найдешь, – огрызнулся Хосок. – Теперь боюсь к стенам подходить из-за вас.  
– Мы на корабле «Королева Маргарита».  
Повисло удивленное молчание, а потом Юнги признал:  
– Удивил. Вот дерьмо.  
И Намджун, в целом, согласился с его оценкой ситуации.

  


* * *

  


«Королева Маргарита» была жемчужиной в короне Межпланетной транспортной федерации – самым современным, самым комфортным, самым дорогим пассажирским лайнером. Вокруг ее первого полета поднялась такая шумиха, что новостные издания устроили войну за эксклюзивную трансляцию отлета.  
Кто же знал, что он станет последним? Даже нет – что корабль с тремя тысячами гостей просто исчезнет на просторах космоса. Конечно, уже после случившегося все начали находить зловещие предзнаменования в видео, полученном с таким трудом. Даже провели сомнительные параллели с каким-то судном, построенном в такие допотопные времена, что и вспомнить страшно.  
Но какую бы сумму не назначали за информацию о «Королеве», она бесследно растворилась в темноте и бесконечном холоде. И, честно говоря, Намджуну совсем не хотелось становиться человеком, который разгадал загадку ее исчезновения. Перед тем, как самому исчезнуть.  
– Думаете, тут есть призраки? – дрогнувшим голосом спросил Хосок.  
– А что, других проблем у нас нет? – Юнги стукнул по двери кулаком. – Так, еще идеи, как нам выбраться с проклятого судна, есть?  
– Есть одна, – Намджуну совсем не хотелось отрывать новую панель и снова сталкиваться с черной дрянью, но сидеть на корабле, где, судя по всему, погибли тысячи людей и медленно превращаться в кучу слизи хотелось еще меньше. – Встаньте оба спиной к двери.  
– Сделано.  
– На месте.  
Намджун вздохнул, как и много лет назад, в другой жизни, удивляясь, что люди слушают его приказы. Как и раньше в груди всколыхнулось приятное ощущение нужности, которое делало его живым и настоящим, а не тенью прошлого.  
– В правом верхнем углу нужно оторвать от стены панель – справитесь? Юнги, тебе еще и в левом верхнем.  
– Без проблем, – заверил Хосок. – Думаешь, там тоже та штука, которую ты увидел?  
– Я надеюсь, что нет. Но постарайтесь сразу же отойти, как снимете панель, – Намджун использовал свою прошлую технику – перекосить и оторвать. Правда, постарался на всякий случай встать максимально далеко – почему-то ему представилось, как кусок слизи летит в лицо. Но за панелью обнаружилась только большая вентиляционная решетка.  
– О, вентиляция, – почти синхронно отозвались Хосок и Юнги.  
– У «Королевы» разветвленная вентиляционная сеть. Ее создатели хотели, чтобы при поломках в каютах техники ремонтировали все из этих переходов, не мешая гостям отдыхать, – зачем-то пояснил Намджун. Не зря ему когда-то пророчили должность преподавателя после завершения военной карьеры.  
– Так, а что нам это дает? – Юнги не просто оторвал панели, он теперь старался оторвать и решетки. – Соберемся в одном месте, чтобы не так грустно было умирать? Мне не нравится идея ползать по узким проходам, с риском ткнуться в целую гору какой-то дряни. Или заблудиться в них и умереть.  
– Все проще.  
Нет, в голове Намджуна все звучало очень разумно, но теперь он засомневался. В вентиляции темнота выглядела непроницаемой, и даже если там все стены облепила черная дрянь, то они могли ее не заметить.  
– Если Хосок перелезет к тебе, а потом вы ко мне…  
– Я не могу никуда перелезть, – вдруг отрывисто сказал Юнги. – Моя нога мне не позволит, извини.  
– Ладно, – хорошо хоть план поддавался коррекции на этой стадии. – Тогда я могу протянуть руку через маленькое вентиляционное окошко. На мне военные часы Эс-три, а у Хосока ремнабор. Если они будут работать, то я вызволю нас за пару минут.  
– А если на него со всех сторон свалится какая-нибудь хрень? – уточнил Юнги.  
– Я вижу в темноте лучше вас, – Хосок, судя по звуку, тоже открутил решетку. – Если что – просто скажу вам и вернусь к себе.  
– А как же самопожертвование ради других? – поддел его Юнги.  
– Оставил его на своем корабле, прости, дорогой, – на секунду голос Хосока стал таким медовым и чужим, будто кто-то занял его место.  
– Жутковато, – заметил Намджун.  
– Простите, не удержался, – судя по резкому звуку, Хосок подтянулся и все-таки залез в шахту. – Тут сухо и нет никаких следов слизи.  
Эмпаты легко копировали чужое поведение, так что Намджуна не слишком удивила бы перемена, не находись они в ужасном месте в ужасной ситуации. Теперь же в голове, как грязь в мутной воде, закружились подозрения. Что если Хосок исполняет тут роль? Ему, как эмпату, не трудно сыграть и страх, и отчаяние, и желание выбраться отсюда. Хотя последнее вряд ли пришлось бы играть – любой вменяемый гуманоид постарался бы побыстрее покинуть корабль.  
– Ползи давай, – ворчливо заметил Юнги. – Только медленно. Поймаю тебя тут.  
– Покомандуй давай. А то я без твоих ценных замечаний… – начал Хосок, потом Намджун услышал грохот, сдавленное шипение и ругань.  
– Что случилось?  
– Твою мать, – Юнги издал нечто среднее между рычанием и стоном. – Кто же тебя просил бить по самому ценному?  
– Ох, прости, – Хосок звучал виновато, но то и дело срывался в нервный смех. – Не нужно было тебе меня ловить. Ох, я не хочу смеяться, прости…  
– Так я тебе и поверил, – Юнги с кряхтением поднялся с пола. – Вот чувствовал я – не стоило с тобой разговаривать.  
– Хочешь подую? – предложил Хосок, а потом, судя по звукам, зажал себе рот ладонью и попытался успокоиться.  
– Вы там решили все принципиальные вопросы? – если бы Намджун мог, то закатил бы глаза. Почему-то они все решили, что на корабле больше никого нет, поэтому вели себя максимально громко. Но никто им этого не обещал, и времени могло остаться не так много.  
– Прости, – уже спокойнее сказал Хосок. – Ты бы видел его лицо. Наги никогда так не показывают эмоции.  
– Слушай, я тебе сейчас двину, – прошипел Юнги. А Намджун еще думал, что ему показалась легкая шепелявость. Да и температура пальцев как бы намекала.  
– Просовываю руку, – Намджун снова лег на пол, краем глаза заметив, как черная дрянь начинает медленно стекать по стене вниз. Видимо, так и предполагалось заражение – пока он валялся в отключке или искал выход, его просто залило бы слизью с ног до головы. – И побыстрее. Эта тварь за панелью течет в комнату.  
– Понял, – пальцы Хосока коснулись его запястья. – Сейчас.  
– У тебя и линза есть, – уважительно заметил Юнги. – Хороший набор.  
– Хороший набор и прямые руки, – со щелчком открыв поврежденную крышку, Хосок принялся увлеченно копаться в механизме. Намджун только надеялся, что любимые часы не подведут его и в этот раз.  
– Повреждения не такие уж и сильные. Руке досталось сильнее, – резюмировал Хосок. – Мне нужно еще буквально пару минут, а потом… А куда ты, Юнги?  
– Сажусь с другой стороны. Нельзя? – спросил Юнги, и Намджун испытал невероятное желание дернуть рукой на себя. Но они вроде как все в одной лодке? Разве нет?  
– Слушай, это кольцо тебе дорого?  
Намджун даже не успел ответить, как Юнги с ловкостью карманника сдернул с него украшение.  
– Эй, ты что делаешь? – Намджун попытался дернуться, но Хосок, оказывается, успел вцепиться в его руку изо всех сил. – Оно действительно мне дорого!  
– Юнги, ты с ума сошел? – спросил он, сердито пыхтя. – Верни ему кольцо! Я почти починил, какого хрена…  
– Заткнись, – ласково посоветовал ему Юнги. – Верну, как выпустит нас. Знаешь, я многого навидался в космосе. Раз кольцо дорого – значит, откроет нам дверь.  
– Только приличных людей не видел, да? – мрачно спросил Намджун. Без привычного обручального кольца палец ощущался голым. Мироздание, похоже, задалось целью лишить его всего мало-мальски ценного в жизни.

  


* * *

  


Хосок постарался работать быстрее – Намджун ощутил, как ускорились его движения, но рука все равно быстро затекла, а от беспокойства внутри зудело едва ли не до судорог. Он никогда не испытывал особой привязанности к вещам, но ему хотелось получить кольцо обратно. Его кольцо, его проклятое кольцо. Пальцы помнили гладкость металла и гравировку внутри: в сознании всплыли обрывки давно истершихся, прошлых дней, и Намджун усилием воли переключился на мысли о текущем моменте. В следующий раз, когда идея о помощи посторонним людям и нелюдям придет в голову, стоит вспомнить этот момент во всех красочных подробностях, вроде какого-то камня врезавшегося прямо под ребра, ноющего запястья и ощущения ужаса, скользящего по загривку, от неизвестной черной жижи за спиной.  
Тишина затянулась – Намджун предпочел бы, чтобы кто-нибудь другой искал легкие и приятные темы для разговора. Предплечье начало неметь, но пока хотя бы спазматически не дергалось. Он обернулся и увидел, как лужа черной слизи начала пузыриться, пусть пока еще ни прыгать, ни ползти к нему не собиралась.  
– Долго еще? – первым не выдержал Юнги. – Говорил, что скоро.  
– Еще несколько секунд, – у Хосока виновато дрогнул голос. – Непредвиденный момент.  
– Все в порядке, я удобно лежу, – вежливо соврал Намджун. – И эта черная штука пока не сильно близко.  
– Спасибо, не нужно, – вздох на той стороне мог бы сравниться по тяжести с бетонной плитой. – Я справлюсь и так. У тебя запястье отекло, ты в курсе?  
Намджун хмыкнул.  
– В курсе, – он думал, что Хосок отключился, когда сказали, но он все еще отслеживал их, пусть и не выкладывался на полную. Ложь вот заметил и отек. Хотя для того, чтобы увидеть проклятый отек даже очков не требовалось.  
– Готово.  
Вернуть себе руку оказалось так же приятно, как почесать давно зудящее место – Намджун принялся растирать предплечье, ощущая, как онемение постепенно проходит, сменяясь сотнями впивающихся в кожу иголок.  
За стеной вроде бы терпеливо ждали, но Намджун и без способностей эмпата чувствовал растущее беспокойство.  
– Сейчас открою свою дверь и выпущу вас, – Намджун постарался звучать уверенно и успокоить обоих, хотя сам только сейчас понял, от скольких крохотных деталей зависел его план. Он приложил палец к стеклу часов, активируя их, и к огромному облегчению система откликнулась сразу же, как обычно. Вывела нехитрое приветствие, идентифицировало его, как основного владельца – похоже, часы все-таки пришли в себя.  
– Дополнительные функции. Резак, – тихо скомандовал он, надеясь, что заряда хватит. А ведь если бы над его часами когда-то давно не поработали талантливые руки, то никакого лазера, естественно, у него сейчас не было бы. Кто же встраивает в наградные часы такие вещи?  
Луч вышел тонкий, но после нескольких движений все-таки справился с механическим засовом двери. Толкнув ее плечом, Намджун, наконец, выбрался в коридор. Он не знал, что ожидал увидеть, но снаружи все выглядело заброшенным, а не покрытым черной слизью от потолка до пола. Никаких патрулей от напавших на них любителей обтягивающих сьютов, костей пассажиров или атаки мутантов.  
Так как электронные замки не работали, каюты закрыли на аварийные двери с вентилями. На старых кораблях все еще верили в силу механических устройств. Намджун навалился на вентиль, чувствуя, как сразу же заныла рука, и не без труда повернул. Внутри двери так жутко заскрежетало, что Намджуну показалось – он безвозвратно сломал засов и теперь ему придется не просто срезать дверь, а сделать в ней дыру. На такую операцию ему пришлось бы выделить два дня, учитывая мощность лазера. Два дня безостановочной работы.  
– Я уж думал, ты свалил, – Юнги протиснулся в открывшуюся щель первым. Намджун не стал ничего говорить, но по голосу тот должен был быть на несколько сантиметров выше. А так и слепой бы опознал в нем нага – по узким, вертикальным зрачкам и защитной чешуе на шее и руках. Может, он спал во время нападения, потому что из одежды на нем осталась только футболка, легкие штаны и почему-то высокие, шнурованные ботинки. Ни один наг не открывал столько кожи и не относился так беспечно к сохранению температуры тела.  
– Кольцо верни, – велел ему Намджун, и тот безропотно отдал ему и кольцо, и нож. На его лице даже на секунду промелькнуло сожаление о сделанном, но довольно быстро пропало. Хосок не врал – обычно наги намного лучше скрывали свое состояние от окружающих. Намджун с облегчением спрятал свои вещи в карман брюк и снова навалился на створку.  
– Спасибо, – Хосок проскользнул за Юнги, но Намджун все равно открыл дверь пошире – для проверки возникшей у него теории нужно было осмотреть обе каюты. Он старался не смотреть на Хосока, чтобы случайно ничего лишнего не сдвинуть в собственной и так не слишком нормальной голове и не разбудить старую, никак не проходящую боль.  
Ведь он мог с закрытыми глазами сказать, что именно увидит. Нежное, золотое напыление на переносице и скулах, увеличенные клыки – все то, что прилагалось к эмпатам.  
– Решил поменяться местами, что ли? – спросил Юнги ему в спину, а потом охнул от неожиданности, когда Намджун выбил очередную панель. Довольно скромная теория заключалась в том, что слизь пускали по трубам, иначе она быстро заполнила бы не только комнаты, но и все остальное пространство. Единственный вопрос – очищали ли инкубатор после того, что должно было бы тут произойти? Или просто переходили в новую каюту, на новый этаж?  
В каюте Юнги из труб тоже сочилась слизь – даже быстрее, чем у него.  
– Какой ужас, – выдохнул Хосок из коридора. – Это она, да? Думаете, эта слизь… Может, ли чем-то подобным быть заражен воздух? Или мы?  
– Не знаю, – Намджуну все-таки пришлось повернуться. Хосок выглядел ровно так, как он и предполагал, вот только он опять позабыл о важной черте всех эмпатов – все они отличались невероятной внешностью. – Будем проверять твою каюту?  
– Верю на слово, – Хосока заметно передернуло. – Теперь мне хочется только окунуться в бочку с дезинфицирующей жидкостью. Не завалялась такая?  
– Нет, к сожалению, – Намджун улыбнулся. Он видел, как Хосок становится все более и более озадаченным. Даже если он поверхностно читал его, то явно не мог понять изменения в его состоянии и разобраться в клубке эмоций. Что уж тут говорить, Намджун и сам не мог. – Юнги?  
– Посмотрите-ка на это, – немного трясущимся голосом позвал тот из каюты Намджуна. – Странная история.  
Они выглядели, наверное, как горстка полубезумных научных сотрудников, проводящих чудовищные опыты. Юнги, когда Намджун его обнаружил, сидел на корточках на пороге каюты и наблюдал за поведением слизи. А той явно что-то не нравилось – она пыталась вернуться в трубы и поскорее.  
– Думаешь, это из-за того, что никого нет? – спросил Юнги. – Вроде как не к кому цепляться?  
Намджун пожал плечами и сделал шаг к луже на полу, но она никак на него не отреагировала, стараясь поспешно ретироваться куда-то в свою гнездо… улей… гору такой же мерзкой дряни?  
– Нет, дело не в носителе, – резюмировал Хосок и поежился. – Интересно, откуда сквозняк?  
– Это не… – начал Намджун, а потом его осенило. – Ну, конечно. Температура. Так они и очищают комнаты после того, как эта слизь делает свое дело.  
– Тебя интересуют вопросы очищения комнат? – уточнил Юнги. Теперь у него трясся не только голос, но и губы. Веселое все-таки им предстояло дальнейшее времяпрепровождение.

  


* * *

  


Холод в коридорах означал, что кто-то решил не поддерживать там температуру, а вот в каютах выставил все для успешного соприкосновения людей с черной дрянью. Значит, на этом корабле хоть что-то работало.  
Но прежде всего холод означал проблемы для Юнги – наги не умели поддерживать температуру тела, еще и в такой стрессовой ситуации и неподходящей одежде. Намджун стянул свою куртку и сунул ему в руки, стараясь сделать вид, что происходит нечто совершенно обыденное. Он никогда особенно не страдал от низких температур.  
– Это что? – уточнил Юнги.  
– В коридорах не слишком благоприятная температура. А ты и так ранен.  
Весь опыт буквально орал ему, что не стоит никогда пытаться позаботиться о наге, но Намджун не мог сделать вид, что не замечает его состояния. К тому же Юнги досталось больше, чем ему – правая сторона лица отливала всеми оттенками синего, а на ногу он еле наступал, тем более после того, как не подумав, сел на корточки.  
– Думаешь, я без тебя не с-с-справлюс-с-сь? – на минуту в речи проскользнуло очевидное шипение.  
– Я работал с нагами раньше. Если мы хотим отсюда выбраться, то нужно действовать всем вместе. Через полчаса тебя от температуры начнет вырубать. И это еще в том случае, если повреждения не ускорят процесс. Думаю, что они специально тебя избили, чтобы нейтрализовать.  
– С тобой тоже постарались. Мы оба не корзинки с цветами сейчас, – Юнги на секунду зажмурился, видимо, борясь с приступом дурноты и решаясь принять помощь, а потом накинул его куртку и застегнул. – И возникает вопрос…  
Он так резко повернулся к Хосоку, что Намджун уже собирался вмешаться, но тот спокойно выдержал вопросительный взгляд и пояснил:  
– Хочешь узнать, почему я цел?  
– Вроде того.  
Намджуну тоже стоило бы об этом задуматься, но он слишком увлекся контролем за лишними мыслями, вот и пропустил довольно важный момент. Он ведь подозревал Хосока в неискренности, неужели достаточно было его увидеть, чтобы забыть о своих подозрениях?  
– Когда они появились на моем корабле, я подключился и велел им не трогать меня, – Хосок скрестил руки на груди, защищаясь от их взглядов.  
– Почему не велел отпустить? Или выкинуться в открытый космос? – все так же подозрительно спросил Юнги.  
– Во-первых, на это ушло бы слишком много сил. Они выполняли приказ – для изменения целей требуется больше, чем для рядового внушения. А во-вторых, они прислали бы еще, а я бы валялся в отключке.  
Голос у Хосока стал такой же холодный, как и температура в коридоре – похоже, его всерьез задели их подозрения.  
– Если ты эмпат, – Юнги вышел в коридор и оперся на стену, чтобы дать ноге отдых. – Сможешь сказать, далеко ли те веселые ребята с корабля? Может, услышали или увидели нас? И идут обезвредить?  
– Камеры не включены, кнопка питания не горит, – заметил Намджун, почему-то стараясь сберечь Хосоку силы. – Корабль огромный, это слишком…  
Хосок сделал такой красивый жест рукой, словно останавливал целую армию.  
– Я справлюсь, – коротко заметил он. – Посмотрю.  
Он прислонился к стене прямо напротив Юнги, словно пытаясь что-то доказать, а потом сделал глубокий вдох. Намджун знал, что последует за этим – и у него екнуло что-то в животе, то ли от воспоминаний, то ли от разворачивающейся вокруг силы эмпата.  
Хосок качнулся вправо-влево, как в трансе. Руки бессильно повисли вдоль тела, глаза закрыты, лицо максимально расслаблено. Его сила взрывом развернулась вокруг, все расширяясь и расширяясь.  
Юнги приоткрыл рот, тоже ощущая на себе воздействие – вообще этот прием назывался «вуалью», но Намджун не слышал, чтобы кто-то использовал его на такой большой площади. С другой стороны, им пригодилось бы знание, что на нескольких соседних этажах никого нет.  
Хосок открыл глаза, и Юнги издал сдавленный хрип от неожиданности. Кто-то называл глаза окнами в душу человека. И каждый раз во время «вуали» их словно заволакивало белым, плотным дымом, а ты это видел.  
– Он вообще в порядке? – спросил Юнги, не отрывая взгляда от Хосока.  
– Да, – поспешил согласиться Намджун, чувствуя, как вуаль бесконечно расширяется. – Если не израсходует все силы, то будет и после в порядке.  
Время замерло, дышать стало тяжело, и даже черная дрянь перестала шевелиться: «вуаль» таких масштабов Намджун ощущал на себе впервые. Ему даже пришло в голову, что их с Юнги могло просто прихлопнуть – такой побочный эффект от несоразмерно большого трюка.  
– Их нет на корабле. Они ждут где-то в другом месте. Я не пойду дальше, чтобы не вызывать у них подозрения – не буду дотягиваться до материнского корабля, он стоит рядом с «Королевой», – тяжело дыша сказал Хосок.  
– Отличные новости, – Юнги явно хотел добавить что-то еще, но не стал. Хосок опять качнулся в сторону, а потом что-то пошло не так. Его левая рука сжалась в кулак, а по телу прошла волна дрожи.  
– Хосок, – позвал Намджун, с трудом делая шаг в его сторону. Их разделяло не такое уж и непреодолимое расстояние, но он словно двигался сквозь густой джем.  
– Нет, нет, нет, – Хосок затряс головой, точно стараясь от чего-то избавиться. – Нет, нет, нет.  
Он за что-то зацепился. Намджун не хотел даже предполагать за что – ему требовалось срочно прервать плохой контакт, пока они не лишились эмпата. Последние шаги никак не давались, он просто шел на одном месте, словно против сильного ветра.  
С шипением что-то или, вернее, кто-то врезался ему в спину, и Намджун буквально влетел в Хосока. Кажется, он стал свидетелем того, как наг делает свой знаменитый на всю вселенную «рывок». А еще нарушил все возможные личные пространства Хосока.  
– Хосок, ты меня слышишь? – Намджун уже давно не делал ничего подобного, но ладони привычно обхватили чужую голову так, чтобы большие пальцы легли на виски. – Это плохой контакт. Тебе нужно его оборвать.  
Хосок перестал твердить свои «нет», но по-прежнему держался за что-то. Осторожно массируя ему виски, Намджун непререкаемым тоном велел:  
– Сейчас я досчитаю до трех, и ты отпустишь всех, за кого зацепился. Понял меня? Один…  
Рвано выдохнув, тот немного обмяк в его руках, но туман все еще клубился в глубине его глаз.  
– Два…  
Если счет не сработает, придется бить его в висок. Рискованно, но при должной сноровке не так смертельно, как потенциальная связь с каким-нибудь коллективным разумом черной плесени или чем-то в том же духе.  
– Три.  
Хосок дернулся, моргнул и шарахнулся из его хватки в сторону, едва не уронив и себя, и Намджуна на пол.  
– Тише, тише, – Намджун оставил в покое его многострадальную голову и обхватил руками за плечи, стараясь не слишком сильно прижимать к себе. – Все хорошо. За что бы ты там ни зацепился, все уже хорошо. Просто не делай так снова, ладно?  
– Там… – Хосок выпустил воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. – Там…  
– Что случилось? Что за фигня? – Юнги подошел ближе, пытаясь по их лицам понять, грозит ли им всем опасность. – Ты же сказал, что этих уродов тут нет.  
– Может, эта штука… – начал Намджун, но Хосок вцепился в их с Юнги руки, привлекая внимание, и совершенно убитым голосом сказал:  
– Пассажиры. Некоторые пассажиры еще тут.  
– Прошла куча времени, Хосок. Это невозможно.  
Эмпаты не связывались с призраками и точка. Как минимум, потому что призраков и загробной жизни не существовало.  
– Они внутри этого, – Хосок кивнул на снова начавшую шевелиться лужу. – Они внутри.  
Как будто и без этого Намджуна уже не подташнивало от ужаса.

  


* * *

  


Стараясь временно отрешиться от мыслей о пассажирах, застрявших в кошмаре, Намджун подождал пару минут, давая Хосоку успокоиться, а потом снова обхватил его голову ладонями и спросил:  
– Сможешь назвать мне сегодняшнюю дату?  
– Вряд ли, – Хосок начинал ощущать откат от «вуали», поэтому говорил медленно и тихо. – Не знаю, сколько мы тут пробыли.  
– Ладно, тогда год.  
Еще бы каждый пункт инструкции по проверке состояния эмпата после плохого подключения не вызывал в души настоящие судороги от боли, то Намджун чувствовал бы себя намного лучше.  
– Три тысячи девяносто второй, – послушно отозвался Хосок. – Я вроде бы в норме, честно.  
– Имя свое помнишь? – инструкция требовала минимум три вопроса, так что Намджун просто проигнорировал все его уверения.  
– Чон Хосок, – того, похоже, только забавляло его беспокойство, он даже слабо улыбнулся.  
– Куда ты только что попал ему при падении? – Намджун кивнул в сторону Юнги, внимательно наблюдающего за его действиями. Тот закатил глаза.  
– По самому ценному, – отчитался Хосок.  
– Вот и хорошо, – Намджун еще раз на всякий случай круговым движением растер ему виски и отпустил. Хосок тут же ткнулся лбом ему в плечо и зачастил:  
– Они там внизу, почти у самого дна. Внутри этой… внутри этого… Они боятся, они не знают, что происходит. Что же делать? Мы оставим их? Что же делать?  
– А… – начал Юнги, но Хосок вдруг оторвался от Намджуна и протянул к нему руки. – Что?!  
– Обнять, – тихо попросил Хосок, и Юнги, помедлив, со странным лицом разрешил ему к себе прикоснуться.  
– Он потратил силы на «вуаль», – попытался объяснить Намджун. Ему только не хватало межрасовых и межкультурных разборок. – Теперь ему нужно немного подпитаться. Была бы донорская кровь, вышло бы эффективнее.  
– Это он меня есть сейчас начнет? – уточнил Юнги, неловко обнимая Хосока в ответ.  
– Не начну, – тихо заметил тот. – Просто постой так еще минуту. Пожалуйста.  
– Стою.  
Для нага Юнги вел себя на удивление адекватно. Хотя до этого момента Намджун встречал нагов не в самых приятных обстоятельствах.  
– Спасибо, что подтолкнул меня. Я вряд ли преодолел бы «вуаль».  
– Не за что, – Юнги прищурился. – Что, и с эмпатами раньше дело имел? Кем же ты работал, а? Не военным ли?  
– Я бывший военный, – Намджун пожал плечами. Кажется, подозрительностью их накрывало всех по очереди. Но, похоже, он зря считал себя звездой – они оба его не узнали.  
– Ага, – Юнги вздохнул, когда Хосок, наконец, выпустил его из объятий, а потом сильнее навалился на стену. – Ну что? Какие идеи?  
– Нашего спасения или людей там внизу? – уточнил Намджун. Хосок благодарно улыбнулся, а потом явно начал прикидывать, как ему лучше всего поддержать Юнги. Тот вряд ли смог бы долго идти самостоятельно.  
– Сколько лет прошло с исчезновения? Шестьдесят или около того? – Юнги несколько раз скинул его руку, но Хосок умудрился все-таки как-то ввинтиться совсем близко, обхватить его за пояс и помочь устроить руку на своих плечах.  
– Вроде того, – Намджун понимал, к чему тот ведет. Но призраков не существовало, а значит, эта плесень каким-то образом сохранила нечто, способное зацепить эмпата.  
– И кто там мог выжить? – Юнги повернулся к Хосоку. – И потом – самим бы спастись, а не выяснять, что за чудо случилось.  
– Я не знаю. Но я слышал их. Разные голоса – взрослые, дети, – Хосок закрыл глаза. – Не знаю. Мои способности раньше не давали сбоя.  
– Давайте решать проблемы по мере их появления, – предложил Намджун. Ему срочно требовалось взять ситуацию под свой контроль, иначе они окончательно впали бы в панику и точно не выжили бы. – Сначала найдем способ убраться с корабля, а потом оповестим власти. Ладно?  
Хосок закивал, но выглядел все равно расстроенным. Эмпаты часто чувствовали личную ответственность за тех, к кому подсоединялись, но они не могли сейчас рисковать жизнью и спускаться вниз.  
– Тогда предлагаю найти медицинский отсек – нужны медикаменты, хотя бы перевязочный материал, да и потом если на «Королеве» есть капсула здоровья, то можно проверить, не началось ли заражение. Еще нужна еда и вода.  
– Я бы не стал употреблять ничего с этого корабля внутрь, – Юнги опять начинал мерзнуть – кожа стала бледнее, чем раньше, а голос немного дрожал.  
– Тогда вместо поисков еды доберемся до рубки. Посмотрим, остались ли спасательные капсулы или медицинские шаттлы. Если шаттлы есть, то идем в медицинский отсек и дальше, как я говорил.  
– Хорошо. Каюта капитана рядом с рубкой? – вдруг спросил Юнги.  
– На этом корабле вроде бы – да. Нужно посмотреть на карты эвакуационных выходов, они тут везде развешаны.  
– Тогда мне сначала в каюту, – Юнги сделал неуверенный шаг, повиснув на Хосоке.  
Намджун хотел подхватить его с другой стороны, но дождался только раздраженного шипения. Кажется, Юнги на сегодня израсходовал свое терпение и великодушие, но не подозрительность – он не просто избегал помощи. Кажется, он несколько сторонился Намджуна, потому что не слишком поверил его словам. И это не удивляло, Намджун и сам себе бы не поверил.  
– Ладно, я впереди, вы за мной, – велел он. – Хосок, ты засечешь, если эти дружелюбные ребята снова решат высадиться на корабль?  
– Да, – Хосок вздохнул и немного покачнулся. – Я думал, что в других каютах кто-то есть, но там пусто. Не стоило так широко раскидывать «вуаль», да?  
– Зато мы знаем, что на корабле кроме нас только пассажиры внутри этой жуткой штуки, верно?  
Звучало не слишком ободряюще, но по здравому размышлению Намджуну тоже не нравилась идея оставить тут кого-то умирать. Пусть даже прошло шестьдесят лет, а все вопреки здравому смыслу все еще были живы. Он пообещал себе попробовать спуститься вниз, если они найдут шаттл, и просто разведать обстановку.  
Коридоры выглядели заброшенными, но не слишком подозрительными. Наверное, он ожидал увидеть следы торопливых сборов во время эвакуации, брошенные вещи или, может, дыры и царапины от выстрелов и борьбы между людьми. Но коридор выглядел вполне обычным – разве что его не убирали на протяжении шестидесяти лет.  
Они добрались до аварийной лестницы, и Намджун опять приготовился резать замки, но дверь легко поддалась. Судя по схеме на стене, рубка находилась пятью этажами выше.  
– Нам туда, – Намджун включил подсветку на часах, пытаясь уберечь их всех от падения со ступеней. Он взглянул вниз, и ему на секунду показалось, что в тенях что-то шевельнулось. Но никаких звуков до них не донеслось. Хосок повел Юнги наверх, а Намджун подождал еще пару минут, но списал движение на игру света.

  


* * *

  


Двумя этажами выше Юнги не смог наступить на ногу, и они с Хосоком едва не слетели вниз по ступеням.  
– Простите, – тяжело дыша, сказал он. – Простите. Мне нужно пару минут.  
– А ты сможешь его отвлечь, пока смотрю ногу? Мало ли что, – спросил Намджун, и Хосок кивнул с видом опытного медбрата. Он бы не стал заниматься этим безотлагательно, но болевой порог у нагов был выше, чем у других рас, так что Юнги вполне мог ходить на сломанной ноге, пока не упал бы.  
– Мне прос-сто нужно посидеть пару минут, – упрямо повторил Юнги. – Ушиб, ничего больше.  
– Я только посмотрю, – они с Хосоком посадили его на ступеньку, не обращая внимания на раздраженное шипение, а потом Намджун принялся расшнуровывать ботинок. Почему-то внутри он действительно ожидал увидеть разломанную кость и лужу крови, но увидел стандартные для ушиба синяк и отек. Возможно, чешуя на щиколотке частично защитила от ударов.  
– Что за срочность вообщ-ш-ше? – все сильнее и сильнее шипел Юнги, и когда звук внезапно прекратился, Намджун даже вскинулся. Оказалось, Хосок просто решил по-своему нейтрализовать его – помогая придерживать ногу на весу, пододвинулся совсем близко, заглянул в лицо и спросил:  
– У вас у всех такие необычные глаза?  
Юнги вдохнул, потом рвано выдохнул, а потом выдавил:  
– Не знаю. А что я должен ответить?  
– Например, – Хосок улыбнулся, и Намджун искренне пожалел Юнги. Эмпат на таком расстоянии мог успешно превратить твои мозги в яичницу, не используя никаких специальных приемов. Они просто выглядели потрясающе и бессовестно этим пользовались. – Например, что ты один такой?  
– А. Ага, – их лица находились слишком близко друг к другу, так что Намджун занялся ушибом.  
– Травма. Холод, – скомандовал он часам. Те мигнули, показывая, что заряд тоже не бесконечный, но дали нужный поток направленного холода, чтобы ушиб постепенно сошел. Регенерация нагов справилась бы с ним быстрее, чем человеческая, если, конечно, Юнги не продолжил бы упрямо нагружать ногу по полной. В этом случае холод был им другом, а не смертельным врагом.  
– Ого, – Юнги через пару секунд все-таки отвлекся на его манипуляции. – В них и аптечка?  
– Небольшая, – Намджун подергал свою футболку, прикидывая, сильно ли пожалеет в будущем, если оторвет кусок для перевязки. – Приложить холод, прижечь… Мне их модифицировали. Надо забинтовать. Оторвем кусок от куртки?  
– Оторви от моей футболки, – предложил Хосок, показывая, где можно дернуть. – Она многослойная. Я не слишком пострадаю.  
– Вы вообще меня в расчет берете? – возмутился Юнги, пока Намджун отрывал длинный кусок ткани. – Мое мнение, может, спросите перед тем, как одежду портить?  
– Ты пациент, – Хосок снова обезоружил его улыбкой. – А мы все делаем правильно. Просто наслаждайся лечением.  
Юнги опять ненадолго завис на его улыбке, так что Намджун успел туго забинтовать ногу и вернуть на место ботинок – голенище послужит дополнительным фиксатором.  
– Идем, – велел он, протянув Юнги руку. Тот очнулся от очарования Хосока, и, прежде чем принять руку, несколько секунд сомневался. Намджун заметил, как на его шее нервно дернулся кадык. Правда, несмотря на все страхи, чешую он пока оставил мягкой.  
Намджун слишком хорошо знал, как отслеживать такие вещи – отслеживать, чтобы воткнуть нож в беззащитное горло.  
– Там совсем недалеко до рубки, – сказал он. – Поднимемся и посадим тебя куда-нибудь.  
– Нет, сначала каюта капитана, – напомнил Юнги. Идти ему стало чуть полегче, но Намджун все равно боялся, как бы тот на радостях не убился.  
– А что в каюте капитана? – непонимающе спросил Хосок.  
– Сейф капитана, – ответил Юнги и по-змеиному улыбнулся. Кажется, он немного адаптировался к очарованию эмпатов и решил устроить ответную атаку.  
Намджун снова бросил взгляд вниз, и, кажется, снова заметил какое-то шевеление, но не поручился бы. Если бы нечто преследовало их, то издавало бы какой-то звук. Особенно на железной лестнице, но ни малейшего шороха Намджун не слышал.  
Возможно, от страха он уже сходил с ума, и его сознание играло жестокие шутки. С другой стороны вся эта паранойя наводила на правильные мысли. Им требовалось какое-нибудь оружие – хотя бы оторванный от лестницы поручень, если вдруг что-то нападет на них.  
– Я первый, – Намджун обогнал их на лестнице и вышел на этаж, где уже никто не создавал уют для гостей, ведь здесь находился только персонал. Стены и пол оформили в сером цвете, а для дополнительной строгости разлиновали все металлическими панелями.  
– Каюта капитана там, – Намджун вздрогнул, когда его голос вдруг эхом отразился от стен. На жилом этаже ничего подобного не происходило. – Странное явление. Вон та дверь.  
Юнги воодушевленно ускорился, несмотря на возмущенные вздохи Хосока. Намджун только надеялся, что за дверью их не ждет гнездо из черной слизи.  
– Богато живут капитаны, – Юнги точно подменили. Он зашел в каюту с такой уверенностью, словно сам и был капитаном этого судна и вернулся сюда после долгого перерыва. Ну, хотя бы никакого гнезда тут не оказалось.  
Огромное количество бархата, золота и картин в тяжелых рамах выбивалось из окружающей строгости. Точно они через портал вывалились в совершенно другой год и совершенно другое место.  
Юнги хладнокровно скинул несколько картин на пол – Хосок от возмущения, кажется, потерял дар речи, – добрался до вожделенного сейфа и принялся колдовать над ним, что-то нежно приговаривая.  
– Впервые вижу нага, который так воркует с чем бы то ни было, – сказал Намджун, пытаясь поднять Хосоку настроение после того, как тот своими глазами увидел смерть возможных шедевров.  
– Немного пугает, – Хосок улыбнулся, но Намджун заметил, как и он начинает дрожать. На этом этаже температура упала даже ниже, чем на жилом. Юнги пока не проявлял беспокойства, но его явно согревало предвкушение.  
– У меня больше нет куртки, – вздохнув, признался Намджун. – Хочешь обняться?  
– На жутком корабле? Посреди кошмарной черной жижи? Конечно, – Хосок пожал плечами и прислонился к нему спиной. Намджун попытался максимально невинно обхватить его руками и ощутил, насколько холодные у него предплечья.  
– Что-то пытаешься сделать, раз так потратился? – спросил он тихо, стараясь не отвлекать Юнги.  
– Не могу перестать слышать их, непроизвольно отслеживаю, – Хосок вздохнул, но Намджуну почему-то показалось, что он сказал не все. – Но теперь мне это кажется странным. Думаешь, это все-таки призраки?  
Намджун хмыкнул, вложив в этот звук все свое презрение к вере в загробную жизнь.  
– А ну иди к папочке, – прокурлыкал Юнги, извлекая из сейфа наградной револьвер старой модели. У Намджуна такой же выглядел более новым, но его он сдал после суда. Часы ему оставили только в память о жене.  
– Разве можно использовать огнестрельное оружие на космическом корабле? – испуганно уточнил Хосок.  
– Разгерметизация сейчас наша меньшая проблема, – Юнги рассовал по карманам намджуновой куртки коробки с патронами. – Какая-то тварь идет за нами по лестнице, и я хочу быть готов.  
А ведь Намджун мог бы поклясться, что ошибся. Но чутье нагов редко подводило.  
– Пока он до нас не добрался, нужно попасть в рубку. Там вся информация, – Намджун с глухим сожалением выпустил Хосока из рук. – Только поставь его на предохранитель, ради Интеллекта.  
– Предпочту проигнорировать подобное ос-с-скорбление, – с достоинством сказал Юнги и протянул руки к Хосоку. – Идем?  
Тот умудрился расцвести улыбкой и одновременно послать ее им обоим. Если бы не абсурдность происходящего, Намджун сказал бы, что ревнует. Чуть-чуть, исключительно на адреналине.

  


* * *

  


Несмотря на слова Юнги, в коридорах по-прежнему никого не было. Может, тот тоже руководствовался не чутьем, а растущей внутри тревогой? Намджуна вот еще на лестнице начала терзать мысль о том, куда же делись те, кто притащил их на этот корабль в инкубатор. Они же преследовали какие-то цели – не могли они настолько отупеть, чтобы даже не отслеживать, как проходит процесс знакомства с черной дрянью? Их же даже обыскивать нормально не стали – значит, думали, что все случится быстро и без особых проблем.  
Но стоило переступить порог рубки, как все мысли словно унесло сильным ветром. Конечно, «Королеву» сделали очень давно, и ее служебные помещения выглядели не так, как рубки современных военных кораблей. Но что-то неуловимое все равно объединяло все командные пункты на свете.  
Намджун замер на пороге, пытаясь справиться с внезапно нахлынувшими воспоминаниями. Ему показалось, что он на секунду снова оказался на своем корабле – и слышит писк и гудение приборов, ровный гул голосов команды и даже отрывистые замечания навигатора.  
– Там опять черная слизь? – спросил Хосок, не столько действительно интересуясь, сколько мягко вызволяя его из сетей памяти.  
– Нет, все в порядке, все безопасно, – Намджун спустился по ступеням и подошел к мониторам видеонаблюдения и основному пульту управления. У него возникло несколько идей как отвлечь внимание от их побега. – Сейчас посмотрим, есть ли у нас шанс.  
Видеонаблюдение на их этаже оказалось отключено, но все остальные мониторы работали в штатном режиме. Если это не выглядело подозрительным, то Намджун не знал, что тогда должно было.  
– Что-то не так с панелью? – Хосок подошел к нему, пока Юнги пытался поднять металлические шторы иллюминаторов и выглянуть наружу.  
– Возможно, – согласился Намджун. Почему-то именно в этот момент все подозрения относительно Хосока вспыхнули с новой силой. – Давайте посмотрим, что с челноками и шаттлами.  
– Это планета рядом с нами? – Хосок отошел к соседнему монитору, который показывал положение корабля в пространстве. – Населенная?  
– Сомневаюсь. Иначе «Королеву» давно бы засекли, – Намджун нажал несколько кнопок и наудачу ввел пароль – самый распространенный, старый, служебный пароль. К счастью, «Королева» вышла из порта до большого взлома и большой паники.  
– Три челнока отсутствуют, остальные повреждены, – звучало не очень оптимистично, так что Намджун перещелкнул на экране схему на медицинские шаттлы. – В медицинских тоже многое повреждено, но один из них… Он… Поврежден не так сильно. Мы можем им воспользоваться.  
– А что с ним не так? – спросил Юнги.  
– Надо на месте смотреть, – соврал Намджун, сделав нахмурившемуся Хосоку знак молчать. – В медицинском отсеке на камерах все чисто – никакой черной слизи, система показывает, что капсула для осмотра функционирует. Спускаемся туда, а потом разберемся…  
Параллельно он открыл еще одну панель и начал набирать почти позабытые формулировки. Пальцы летали над клавиатурой, а в голове сами собой всплывали правила и требования к любым действиям с вручную вбиваемыми командами.  
Хосок подошел ближе и тронул его за локоть, пытаясь понять причины его поведения, но Намджуну больше хотелось узнать, кто же отключил камеры, так что он легко высвободил руку из его пальцев.  
– Может, посмотрим нижние этажи? – печально спросил Хосок, ощутив его настроение. Намджуну даже стало стыдно за собственные подозрения, но совсем ненадолго.  
– Посмотрим, – согласился он. – Но сначала – не хочешь объяснить, почему кто-то вручную отключил камеры на нашем этаже?  
– Я… – начал Хосок, а потом Намджун увидел, как его глаза расширяются от ужаса, и, наконец, услышал за спиной чавкающий звук. Словно что-то шло по болоту прямо к нему.  
– Намджун, в сторону, двигайтесь к противоположной стене, – рявкнул Юнги.  
Дважды просить не пришлось, Намджун обернулся и, пряча Хосока за своей спиной, попятился вдоль мониторов. Теперь он отчетливо видел черную, состоящую из слизи фигуру, двигающуюся в и сторону от входа. Прямохождение явно давалось существу нелегко, но оно ни на секунду не останавливалось.  
Юнги стоял, прицелившись из револьвера, почему-то больше ничего не делая, словно у него была куча времени на раздумья.  
– Хосок, это кто-то с корабля? – спросил Намджун, плохо представляя, как будет использовать эту информацию. Но она почему-то ощущалась очень важной.  
– Внутри ничего нет, ничего нет, – зашептал Хосок дрожащим голосом, а потом вскрикнул, когда фигура качнулась в сторону, изогнувшись, точно резиновый болванчик. Потом выпрямилась и снова едва не упала уже в другую сторону. Черная слизь на поверхности пузырилась и стекала.  
Вроде бы у этой твари не было когтей или зубов, но, честно говоря, ей требовалось просто упасть на кого-нибудь из них, чтобы залить дрянью с ног до головы. Намджун вздрогнул от звука выстрела – Юнги, не торопясь и дождавшись, когда Намджун с Хосоком отойдут достаточно далеко, отправил пулю в ногу твари – черная слизь брызнула в стороны, тварь накренилась, теряя равновесие. Юнги кивнул сам себе, точно проверяя какую-то теорию.  
– Оно же, оно же, оно же… – начал Хосок, захлебываясь от ужаса, и Намджун, как назло не мог даже повернуться к нему, чтобы помочь. – Оно же, оно же…  
Юнги выстрелил снова, снеся твари голову, и остатки слизи рухнули на пол. Часть панелей безвозвратно заляпало, так что Намджун порадовался, что успел все посмотреть и ввести.  
– Я уж думал, отсутствие головы ей не помешает носиться тут, – Юнги сделал несколько шагов к груде слизи. – Но, видимо, такая форма несет свои ограничения.  
– Оно же, – жалобно выдохнул Хосок, и на этот раз Намджун все-таки повернулся к нему и снова начал массировать виски. В то, что его состояние было связано со способностями, он не сомневался.  
– Опять что-то не то поймал? – прихрамывая, Юнги подошел к ним. – И что там с камерами? Посмотрели нижние этажи?  
– Не успели, – Намджун мотнул головой в сторону пульта, покрытого тонким слоем слизи. – И не посмотрим уже.  
– Там ничего нет, – минуту спустя совершенно убитым голосом заметил Хосок, когда Намджун остановился. – Не было никаких голосов, оно же…  
Запнувшись на тех же словах, он закрыл глаза, разрешая Намджуну снова продолжить массаж. Кожа под пальцами казалась прохладной, и это намекало на новые проблемы – например, на проблему истощенного и голодного эмпата.  
– Как это не было? Разве эмпаты могут подсоединяться к умершим? – спросил Юнги, подходя ближе. Хосок тут же подтянул его к ним с Намджуном и прижался, стараясь немного восполнить потерянное.  
– Все хорошо, все хорошо, – Намджун прекратил массаж и просто присоединился к объятиям. – Юнги убил эту штуку, она больше не опасна.  
– Она… – Хосок выпустил воздух через плотно сжатые зубы. – Она…  
– На полу она валяется. Сюда не доползет, – обернувшись и проверив, включился в процесс утешения Юнги. – Патронов еще много.  
– Да вы оба не понимаете! – Хосок вырвался из их рук и от ярости даже перестал заговариваться. – Оно имитирует! Оно имитирует мысли людей, которые были тут! Оно заманивало нас вниз! Оно знает, что я эмпат! При чем тут патроны вообще?  
Намджун хотел переспросить, но откуда-то из коридора, из которого они пришли, раздались все те же чавкающие звуки. Слишком много чавкающих звуков для еще одной такой твари.  
– Так, все за мной. Здесь есть еще одна лестница, – Намджун бросился к одной из дверей. – Быстро на медицинский этаж.  
К счастью, и Хосок, и Юнги не стали спорить.

  


* * *

  


Намджун посветил фонариком вниз – служебная лестница выглядела чистой и безопасной, но Юнги все равно со вздохом оттеснил его и начал спускаться первым. Хосок поспешил за ним, видимо, боясь продолжения разговора. И правильно боясь, потому что Намджун не собирался закрывать тему.  
Он тоже спустился на одну ступеньку, а потом вдруг опять, задумавшись об оружии, вспомнил директиву о самообороне. Во время отлета «Королевы» ее еще не отменили, так что у каждого рабочего места военного офицера в теории должен был остаться спрятанный фазер. Мощность у старых моделей не позволяла целиком испарить черную дрянь, но хотя бы на время остановить могла.  
– Сейчас, – бросил он Юнги и Хосоку. Кажется, теперь они решили, что Намджун совсем рехнулся от ужаса или решил завести их в ловушку. – Нужно оружие. Я быстро.  
Выскочив обратно, Намджун обнаружил в помещении еще четверых тварей, быстро отцепил с нижней поверхности ближайших, чистых столов два фазера и рванул обратно, чувствуя, как за его спиной что-то активно чавкает и движется. Ему запоздало подумалось, что фазеры могли за это время просто разрядиться, и не стоило рисковать жизнью, не проверив, но хорошие мысли почему-то всегда приходят с опозданием.  
– Совсем ненормальный, что ли? – рявкнул на него Юнги, когда Намджун слетел вниз сразу на десять ступеней.  
– Фазеры, – один он сунул в руки Хосоку, а второй сжал в ладони. – Не знаю, правда, работают ли.  
Судя по шипению, Юнги не слишком одобрял его план.  
– Спасибо, – Хосок на секунду сжал его руку, а потом им пришлось ускориться, потому что твари начали биться о дверь. Если они поймают их на лестнице, то смогут просто стечь на них. Намджун не знал, какого контакта со слизью достаточно для заражения, и не горел желанием получить ответ.  
– Сюда, – нужный этаж, к счастью, находился не десятью пролетами ниже, а всего четырьмя.  
Вывалившись в белоснежный коридор, они на секунду оцепенели от окружающей стерильности, а потом Намджун нашел в себе силы захлопнуть дверь – максимально герметичную, как и полагалось – и повернуть вентиль. Рука опять отозвалась вспышкой боли, но Намджун уже как-то привык.  
– Тебе… – начал Хосок, протянув к нему руку, а потом отступил и отвел глаза. – Прости, я знаю, что ты спрашивал…  
– Сейчас поговорим, – Намджун поморщился, растирая кисть, как будто от этого ему стало бы легче. – Здесь до сих пор пахнет дезинфицирующими растворами. Странно.  
– Что странного? Во всех медицинских учреждениях так, – Юнги как-то незаметно вклинился между ним и Хосоком.  
– Если мы предположим, что «Королева» пропала из-за этой черной дряни, то медицинский отсек первое место, куда бросились бы люди за защитой. Тут должны были лежать тела тех, кто заперся. Врачей. Зараженных. Где все это?  
– Во всем корабле нет следов паники, – заметил Юнги. – Сложно предположить, что произошло. И бессмысленно. Нужно убираться.  
– Да, ты прав, но я не могу… – Намджун, не закончив, махнул рукой. – Нужно найти капсулу диагностики до того, как посмотрим шаттл. И пакеты с кровью. Они герметичные.  
– Кровь-то зачем? – удивился Юнги, и Намджун указал ему глазами на Хосока. Но, кажется, тот не слишком много знал об эмпатах.  
– Я очень много сил израсходовал, – Хосок постарался скрыть свои эмоции и объяснить. Сделать вид, что ничего из ряда вон выходящего не прозвучало. – Нужно подкрепиться. Донорская кровь подойдет.  
– Вы так на меня смотрите, как будто ждете благословения, – Юнги закатил глаза. – Идем искать кровь, пока эти твари не выбили дверь. Хотя бы протечь внутрь они не могут – и на том спасибо.  
Хосок вздохнул, а потом тихо начал говорить, пока они шли вдоль идеальных, пустых палат:  
– Камеры на этаже выключили те, кто должен был следить за нами. Это я велел им убраться обратно на свой корабль. Я создал щит.  
– И поддерживаешь? – уточнил Намджун. Это, конечно, объясняло, отчего Хосок мерз на корабле, но сколько же в нем пряталось сил для такого фокуса.  
– И поддерживаю, – согласился Хосок. – Не стал говорить, чтобы не возникли вопросы.  
– Вроде того – зачем ты это делаешь? – бросил Юнги.  
– Вроде того, – Хосок сомкнул губы, точно пытаясь не дать больше ни одному звуку вырваться наружу.  
– Ты мне скажи одно, – Намджун открыл один из диагностических кабинетов и обнаружил, что капсула цела и даже работает. – Ты с того корабля? Или, может, имеешь отношение к этой черной мерзости.  
– Нет.  
Почему-то ему хотелось верить – и Намджун мог написать список из сотни причин, каждую из которых легко опроверг бы. Просто не хотел.  
– Ну что, – он повернулся к Юнги, а потом к Хосоку. – Кто первый?  
Повисло тревожное молчание, и Намджун со вздохом сказал:  
– Тогда я первый.  
Конечно, никому не хотелось залезать в замкнутое пространство, которое, возможно, только выглядело рабочим. Но еще страшнее было думать о том, что немного черной мерзости просочилось в нос или в уши, пока он лежал в отключке.  
– Знаете, как пользоваться? – Намджун вытянулся на прохладной поверхности. – Или руководить?  
– Я знаю, – Хосок подошел к пульту управления. – Не бойся. Это быстро.  
– Хорошо, – стекло над Намджуном поехало вперед, отсекая его от всех звуков. Да, руководить он точно не смог бы. Пришлось закрыть глаза, чтобы не отвлекаться на жужжащие щупы, возникшие вокруг.  
В первый раз оказавшись в такой же капсуле Намджун распорол себе щеку, невовремя дернувшись, повторять этот потрясающий опыт не хотелось. Наконец, жужжание стихло, сменившись писком – это машина давала свое заключение.  
– Я буду жить? – спросил он у Хосока, когда его, наконец, выпустило на волю. После капсулы даже запах чистоты казался освежающим.  
– У тебя легкое сотрясение мозга, ушиб и растяжение связок, – Хосок облегченно улыбнулся. – Никаких признаков заражения или отравления.  
– Давайте я дальше, – Юнги передал Намджуну пистолет. – И проверь свой фазер хотя бы.  
Ему явно не хотелось попадать ни в какое замкнутое пространство, но желание узнать диагноз одерживало верх.  
– Закрой глаза, когда стекло закроется, – посоветовал Намджун. – Так будет проще.  
Фазер включился с первого же нажатия – раньше все-таки умели делать вещи – и показал почти полный заряд. Стрелять в стену Намджун решил уже после того, как все пройдут обследование – не хватало еще повредить проводку.  
– Заражение не обнаружено. Легкое сотрясение мозга, ушиб голени, – отчиталась капсула приятным женским голосом и выпустила Юнги наружу.  
– Никакого заражения, – снова резюмировал Хосок и подошел к капсуле. – Теперь я?  
Почему-то Намджуну показалось, что сейчас случится что-то страшное, что сейчас именно Хосок окажется зараженным. И ему захотелось отменить все, что может произойти.  
– Все будет хорошо, – сказал он, на секунду ободряюще сжав его запястье и чувствуя, как к горлу от волнения подкатывает тошнота. Ему хотелось бы уметь приказывать вселенной, но ничего никогда не выходило. Хосок слабо улыбнулся и тоже закрыл глаза.  
Спустя несколько минут они получили вердикт – никакого заражения, никаких травм. Совершенно здоровый эмпат, разве что голодный и ослабевший.  
Неосознанно они с Юнги обменялись взглядами, в которых сквозило откровенное облегчение. Теперь им оставалось только найти кровь и выбраться с проклятого корабля. Без дополнительных пассажиров.


	2. Chapter 2

Вдвоем они помогли Хосоку вылезти из капсулы, сказывалось перенапряжение. Тот сильно побледнел, движение стали вялыми, а кожа – холодной и влажной.  
– У меня ноги подгибаются от облегчения, – сказал тот, устал прикрыв глаза. – Сейчас бы поесть и в горячий душ.  
– Не трави душу, – Юнги вздохнул. – Ну что? Где тут хранят кровь?  
– Вам не кажется странным… – Намджун понимал, что время для теоретизирования не самое подходящее, но не мог остановиться. – Что корабль после стольких лет выглядит так, словно за ним… Следят? Медицинское крыло полностью готово к приему больных. Думаю, что холодильники с кровью работают, а пакеты там лежат с не истекшим сроком годности.  
– К чему ты клонишь? – Юнги сделал поощряющий жест рукой. – Корабль-призрак? Секретные государственные опыты?  
– Знал бы – сказал. Просто не по себе от этого места.  
– Любишь ты языком молоть, – фыркнув, Юнги помог Хосоку встать, скривившись от нагрузки. – У тебя такое лицо, словно ты сейчас предложишь нас понести. Не стоит, думаю, тут недалеко.  
Намджун снова вернулся в коридор, вертя в голове все смутные догадки. Они вроде бы все сводились к чему-то одному, но вот к чему? Голова ныла и не желала помогать ему с расследованием. Намджун надеялся, что сотрясение пройдет само собой, а с ним вернется способность быстро соображать – ему просто нужно было поспать и поесть.  
– Честно говоря, я уже не так стоек в мысли, что на этом корабле ничего нельзя есть, – Юнги использовал стену, как дополнительную опору. Хосок буквально отключался в его руках.  
– И не говори, – Намджун нашел дверь с говорящей табличкой «Склад». – Сейчас посмотрим.  
Холодильник действительно работал. И пакеты с кровью лежали ровной горкой, точно их любовно раскладывали на полке. Все свежие – с новыми штампами соответствия. Старые скинули в самый низ: их осталось всего два, на каждом вензель «Королевы». Брендированные пакеты с кровью Намджун видел в своей жизни впервые.  
– Посади его на стол, – велел он Юнги, тут же спохватившись, что тому может помешать больная нога. Но никаких проблем у него не возникло. – Хосок, слышишь меня? Держи, тут есть крышка.  
Тот кивнул, вцепляясь в пакет – под его веками опять клубился белый туман. Он полностью сосредоточился на щите, даже почти отключившись.  
– А еще говорят, что мы пугаем, – Юнги потер жалобно заурчавший живот. – Что за крышка, кстати?  
– Если кровь может в теории понадобится эмпату, то компания или государство заказывает специальную крышку, – Намджун кивнул на Хосока, высасывающего из пакета содержимое так, будто это был джем или кетчуп.  
– То есть тут был эмпат? – уточнил Юнги, рассматривая старые пакеты. – Господи, а бренд-то зачем?  
– Кто знает? Ради дополнительных понтов? – Намджун заменил опустевший пакет в руках Хосока на новый. – Больше двух не стоит, ладно?  
Тот заторможенно кивнул, все еще выглядя так, словно сбежал из ночного кошмара – бледный, с туманом в глазах. Тонкая струйка крови по всем законам жанра стекла от угла рта и капнула на его военные штаны.  
– Может, эта плесень? Ну, черная дрянь научилась чему-то от эмпата? – Юнги повертел пакет в руках. – Вообще это все твое влияние – мне пофиг, что тут случилось, я просто хочу убраться отсюда.  
– Если она может использовать навыки поглощенных людей, то это самая опасная субстанция во вселенной, – Намджун уже пожалел о том, что сделал в рубке. Но обратного пути у него не было.  
– Но зачем им новые пакеты?  
– А зачем они поймали эмпата? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Намджун. Забрав очередной пакет, он осторожно прижал Хосока к себе, чтобы привести в чувство. – Видимо, собирались потом его кормить. Кто-то явно ставит эксперименты. Но кто? И зачем?  
– Военные? – Юнги тоже присоединился к их объятиям, как-то привычно. Намджун заметил, что тот успел подвернуть рукава его куртки, словно намеревался обосноваться внутри нее надолго.  
– Почему во всем всегда виноваты военные? – возмутился он больше по привычке.  
– Ты сказал, не я, – Юнги закатил глаза. – А у кого еще есть возможности?  
– Частные фирмы, огромные корпорации – мы не знаем.  
Хосок моргнул, избавляясь от тумана, а потом с облегчением признался:  
– Вот теперь я чувствую себя живым.  
– И хорошо. А я не могу забыть про душ и еду, – Юнги хотел убрать волосы, упавшие Хосоку на глаза, даже протянул руку, но сам себя остановил. – Шаттл?  
– Да, пойдемте посмотрим на шаттл, – Намджун ощутил легкий холодок в низу живота. Сейчас им предстояло настоящее сражение с паранойей Юнги. – До ближайшей станции слишком далеко. Приземлимся на планете, а уже там решим, что делать дальше.  
Хосок привычно уже обвил Юнги руками, чтобы поддержать при ходьбе, и Намджун мог бы поклясться, что тому это нравилось. Кто бы его осудил, конечно.  
– А если там все покрыто черной слизью? Ну, на планете, – кажется, для Юнги стакан всегда был наполовину пуст. На всякий случай Намджун по пути заглядывал во все помещения, но ни трупов, ни живых, ни новых гнезд слизи не нашел.  
– Вряд ли. И потом – скрываться от наших друзей в шлемах и обтягивающих сьютах проще на большой территории, а не на этом корабле. Он им явно известен, как свои пять пальцев.  
– Резонно, – Юнги покивал. – О, а вот и наш путь…  
Он остановился и издал невнятный звук. Намджун надеялся, что у него будет хотя бы на пару минут больше. И что стоять они будут ближе.  
– Что-то не так? – спросил Хосок, вертя головой. – Шаттл вроде бы не заражен.  
– Он не совсем исправен, – Намджун успел поймать Юнги за руку, пока тот не решил сбежать. – У него не работает система контроля за температурой. Видишь сообщение на панели рядом?  
– О, – Хосок повернулся к Юнги, решив поддержать, но того, наконец, прорвало:  
– И когда ты с-с-собирался мне об этом с-с-сказать? Вроде как – ос-с-ставайся тут, пока мы с-с-слетаем, пос-с-смотрим, что там на планете. Или решили с-с-сделать из меня замороженный полуфабрикат?  
– Юнги, – Намджун схватил его за плечи и легко встряхнул. Кажется, им окончательно завладела паника – глаза выглядели немного безумными, а ноздри раздувались. – Юнги, послушай меня спокойно.  
– С-с-спокойно, – выдохнул тот. – С-с-спокойно?  
Никогда еще Намджун так не рисковал получить в лицо знаменитым «рывком», но, к счастью, помог Хосок – обнял Юнги со спины, поглаживая по плечами и груди. Его способности приглушили панику, и Юнги по крайней мере прекратил шипеть.  
– Послушай, – Намджун чувствовал себя каким-то монстром. Похоже, Юнги изначально ожидал от них обоих чего-то подобного. – Мы улетаем все вместе. Нужно только немного подумать, как согреть тебя. Вот и все. Дай мне десять минут, и я найду выход.  
– Не хочу замерзнуть. Это с-с-страшно, – обмякнув, Юнги мотнул головой. – Лучше тут с-с-сдохну, чем начну зас-с-сыпать и с-с-сходить с-с-с ума.  
– Верь мне, – попросил Намджун, понимая, что чего-чего, а доверия точно не заслуживал.  
– Иди ты… – начал Юнги, высвобождаясь из рук Хосока. – Все в порядке. Нечего меня руками трогать.  
– Извини, – Хосок так улыбнулся, что мог бы растопить камень. Но Юнги только сердито зашипел и, отойдя подальше от входа в шаттл, сел на пол и скрестил руки и ноги. Похоже, если бы Намджун не нашел способ, их ожидала бы сидячая забастовка.

  


* * *

  


Нагам не с чего доверять людям – это Намджун прекрасно понимал и без наглядной демонстрации от Юнги. Честно говоря, ни одной расе вообще не стоило это делать, потому что по коварству и злобности люди превосходили абсолютно всех. У других существовали хотя бы какие-то принципы в общении с другими – иногда созданные обществом, иногда вшитые в сознание с рождения, и только человек в любой момент мог от всего легко отказаться.  
Намджун не хотел даже представлять, как бы чувствовал себя, если бы его тащили за собой и использовали, как дополнительную огневую мощь, чтобы потом оставить тут. Одного, лицом к лицу с черной дрянью, смотреть, как единственный шанс на спасение удаляется от корабля.  
– Не дай ему психануть и сбежать, хорошо? – попросил он у Хосока. – А я посмотрю, что мы сможем сделать с шаттлом.  
Естественно, шаттл сразу же запросил пароль доступа, но Намджун мог назвать шесть основных служебных паролей даже если бы его внезапно разбудили среди ночи. Подошел третий.  
Все-таки в возрасте корабля имелись свои плюсы – его сотрудники еще следовали стандартным протоколам и не знали о том, что пять лет спустя после их торжественного отлета разразится огромный скандал. Все шесть паролей окажутся в открытом доступе, и на кораблях начнут панически менять коды, терять их, программировать заново и так по кругу.  
Дверь шаттла открылось, и в лицо Намджуну ударило холодным воздухом – нет, даже не холодным, а ледяным. В таких температурах замерз бы не только наг, но и любой, кто решил бы пробыть внутри больше пятнадцати минут.  
Термостат был испорчен, причем так хитро, чтобы восстановить его можно было только полной заменой. Намджун вернулся в коридор, растирая окоченевшие руки, и спросил:  
– Хосок, посмотришь термостат? Повредили качественно, но, может, твой ремнабор совершит чудо.  
– Конечно, – Хосок исчез внутри, а Намджун сел рядом с Юнги. Он придвинулся бы ближе, чтобы согреть его немного, но тот не выглядел успокоившимся. Не стоило дразнить рассерженную змею, знаете ли.  
– У меня не было мысли тебя оставить, – после минутного молчания заметил Намджун. Подумав, он вытащил кольцо из кармана и протянул Юнги. – Вот, держи гарантии.  
– Решил скрепить нашу связь? – напряженно пошутил тот, но кольцо забрал. – Откуда я знаю – ты так им разбрасываешься, словно оно не имеет значения.  
– Оно очень важно для меня. Отдашь на челноке, когда отчалим.  
Намджун закрыл глаза, стараясь собраться и придумать действенную схему ремонта шаттла. В других термостаты тоже были повреждены, но вместе с ними еще система автопилота и подачи топлива. Этот то ли не успели, то ли не захотели ломать до конца. Хотелось бы знать почему.  
– Хочешь загадку? – Юнги вздохнул и кивнул в сторону двери шаттла. – Зачем Хосок, устроил представление с вуалью, если сам и убрал этих супер-солдат? Он ведь знал, что их рядом нет. Мог сказать – я пронзил пространство, все безопасно. Зачем создавать такую большую вуаль, если…  
– Не искать кого-то? – продолжил Намджун, все-таки осторожно пододвигаясь к нему. – Если захочет, сам расскажет, наверное. У всех нас есть тайны.  
– Это точно, – как-то слишком покладисто согласился Юнги. – И теперь мне кажется, что тайн слишком много.  
Намджун пожал плечами. Его паранойя то просыпалась, то засыпала крепким сном, так что он не знал, когда именно она даст о себе знать. Хосок пока делал все, чтобы обеспечить им успешный побег.  
– Не могу починить, – клацая зубами, признался тот, выскочив обратно в коридор. – Холод там жуткий.  
– Ладно, тогда я кое-что попробую, – Намджун поднялся на ноги и, перебарывая панические мысли о переохлаждении, начал осматривать крошечное помещение шаттла. Там размещалась длинная выдвижная койка для потенциального больного, а точнее, для троих больных, шкафчики с медицинскими препаратами, срок годности которых истек, и кресло пилота.  
После очередного пароля шаттл нехотя завелся, не сразу включив свет и немного покапризничав с консолью управления. Намджун залез в настройки и принялся доводить шаттл до такого состояния, чтобы и без термостата температура на борту стала менее смертельной, и при этом он не взорвался бы во время полета или приземления.  
Сначала ему показалось, что ничего не выйдет – холод все так же пронизывал до самых костей, шаттл отчаянно урчал, пытаясь выполнить все запрошенное, и Намджун уже представил, как его придется эвакуировать отсюда. Воображаемые спасатели в его голове точно нашли бы для него горячего чая или супа, положили бы на прогреваемую плоскость, накрыли сверху пледом…  
Пальцы ног в ботинках начали потихонечку отмерзать, поэтому Намджун зашевелил ими изо всех сил. Какая-то смутная догадка стукнулась в сознание, но чуть было не ускользнула, напуганная его ненормальным поведением.  
Намджун выдохнул, заметив, что больше изо рта не идет пар – значит, общая температура потихонечку росла. Потом встал с кресла, подошел к койке и выдвинул монитор с настройками.  
Пролистав длинные список возможных травм, он, наконец, нашел нужное – «Переохлаждение».  
«Начать прогревание поверхности?» – тут же спросил компьютер, и Намджун с облегчением отказался. Кажется, он нашел способ согреться и не поубивать друг друга.  
Нужно будет завернуть Юнги в пару пледов, которые лежали в каждой палате и хранились на складе, взлететь, поставить шаттл на автопилот, а потом остаток полета поспать. Прямо на этой койке, всем втроем, обеспечивая естественный обмен теплом.  
Звучало неплохо, тем более что мозг посчитал миссию выполненной и попыталась задремать. Намджун на всякий случай ущипнул себя за предплечье и пару раз врезал по щекам.  
– Думаю, что я нашел выход, – он выглянул к Хосоку с Юнги, продолжая, впрочем, шевелить пальцами – сейчас в них точно втыкали крохотные, но очень острые иголочки. Он надеялся, что после поисков решения ему не придется лишиться части конечностей.  
Его появление вызвало невиданный фурор: Юнги с Хосоком так шарахнулись в сторону друг от друга, будто Намджун застал их за чем-то неприличным, и честными, внимательными глазами уставились на него, явно собираясь вести конспект всего, что он скажет.  
Хотя, наверное, он почти и застал. Сложно не заметить симпатию эмпата, да и отказать сможет не каждый. Хосок нервно облизал губы, а чешуя Юнги на секунду стала нежно-розовой. Видимо, процесс успокоения и выяснения тайн шел полным ходом.  
Намджун и не предполагал, что что-то испытает по этому поводу, но откуда-то же взялась вся эта желчь? Не хотелось комментировать происходящее в таком тоне – в конце концов, какое ему-то было дело до происходящего.  
Но внутри все равно неприятно саднило, и Намджун принял волевое решение посчитать все ощущения результатом переохлаждения.  
– У меня есть план, – вдруг сказал Хосок. – Нам нужна фора.  
И почему-то Намджун всерьез напрягся.

  


* * *

  


Хосок улыбнулся, вставая на ноги, – уязвимо, словно хотел одновременно попрощаться и попросить прощения – а потом медленно и не очень уверенно начал:  
– Если я смогу развернуть особенное поле… Не просто заставить их на время считать, что все идет по плану, а забыть о нашем существовании… Это дало бы нам несколько дней – мы могли бы изучить планету, отдохнуть и подготовиться. Или, может, найти там не сломанный корабль и улететь.  
– «Зонтик»? – уточнил Намджун, стараясь не паниковать слишком сильно. – Откуда ты вообще такой взялся, а? «Зонтик» разворачивают пять эмпатов одновременно – пять, Хосок! Держи щит, нам его хватит. Придется шевелиться на планете быстрее, вот и все.  
– Нужно время, – упрямо повторил Хосок. – Я уже создавал поле один.  
Намджун прямо ощущал, как у него перекашивает лицо. Один? Да, он издевался над ним. Никто не мог держать «зонтик» один – во всяком случае, в те времена, когда Намджун еще служил на благо своей планеты и знал о большей части испытаний с эмпатами.  
– А нельзя объяснить все для тех, кто впервые увидел эмпата пару часов назад? – вмешался Юнги. – Что ты хочешь сделать и насколько это опасно?  
– Я… – опять начал Хосок, но Намджун его перебил:  
– Он хочет использовать одну из военных разработок. Мощное поле, заставляющее людей на время забыть о каком-то событии или человеке. Для которого требуется пять – нет, минимум пять эмпатов. И убиться, очевидно.  
– Вы, конечно, мне симпатичны, – Хосок тоже потерял всякое терпение. – Но ради вас я убиваться не собираюсь. Хорошо – мне, мне, мне нужна фора. Нужны эти два дня, ясно? И в ваших интересах помочь мне поставить это ебучее поле, ясно?  
Намджуна и Юнги даже немного толкнуло в грудь его гневом, так что пришлось сделать несколько шагов назад.  
– Ты погибнешь, – еще раз напомнил Намджун. – И ничего этим не добьешься.  
– Так помоги мне, и все будет хорошо.  
Хосок так разозлился, что золотое напыление на лице начало немного светиться.  
– Давайте думать логически, – попросил Юнги, потирая ушибленное вспышкой место на груди. – Если бы Хосок хотел убиться ради нас или идеи, то не стал бы настаивать на помощи. Он мог бы остаться тут, никуда не лететь и заниматься чем угодно. К тому же – он не умер в прошлый раз, когда это делал.  
– Я не хочу снова… – пришлось сжать кулаки и проглотить остаток фразы. Нет, он не мог сейчас этого сказать. Намджун закрыл глаза и постарался поверить в то, что перед ним сейчас стоял самый сильный из всех им виденных эмпатов. – Ладно, но если что-то пойдет не так, то ты сразу же прерываешь процесс. Или я тебя вырубаю.  
– Почему сразу нельзя мне поверить? – со вздохом задал риторический вопрос Хосок. Его ноздри все еще раздувались, но он старался успокоиться. – Нам нужна вся кровь, которая есть и одна доза стабилизатора.  
– Препараты могли испортиться, – пока они шли на склад, Намджун заметил, что за дверью служебной лестницы вдруг стало слишком тихо. Не нашли ли их гуттаперчевые друзья другой вход на этаж?  
– Если у них есть кровь для захваченных эмпатов, значит, есть и стабилизатор, – Хосок снова открыл холодильник. – Вот они, прямо в шприцах.  
– Хорошо. Сядешь в коридоре?  
– Нет, в одной из палат. Хочу, чтобы между мной и вами была стена, – Хосок потер глаза, точно пытаясь избавиться от насыпанного под веки песка. – Будет очень неприятно.  
– Мне нужно быть рядом со шприцом наготове, – Намджун с удовольствием бы двинул его в висок прямо сейчас, отключил и вывез с корабля на шаттле. Но, скорее всего, Хосок ощутил бы его намерение и успел увернуться.  
– Даже не думай, – тут же отозвался тот. – Зачем тебе быть рядом?  
– Успеть сделать инъекцию или вырубить тебя, пока ты не умер, – огрызнулся Намджун. – Не могу расстаться с тобой ни на секунду.  
– Это так мило, – рассеянным голосом заметил Хосок. Его сейчас больше занимало число пакетов. По всему выходило – оно его устроило. – Юнги, захватишь мне вон тот металлический лоток.  
– Ага, а зачем? – Юнги с каждой секундой тревожился все больше. – Я тоже не хочу уходить из палаты.  
– Не хочу блевать на пол, – Хосок остановился и устало посмотрел на них. – С вами вообще можно договориться?  
– О таких вещах – нет. Да, нас может сильно придавить «зонтиком», но я к этому готов, а Юнги заодно поймет, что такое мощное воздействие эмпата.  
– Прозвучало, как ос-с-скорбление, – заметил тот. – Будет хуже, чем от вуали?  
– О, ты не представляешь, – с тяжелым вздохом Хосок собирался перебраться в палату напротив, но Намджун поймал его за локоть.  
– Давай обустроимся ближе к шаттлу, – он успел прихватить со склада штук пять пледов, так что заодно закинул бы их внутрь. – Мало ли что. Наши друзья куда-то делись от двери.  
– Ладно, – Хосок послушно сменил направление. – Расскажешь нам, кстати, какую команду ввел на панели управления?  
Юнги за их спиной раздраженно зашипел. Ну, что поделать – за этот день из шкафов высыпалось какое-то ненормальное количество скелетов.  
– Как только шаттл отделится от корабля, система посчитает, что произошла аварийная ситуация. И «Королева» начнет транслировать сигнал бедствия.  
Намджун закинул свертки с пледами в шаттл и вернулся к остальным.  
– Какой сигнал?  
В палате все выглядело готовым к приему пациентов, только немного пыльным. Хосок сел на пол около кровати так, чтобы опираться головой о край матраса, бережно устроил пакеты по правую руку, а лоток по левую.  
– Биологическая угроза. Наивысшая степень, – Намджуну даже стало немного полегче от того, что он произнес это вслух. Когда-то он не сомневался в правильности своих действий, но после некоторых событий – начал задаваться вопросами.  
– Думаешь, они поверят и не полезут сразу в эту слизь? – спросил Юнги. – Иначе случится страшное.  
– Когда спустя шестьдесят лет появляется пропавший корабль – любой прислушается, – Намджун сел максимально рядом с Хосоком и привычным для себя движением взял его за руки и начал растирать. Пальцы ощущались ледяными.  
– Интересный ты, – спустя пару минут, когда руки согрелись, заметил Хосок. – Может, ты врач?  
– К сожалению, нет.  
Хорошо хоть больше он не стал играть в угадайку. Юнги сел с другой стороны на пол и опять скрестил все конечности, точно защищаясь от сглаза.  
– Ладно, начнем, – Хосок вскрыл очередную крышку на пакете и начал пить. Намджун старался подготовить себя к нагрузке, уговорить тело не терять бдительности и подвижности, но все равно сбился со вдоха, когда сила опять раскрылась вокруг Хосока. На этот раз их словно придавило огромным камнем, причем точечно – куда-то в то место, где шея присоединялась к плечам.  
В голове заныло сильнее – точно, а Намджун уже успел забыть про сотрясение.  
Шел третий пакет крови – туман в глазах Хосока стал совсем плотным. В их глубине плескался уже не дым, а молочного цвета жидкость. Зрачки совсем пропали, а на губах появилась легкая и до дрожи пугающая улыбка.  
Для многих эмпатов трюки, которые они учили во время военной службы, давали доступ к такой власти, которая сводила их с ума. Но одно прикосновение к ней создавало такую вспышку счастья, что отказаться не хватало сил.  
– Хосок, ты на корабле. Ты в медицинском отсеке. Мы ждем тебя. Разверни «зонтик» и возвращайся сюда, – сдавленно сказал Намджун, и улыбка Хосока пропала. Для такой силы он вел себя достаточно адекватно.  
Пальцы слепо нашарили еще один пакет, сорвали крышку. А ведь Намджун никогда не любил фильмы ужасов, и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь станет частью подобного сюжета.  
Где-то вдалеке, но абсолютно точно на этаже что-то плюхнуло – такой звук издала бы огромная масса черной дряни, упавшая откуда-то из труб или вентиляции. Потом закапало остатками.  
– Юнги, – Намджун с трудом повернулся – Юнги, морщась, держался за шею и пытался отвоевать себе немного воздуха. – Ты должен встать. Около следующих дверей в палату есть квадратная аварийная панель. Введи пароль – «биологическая угроза». Это закроет гермозатвор в начале коридора. Только быстрее, пока эта штука опять не отрастила себе ноги.  
– Понял, – прохрипел тот, на четвереньках начиная двигаться к выходу. Намджун закрыл глаза и взмолился, чтобы он успел. У него же была повреждена нога, твари могли успеть первыми.  
Стараясь не паниковать и не представлять, как Юнги пытается отбиться от твари, Намджун сосредоточился на состоянии Хосока. У него оставался один пакет, но тело уже не выдерживало нагрузки – руки ходили ходуном, а из носа потекла струйка крови.  
– Хосок, времени мало. Я ввожу стабилизатор, а ты заканчиваешь передавать внушение и возвращаешься. Давай, докажи мне, что я не прав. Докажи, что один эмпат может создать «зонтик».  
Намджун медленно ввел стабилизатор, надеясь только, что Хосок сейчас его слышит, а не рехнулся и потерялся вне корабля. Вокруг все оставалось таким же ватным и застывшим, ничего не менялось.  
Намджун принялся считать про себя – на двадцати он собирался вырубить Хосока и тащить его в шаттл любой ценой.  
– Пароль не подходит, – из другой вселенной крикнул Юнги. – И хорошо, что ты не видишь происходящего. Нужен гермозатвор, срочно!  
Этот пароль просто обязан был сработать – он задавался автоматически, если, конечно, кто-то из местных не считал себя потрясающим шутником и не заменил его на очевидную всем остальным угрозу.  
– Попробуй «черная дрянь», – велел Намджун, понимая, что голос стал тихим, как у новорожденного котенка. В своей голове он досчитал до десяти.  
– Не то, – Юнги звучал уже как-то обреченно.  
– Черная слизь, – предложил Намджун. Двенадцать.  
– Нет.  
– Черная жижа, – в голове забрезжил еще один вариант. Идеальный для всех таких шутников. Четырнадцать.  
– Нет, Намджун, оно…  
– Черное золото, – выплюнул Намджун, занося руку над Хосоком, и тут тот дернулся, мгновенно возвращаясь на корабль, а потом согнулся над лотком и изверг в него все только что выпитое.  
В коридоре зажужжало, а автоматический голос из динамиков оглушительно громко сказал:  
– Внимание, на борту биологическая угроза. Пожалуйста, воспользуйтесь спасательными челноками и шаттлами, чтобы покинуть корабль. Внимание…  
– Сейчас умру и оглохну, – между двумя спазмами простонал Хосок. – Ты в норме?  
– Ага, – сказал Намджун, обессиленно растягиваясь на полу и упираясь раскаленным лбом в прохладный пол.  
– Дурацкий пароль, – резюмировал Юнги. – Все хорошо?  
Намджун издал сдавленный смешок – как будто все происходящее могло хотя бы издали напомнить «все хорошо».

  


* * *

  


Вставать совершенно не хотелось, и Намджун лежал, пока Юнги, прихрамывая, не подошел и не начал помогать ему подняться. Хосок тоже обессиленно сидел и тяжело дышал, только вытер рот краем простыни с кровати – на большее сил не хватило.  
– Нужно выбираться. Давайте. Иначе чего ради я тут в коридоре чуть не умер от ужаса, а?  
– А что там было? – Намджун с трудом поднялся на четвереньки, потом сел на колени, чувствуя, каким ватным и подозрительно легким стало его тело. Таким легким, что он им не управлял почти.  
– Этой дряни стало ужасно много, и она двигалась по стенам, по полу и по потолку, как… Как…. Не знаю, как что, но я чуть не поседел.  
– Эта штука все еще шумит. Говорит на разные голоса, – едва слышно заметил Хосок. – Кошмар.  
– Да, – Намджуна хватило только на одно слово – остальные силы он потратил на возвращение к прямохождению. – Идем?  
Вдвоем они подняли на ноги Хосока. Тот заглянул Намджуну в лицо и спросил:  
– Ну что – я тебе доказал?  
– Не слишком ли много самодовольства для такого упадка сил? – поддразнил Намджун, погладив его по спине. – Доказал, конечно. Не знаю правда – что, но доказал.  
– Это было круто, – скромно вклинился Юнги. – Как будто я попал в фильм ужасов.  
– Спасибо, – все так же самодовольно поблагодарил его Хосок. – Слушайте меня и не пропадете.  
Намджун фыркнул. Они дошли до шаттла, из которого уже не шла такая волна холода, но Юнги все равно затормозил и разве что в край двери не вцепился двумя руками. А вот Хосок послушно забрел внутрь и даже полностью вытащил койку.  
– Выбери там на панели пункт «Переохлаждение», а потом включить подогрев, – попросил его Намджун, разворачивая плед.  
– Я точно не замерзну? – еще раз спросил Юнги каким-то обреченным тоном. Так дети спрашивают, не будет ли им больно перед кабинетом врача, зная, что ответ родителей – ложь.  
– Не замерзнешь, – Намджун накинул ему на плечи плед. – Идем, ляжешь, и я тебя заверну еще.  
По гермозатвору что-то грохнуло изо всех сил, и Юнги все-таки сдался и позволил втащить себя за руку внутрь. Хосок уже включил программу прогревания, скинул обувь и растянулся на койке с краю. Намджун был ему очень благодарен – сам он больше любил место у стены, а Юнги они бы положили в середину.  
– Снимай свои ботинки и ложись, – велел Намджун, закрывая дверь шаттла. Он размотал еще пледов – одним накрыл Хосока, вторым замотал Юнги ноги, а третьим укутал того еще сильнее, почти что превратив в рукотворный кокон.  
Юнги тихо вздохнул и заерзал внутри, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.  
– Я пристегну нас, – сказал Хосок, нащупывая ремни безопасности снизу на койке. – Убираемся отсюда.  
– Хорошо, – Намджун перелез через койку и устроился в кресле. – Юнги, разговаривай со мной, ладно?  
– Ладно, – согласился тот. – Чувствую себя идиотом.  
– Согревшимся идиотом? – уточнил Намджун, запуская основную часть программ. Шаттл содрогнулся, перемещаясь на небольшую взлетную полосу.  
– Наверное, – Юнги опять вздохнул.  
– Внимание! Для предотвращения распространения угрозы шаттл будет просканирован. Оставайтесь на своих местах, – сообщил материнский компьютер.  
– Ох, только не это, – кажется, этот бесстрастный голос только усилил панику Юнги. – Думаете, на борту есть этот ужас?  
– Кто знает, – Намджун откинулся на спинку и закрыл глаза. Его опять начало подташнивать – и от стресса, и от голода. Желудок вдруг решил всерьез вспомнить, что ему полагается трехразовое питание.  
– Проверка закончена на пятнадцать процентов… на тридцать… на сорок пять…  
– Нас такими темпами сожрут, – прошептал Юнги. Хосок едва слышно замурлыкал ему что-то, и тот замолк.  
– Девяносто… Проверка закончена. Биологической угрозы не обнаружено, – резюмировал компьютер, и Намджун нажал на кнопку, открывая шлюз, и одновременно потянул рычаг на себя.  
Шаттл скользнул по своей взлетной полосе и так легко выскочил из бока «Королевы», словно засиделся на борту и торопился на свободу. Планета впереди выглядела близкой и далекой одновременно – Намджун дал бы автопилоту три часа, чтобы добраться до орбиты.  
– Выбрались, – сообщил он, а потом позвал: – Юнги?  
Тишина так его напугала, что он резко обернулся и столкнулся взглядом с Хосоком.  
– Он спит, – пояснил тот. – Теплый, я проверил. Его просто разморило, да и меня тоже клонит в сон. Присоединишься к нам?  
– Сейчас. Нужно запустить автопилот, – Намджун нашел навигатор и вручную вбил координаты планеты. К счастью, простейшие расчеты на шаттлах осуществляла встроенная программа – голова гудела, как древний колокол. Ни о какой сложной умственной деятельности и речи быть не могло.  
– Хорошо, что тут греется поверхность. Прямо не шаттл, а санаторий, – Хосок говорил все менее и менее разборчиво и громко. – Хорошо, что вы тут оказались… Нет, ну, плохо, конечно, но я… Мне было бы так тяжело… И одиноко…  
– Засыпай тоже, – посоветовал ему Намджун. В кресле его пока что немного освежал воздух вокруг. Ну, хотя бы пальцы ног не отмерзали, и на этом спасибо. – Автопилот почти запущен.  
«Вы подтверждаете маршрут? Или выбрать маршрут к ближайшей спасательной станции?»  
Конечно, система хотела, как лучше, но Намджун предполагал, что никому из них на спасательной станции – находящейся явно не близко – не были бы рады. Разве что Хосоку, за которого военные могли назначить вознаграждение. Если Намджун все еще хоть что-то понимал в мотивах их действий – они добровольно не отпустили бы эмпата с такой невероятной силой.  
Разобравшись с маршрутом и подтверждением, Намджун сел на свою часть койки, стянул ботинки – помещение начало неуловимо напоминать атмосферой солдатскую казарму – развернул последний плед и, накрывшись, осторожно устроился вдоль стены.  
– Мы не разобьемся? – сквозь дрему спросил Хосок.  
– Нет, автопилот разбудит меня на орбите, чтобы я посадил шаттл, – Намджун постарался подвинуться так, чтобы согреть Юнги еще и своим теплом. Рука как-то сама легла поперек кокона, почти дотянувшись до Хосока.  
Тот неуловимо повернулся так, чтобы пальцы Намджуна коснулись его бока, и довольно выдохнул.  
Вроде бы весь день он мечтал об отдыхе, но сейчас мало того, что подводило желудок, так еще и в голове точно поселился пчелиный рой. Фрагментами вспоминалось все пережитое – собиралось в один узор из калейдоскопа, потом в другой, не показывая картину целиком.  
«Не могу уснуть», – подумал Намджун, собираясь уже открыть глаза и вернуться в кресло, как вдруг поверхность под ним качнулась, а темнота стала непроницаемой – мозг все-таки сжалился над ним.  
Где-то на грани между сном и явью он услышал, как включилась радиосвязь, поймав сообщение с «Королевы»:  
– Говорит «Королева Маргарита». На борту аварийная ситуация. Биологическая угроза. Наивысшая опасность.  
И с облегчением заснул.

  


* * *

  


Тихо позвякивали металлические колокольчики и трубочки. Совсем как несколько часов назад, перед пробуждением. Намджун сам повесил на крыльцо «музыку ветра», изо всех сил стараясь с уважением относиться к стихии Воздуха. Без этого, как ему объяснили, ничего не вышло бы.  
Солнце заходило – его лучи едва касались закрытых век, рядом шелестели листьями кусты айвы, поскрипывала цепь дивана-качели, на которой устроился Намджун. Открывать глаза и шевелиться категорически не хотелось. У него редко выдавались такие идеальные дни.  
Под ребрами свернулась какая-то смутная, беспричинная тревога, но Намджун просто отмахнулся от нее, полностью сосредоточившись на ощущениях. Он удобно лежал, у него ничего не болело, он чувствовал тепло, а самое главное…  
Скрип досок под чьими-то шагами прервал поток его мыслей, так и не дав добраться до важных вещей. Но Намджуна это не сильно расстроило – он всегда мог обдумать все позже.  
Кто-то сел рядом, прижался теплым бедром к его боку. Намджун приоткрыл глаза и увидел Хосока.  
– Привет, – тот наклонился к его лицу и улыбнулся. – Все спишь? А я уже соскучился.  
Что-то было не так, но Намджун никак не мог сказать почему. В попытке понять он провел ладонью по щеке Хосока, чувствуя нежность кожи. На кончиках пальцев, как и обычно, осели крошечные золотые пылинки.  
– А ты соскучился? – игривым, где-то подцепленным, но знакомым тоном спросил Хосок, а потом поцеловал его. Его теплые губы на вкус напоминали этот летний вечер, но в животе у Намджуна все скрутилось от жгучего чувства вины и неправильности.  
Задыхаясь от ненависти к себе, он дернулся… и проснулся в летящем сквозь холод к незнакомой планете шаттле. Юнги спал, тихо вздыхая и пытаясь спрятать нос в пледах, а вот Хосок смотрел на него.  
Намджун ощутил, как сам того не желая, краснеет. Ему показалось, что Хосок каким-то образом увидел или понял, что происходит в его ненормальной голове.  
– Эй, – тот протянул к нему руку и положил пальцы ему на запястье. Так эмпаты проверяли состояние. – Тебе что-то приснилось? Я эмпат, а не телепат, ты не забыл? Не волнуйся.  
Его глаза поблескивали в темноте шаттла – свет отключился для экономии энергии, так что сейчас их освещало только мерцание мониторов.  
– Не знаю, как это назвать, – Намджун криво улыбнулся. – Не кошмар, не приятный сон, а какое-то… безумие. Как будто я снова дома, но все неправильно, понимаешь?  
– А где твой дом? – Хосок положил ладонь под щеку и приготовился слушать.  
– Там, куда я больше не могу вернуться, – прозвучало не так спокойно, как хотелось. – Еще немного мой корабль был мне домом, но и его забрали.  
– Но тебе хотелось бы?  
Хороший вопрос. Намджун и сам задавался им не раз, но сегодня впервые ответил честно:  
– Не особенно. Там больше нет ничего, что было бы мне дорого.  
Повисла пауза, и Намджуну вдруг показалось, что Хосок сейчас снова заснет, оставив его наедине со всеми этими снами, поэтому он с усилием вытолкнул из себя короткое признание:  
– Моя жена была эмпатом.  
Слова поплыли между ними, все так же причиняя нестерпимую боль где-то в уголках глаз.  
– Поэтому ты так хорошо знаешь, как помочь мне? – спросил Хосок. Его улыбка стала мягкой, сочувственной, а пальцы коротко погладили запястье Намджуна.  
– Я учился у нее. Мне хотелось делать для нее все, чтобы защитить от ее работы и других людей.  
– Она использовала свои способности в военных целях? – в глубине глаз Хосока проскользнуло какое-то сильное чувство.  
– Не совсем. Она работала на посольском корабле. Помогала налаживать отношения с другими расами. Ей так нравилась чужая культура.  
Намджун понимал, что еще несколько слов, и он уже просто не сможет остановиться – будет говорить, говорить, говорить, пока не сойдет с ума или не сдохнет. Паника пережала горло, а потом его окутало чужим спокойствием.  
– Все в порядке.  
Хотелось цепляться за голос Хосока, чтобы не рухнуть куда-нибудь, откуда нет спасения.  
– Она научила меня интересоваться другими людьми, другим расами. До нее меня гораздо больше захватывало изучение кораблей и планет. Казалось, что у нас столько времени впереди…  
Теперь тень скользила и по лицу.  
– Что с ней случилось?  
Самый страшный вопрос из всех. У Намджуна заныло буквально все в теле, и он мотнул головой:  
– Прости, я пока не могу. Дай мне полчаса, час, может быть. Тогда я соберусь с духом.  
– Хочешь спросить что-нибудь у меня?  
Почему-то Намджуну показалось, что Хосок хотел сказать что-то еще, но пока передумал.  
– Как в игре на доверие? Вопрос за вопрос? – Намджуна когда-то учили, что за информацию о себе стоило просить равноценную от собеседника. Плохо учили, наверное.  
– Да, – Хосок улыбнулся, довольно искренне, но его глаза наполнились тревогой.  
– Ты работал на военных? – Намджун постарался пояснить свой вопрос, чтобы не обидеть. – С такой силой тебя просто не отпустили бы. Ты сбежал?  
– Сбежал, – Хосок кивнул, закусил щеку на секунду, собираясь с мыслями. – Ладно, считай, что у моего ответа две части. Одна – моя история, вторая – история эмпатов. Вторую ты не захочешь слышать, но придется, ладно?  
– Уже пугает, – Намджун вздрогнул, когда Юнги сквозь сон пробормотал что-то очень сердитое. – Надеюсь, мы его не разбудим.  
– Пока нет, – Хосок поправил ему плед, а потом вернул руку на запястье Намджуна. – Он регенерирует, ему не до этого. Готов слушать?  
– Давай, – в животе заныло от предвкушения чего-то неприятного.  
– Моя история. Как и всех, меня отправили на военную службу. Ты сам это понимаешь – откуда бы мне научиться всем этим трюкам, если я не помогал военным. Их устраивали мои силы, я заставил себя привыкнуть к происходящему. В один из дней мне сказали выпустить «вуаль» – до соседнего корабля было рукой подать, по размерам он был в два раза меньше, чем «Королева». Плевое дело, как ты понимаешь.  
Его пальцы вдруг стали холодными, а взгляд – отрешенным и направленным вовнутрь.  
– Я выпустил вуаль – отчитался по количеству людей и их местонахождению, а потом мне вкололи заморозку. Им хотелось уничтожить команду наименее затратным способом, поэтому специальная команда телепортировалась на соседний корабль и начала методично защищать все помещения.  
Намджун и сам не ожидал, что его начнет колотить, но он, наверное, слишком хорошо представлял себе, как Хосок стоял там, не имея возможности отключиться от других, стоял и чувствовал смерть каждого, как свою собственную.  
– После я сбежал, – быстро закончил Хосок, не вдаваясь в подробности. Намджун рефлекторно переплел с ним пальцы с его, стараясь поддержать во время этого воспоминания. – Это моя история. Меня ищут, но я решил, что скорее вышибу себе мозги, чем вернусь.  
– Нужно быть психом, чтобы так использовать эмпатов, – хрипло заметил Намджун. – Это безумие.  
– Ты многого не знаешь, – Хосок облизал губы и ответно сжал его руку. – Как давно тебя изгнали?  
Намджун хмыкнул – конечно, Хосок сопоставил его слова и поведение – и сделал единственный возможный вывод. Или все-таки узнал его, просто не подал вида.  
– Пять лет назад.  
– Тогда понятно, – Хосок снова выключился из реальности, чтобы найти в себе силы договорить. – Три года назад вышел специальный декрет, приравнивающий эмпатов к имуществу. К военной собственности, если быть точнее.  
– Что? – голос прозвучал странно, но Намджун не стал на этом фокусироваться. – Это невозможно. Эмпаты – отдельная раса. Никто бы не позволил…  
– Шестьдесят лет назад, – жестко прервал его Хосок чуть повысив голос, – начали первые опыты по созданию генетически улучшенного эмпата. Нас выводили, как породу собак или домашнего скота. Скрещивали и улучшали геном, пока не добились большей силы. С этого момента все эмпаты, выведенные таким образом, стали не отдельной расой, а собственностью ученых. Как нам говорили – вложены были огромные деньги. И мы станем свободными только когда вернем их все.  
Голова закружилась, и Намджун поспешил лечь, чтобы сильнее ее не потревожить. Словно внутри панически метались вопросы без ответов: его жена знала об этом? Ее тоже вывели в лаборатории? Неужели в любом случае у них не было никакого будущего?  
– Мои возможности – результат кропотливого труда какого-то ученого, – Хосок выдохнул и обмяк. Его ладонь соскользнула на пледы и осталась бессильно лежать. – Тебе нечему удивляться. Я такой сейчас не один.  
Сквозь торнадо из паники и попытки сопоставить факты Намджун заметил, как повлажнели глаза Хосока. Тот часто заморгал, пытаясь справиться с собой, и отгородился от только что сказанного улыбкой.  
– Думаю, что у меня будут еще вопросы – сложно осознать все это сразу, – Намджун приподнялся, стараясь не растревожить затихшее головокружение, а потом протянул руку и погладил его по щеке, как только что во сне. – Спасибо, что сказал. Мне очень жаль.  
– Не извиняйся за все человечество, – фыркнул Хосок, стараясь впитать каждую секунду прикосновения. – Просто… Возможно, это тебе что-то объяснит. А сейчас спи – я и так отнял у тебя время для восстановления.  
Намджун кивнул и снова лег – на кончиках пальцев остались крошечные золотые пылинки. Ему не хотелось сейчас думать ни о чем, поэтому он закрыл глаза и, сфокусировавшись на ощущении теплой кожи под пальцами, снова заснул.

  


* * *

  


После услышанного хороший сон просто не мог прийти – Намджун то падал в бесконечную темноту, тщетно пытаясь зацепиться руками хотя бы за что-то, то пытался поговорить с кем-то, убедить, не дать уйти, но только бессмысленно кричал и махал рукам вслед удаляющейся машине.  
А ведь он действительно верил в то, что сможет выспаться на борту шаттла и хотя бы немного почувствовать себя лучше. Но каждая мысль только ухудшала состояние: его сильнее тошнило и тоскливо ныла голова, точно сдавленная со всех сторон металлическим обручем.  
Намджун вырвался из сна, тяжело дыша и пытаясь разглядеть на приборной панели отсчет времени до приземления. Хорошо хоть цифры сделали такими большими, специально для невнимательных и проскользнувших мимо офтальмологов из призывной комиссии. По всему выходило, что еще час ему предстояло мучиться внутри собственной головы.  
Хосок спал, и в мерцающем свете его лицо казалось немного скорбным, словно ему тоже не давало покое прошлое. А вот Юнги, кажется, наоборот чувствовал себя намного лучше, даже покинул свой кокон из пледов, оставив себе только один. Он перестал выглядеть таким бледным, и Намджун мысленно похвалил себя за идею.  
Захотелось лечь по-другому. Он шевельнулся, пытаясь немного подвинуть руку, лежащую поперек груди Юнги, но тот вдруг дернулся, панически распахнув глаза. Чешуя на его шее мгновенно стала твердой, защищая от возможного нападения.  
– Эй, это я. Все в порядке. Я тебе не причиню вреда, – тихо сказал Намджун.  
Юнги скосил глаза на него, точно пытался проверить его слова на каком-то внутреннем детекторе лжи.  
– Прос-с-сти, – чешуя медленно возвращалась в прежнее состояние. – Прос-с-сто иногда…  
– Иногда, – повторил Намджун, поощряя его продолжить.  
– Иногда у тебя такое лицо, с-с-с-словно ты мне горло с-с-собираешься вырвать, – Юнги вздохнул. – С-с-скажи чес-с-стно, Намджун, когда ты говорил – «я работал с-с-с нагами», ты ведь имел в виду, что воевал с-с-с ними, да? Убивал их?  
– Да, – согласился Намджун. – Была война.  
Прерывисто вздохнув, Юнги закрыл глаза – шея оставалась не защищенной – а потом уже другим, спокойным голосом признался:  
– Ты не соврал про шаттл. Мне в жизни так тепло не было.  
– Я и не собирался в этом тебя обманывать, – Намджун подумал все-таки убрать с него руку, но не захотел еще раз пугать.  
– Спасибо, – Юнги помолчал. – А зачем вы вообще все это делали? Ну, сотрудничали со мной?  
– А что мы должны были тебя там бросить, как только увидели?  
– Многие так бы и поступили. После войны нас мало кто воспринимает нормально.  
– Ну, нет. Мы в одной лодке, вроде как команда, – Намджун постарался, чтобы голос звучал максимально убедительно. На самом деле он не мог объяснить, отчего они сразу же сработались и не переубивали друг друга из-за различий в обусловленном расой поведении. Может, инстинкт самосохранения сработал.  
– Команда, – Юнги усмехнулся одной стороной рта. Его явно не впечатлила эта агитка. – Ладно, Намджун, раз ты не обманул – отдаю тебе кольцо.  
Оно появилось в его руке так внезапно, словно Намджун смотрел увлекательный фокус. Чувствуя, как внутри что-то начинает глухо ныть, Намджун забрал кольцо и уже хотел спрятать в кармане, но Юнги перехватил его руку и спросил:  
– Почему ты уже второй раз не хочешь надевать его? Оно же тебе дорого.  
– По дурацкой причине, – признался Намджун. Пальцы у Юнги все равно остались прохладными. – Не думаю, что стоит ее озвучивать.  
– Озвучь, – упрямо попросил тот.  
– Когда-то давно мне надели его на палец. И теперь… Я не могу вернуть его на место сам.  
– Ты ни разу его не снимал? Серьезно? – удивленно уточнил Юнги, а потом неуверенно предложил: – Хочешь, я надену? Извини, что забрал в первый раз.  
– Ничего, тебя можно было понять, – Намджун спрятал кольцо в кулаке. – Я не знаю. Кажется, это будет еще более идиотским, чем моя причина.  
Юнги не стал спорить и просто начал задумчиво изучать его лицо, точно пытаясь прочитать мысли – теперь Намджун понимал вопрос Хосока на лестнице. Радужка у Юнги цветом напоминала выдержанный виски, а вертикальный зрачок гипнотизировал, не давая отвести взгляд. Действительно красивые глаза.  
– Я слышал, о чем вы говорили с Хосоком, – наконец, признался Юнги, а потом сразу же возмущенно добавил: – Если не хотите, чтобы вас слушали, не болтайте у меня над ухом.  
Пару минут он еще возмущенно дышал и ждал упрека от Намджуна.  
– Что случилось с твоей женой? – так и не дождавшись, спросил он. И почему-то под взглядом его гипнотизирующих глаз у Намджуна получилось начать:  
– Она была на посольском корабле, когда мы получили сигнал двигаться навстречу кораблям нагов. В тот момент мы все плохо понимали, чего же хочет наше командование: все-таки заставить отдать две планеты с ресурсами или полностью уничтожить их. Ее корабль отклонился от курса…  
Мысли привычно поплыли, и Намджун постарался собрать их во что-то более-менее последовательное.  
– Наверное, она попала в их сеть – но мы обнаружили, что наги захватили корабль слишком поздно. Посол не стал подавать никаких сигналов бедствия, кто знает почему. Верил в свою неприкосновенность? Сошел с ума? Решил не рисковать жизнями людей на корабле и сдался в заложники?  
Намджун с трудом заставил себя немного понизить голос, иначе они рисковали разбудить Хосока. Хотя, конечно, он давно разбудил его своими эмоциями.  
– И вот мы остановились. Высшее командование велело пренебречь посольским кораблем и уничтожить нагов. А я…  
В своем личном аду Намджун день за днем принимал бы одно и то же решение. Неправильное.  
– Я приказал отходить – они обещали отпустить корабль, если мы не нападем. Они боялись. Потом последний в линии корабль зачем-то дал залп. И все превратилось в ад.  
Намджун мог бы с точностью до секунды сказать, когда ее не стало. Ровно после того, как он в последний раз ощутил поток ее любви, направленный на него.  
– Я не знаю, кто выстрелил по ее кораблю. Ничего не знаю. Все смешалось. Потом меня судили, изгнали, но это не имело никакого значения. Я всегда был плохим солдатом – не мог перестать раздумывать над приказами…  
Слова как-то вылетали уже сами собой, словно на скучной вечеринке за обязательным светским разговором. Юнги вовремя обнял его, так крепко прижав к себе, что Намджун на секунду выдохнул весь воздух и забыл, как вдохнуть. Потом стало полегче, несмотря на то, что вся сказанное он никак не мог забрать обратно. Ладонь Юнги между лопаток точно затыкала ту дыру, которая осталась на месте сердца.  
– Не знаю, как сочувствовать нормально, – тихо прошептал Юнги. – Но тебе очень больно сейчас, я понимаю.  
От его плеча пахло потом, кофе и оружейными смазками, причем последними так сильно, что Намджун мог бы назвать марку.  
– Я просто не могу не думать… Это какой-то ад. Никакого больше смысла в происходящем. Не живу, а…  
Требовалось срочно на что-то отвлечься, пока цепочка несвязных мыслей не привела к единственному логичному выводу. Обычно он звучал так – если не живу, то стоит выброситься в открытый космос. Но Намджун не мог так ее подвести после того, как уже один раз сглупил.  
– Судя по тому, что ты вытащил нас с этого забытого Интеллектом корабля, ты живешь правильнее, чем многие, – Юнги, наконец, выпустил его из рук.  
– Если бы, – Намджун опять ощутил, как нестерпимо жжет где-то под веками. – Ладно, раз уж у нас вечер откровений – может, расскажешь, почему ты так не похож по поведению на обычного нага?  
– Око за око? – спросил Юнги, цитируя что-то очень древнее. – Ладно, но, боюсь, мы все тут не мастера веселых, жизнеутверждающих историй. А жаль, я бы послушал что-то веселое про нагов…  
Он мотнул головой, словно сам с собой ругаясь:  
– Ответ прост – я пытался стать частью вашего мира. Мои родители улетели с родной планеты довольно давно. Они хотели интегрироваться в ваше общество – считали его более развитым, более гуманным. Ваши политики говорили много красивых, громких слов. Но наша судьба ничем не отличалась от судьбы тысяч мигрантов. Отдельный район, предвзятое отношение, жизнь почти возле той черты, за которой начиналась нищета. Ничего нового. А потом началась война…  
– Вас отправили в военный центр перемещения?  
– Да, интернировали, как потом начали говорить. По-умному.  
– Твои родители? – Намджун не хотел перебивать, но вопрос вырвался сам. Ему пришло в голову, что тот отчаянный ужас Юнги на корабле мог быть связан с лагерем. В одном из них персонал не позаботился о температуре, и в первую же ночь многие наги погибли от холода. Говорили, что замерзая они сходили с ума. Конечно, кого-то за это наказали – лишением премий – но в прессе руководство оправдалось тем, что никто на тот момент не знал о важности поддержания температуры, а наги могли сами сообщить о том, что в чем-то нуждаются.  
– Они живы и здоровы, думают, что я устроился на хорошую работу и присылаю им честно заработанные деньги, – отмахнулся Юнги. – Так вот лагерь. Там меня научили воровать, драться и разбираться в оружии. Этим я и зарабатываю – улучшаю, чиню и продаю пушки.  
– Извини, что спросил. Наверное, никто не захотел бы вспоминать о лагере, – Намджун на секунду закрыл глаза, почему-то чувствуя не только вину, но и какое-то странное спокойствие. У них вышел настоящий вечер, а, может, и день историй. Не хватало только костра, но его не позволяла техника безопасности.  
– Ничего.  
Юнги похлопал его по спине, успокаивая, но Намджун снова ощутил, как поднимается с самого дна души вся не пережитая муть.  
– Ты можешь мне ответить на один вопрос? Как наг?  
– Я даже предполагаю на какой, – Юнги вздохнул. – Спрашивай.  
– Если бы я отвел корабли тогда, наги отпустили бы корабль? Я понимаю, что ты не рос там всю жизнь, но многие говорят, что они соблюдают договоренности. Может, даже на каком-то биологическом уровне… Если бы я…  
Юнги поймал его лицо в ладони, запирая разгорающуюся истерику внутри, а потом очень медленно принялся объяснять:  
– Намджун, я не знаю. И никто не узнает. Нет никаких биологических часов, которые показывали бы нам точное время и заставляли соблюдать договоренности. Или мне их не выдали. Я не знаю. И ты не знаешь. Ты рассказал – и я понимаю, что ты сделал то, что казалось правильным. Если я скажу – ты сделал все правильно, станет ли легче? Или это все равно ни на секунду не отменит твою потерю?  
Намджун с трудом кивнул, показывая, наверное, что не отменит. Кто знает – у него внутри словно разорвалась граната, разметав остатки его самого по углам. Боль стала настолько сильной, что Намджун отделился от нее, отодвинул в сторону.  
– Но это же не повод постоянно оставаться там и раз за разом отдавать этот приказ? – Юнги большими пальцами неуверенно погладил его по скулам и попросил: – Сделай что-нибудь здесь и сейчас.  
– А красивые у него губы, – подумал этот отделившийся Намджун и рефлекторно потянулся вперед, к Юнги, в ответ на эту просьбу. Тот сделал крошечное, неуверенное движение навстречу, точно соглашаясь помочь хотя бы так, и в этот самый момент искра между ними решила воплотиться в жизнь, вызвав удар статическим электричеством.  
Намджун отшатнулся и, глядя в такое же ошарашенное лицо Юнги, неожиданно для самого себя фыркнул и со стоном ткнулся лицом в плед, чтобы задушить вспышку хохота. Почему в его жизни все стало таким дурацким? Какие-то придуманные им правила, проблемы, корабль этот с черной жижей, дурацкий челнок, в котором летели они, трое гуманоидов, переломанных одной и той же системой, называвшей себя самой гуманная во вселенной.  
Он с трудом оторвался от пледа и увидел, что Юнги жмурится и издает свистящие звуки, пытаясь тоже не сорваться и разбудить хохотом Хосока.  
– Идиотская жизнь, – Намджун пододвинулся ближе к нему, снова оказавшись в слишком личном пространстве. Юнги наклонил голову, ожидая его следующего движения – воздух опять заискрил, но они оба медлили, не решаясь продолжить, и тут вмешался Хосок:  
– Слушайте, – раздраженно заметил он. – У меня сейчас голова лопнет от ваших эмоций. Поцелуйтесь уже, а?  
Юнги удивленно обернулся в его сторону, и тот сердито добавил:  
– Я не ревную. Мне это не нужно.  
Намджун почему-то прочитал в этом «потому что вы и так оба мои» и хмыкнул. Юнги снова повернулся к нему, блестя глазами и, видимо, собираясь извиниться и предложить поспать еще. Но Намджун мягко поймал ладонью его подбородок и поцеловал, не давая себе возможности почувствовать ничего лишнего.  
За последние два часа он чувствовал боль, которую ничто не могло погасить. Разве что короткий, но очень нежный поцелуй с кем-то, кого он только начал узнавать. С кем-то, кто не умел сочувствовать, но как-то сделал больше, чем многие сочувствующие пять лет назад. Выстоял и не разрушился.

  


* * *

  


Следующие минут сорок Намджун, наконец, крепко проспал – ему не снились сны, не мучили никакие навязчивые мысли, ничего не болело. Он просто растворился на время в бархатной, теплой темноте. К сожалению, именно сегодня старая военная привычка просыпаться от толчка во время снижения скорости решила вернуться к нему во всей своей красе.  
Намджун открыл глаза и убедился, что до сигнала о необходимости посадки осталось три минуты. Даже если бы он захотел, то не успел бы уснуть, а вставать не стоило, чтобы не разбудить остальных. В этом и заключалась вся подлость такого пробуждения.  
Осторожно оглядевшись, Намджун обнаружил, что каким-то образом умудрился поменяться местами с Юнги и оказаться в центре. С одной стороны к нему прижимался Хосок, а с другой – Юнги, причем последний решил впитать все тепло, которое возможно, и почти полностью заполз на него. Взгляд зацепился за их руки, лежащие сверху на Намджуне – Хосок обхватил ладонь Юнги за запястье, коснувшись кончиками пальцев середины ладони. Что-то отозвалось в груди, и прежде чем снова стало бы больно, Намджун усилием воли переключился на лицо Хосока.  
Пыльца поблескивала в мерцании мониторов, уголки рта чуть опустились, но сам Хосок выглядел на несколько лет моложе. Видимо, его тоже оставили в покое кошмары. Намджуну иррационально захотелось прижать его к себе – даже не сегодняшнего Хосока, а того, только поднимающегося на мостик корабля, чтобы выпустить «вуаль». Если бы только Намджун был там, он никогда бы не позволил…  
Наверное, поэтому из него и не вышел бы настоящий солдат. Стараясь не разбудить Хосока своими эмоциями, Намджун повернул голову в другую сторону, почти соприкоснувшись носом с Юнги. На его лице тоже читалось умиротворение и удовлетворение от окутывающего тепла. Чешуя на его шее оставалась мягкой, и Намджуну почему-то до дрожи захотелось к ней прикоснуться. Осталась бы она мягкой? Теплой? Насколько отличалась от обычной кожи?  
Шаттл взвыл дурным голосом до того, как Намджун решился воплотить свои безумные желания в жизнь. Юнги дернулся, сел, встревоженно оглядываясь по сторонам, а вот Хосок просто открыл глаза и вопросительно взглянул на Намджуна.  
– Сейчас будем садиться на планету, – Намджун с сожалением выбрался из-под пледа и натянул ботинки. – Все в порядке. Рядовая посадка.  
– Чуть сердце не выплюнул от ужаса, – пожаловался Юнги, ежась. – Куда садимся? Что делать?  
– Навигатор видит здесь свободную посадочную полосу. Надеюсь, что там нас не встретят недружелюбно настроенные местные, – Намджун сверился с данными компьютера. – Там есть здания. Похоже, на какой-то исследовательский кампус. Видимо, с ненаселенной я ошибся… Но если они до сих пор не сообщили о том, что на орбите висит гигантский лайнер…  
– Понятно, оружие далеко не убираем, – резюмировал Юнги. Хосок хмыкнул и уже открыл рот, чтобы предложить выпустить «вуаль», но Намджун вовсе не собирался им так рисковать.  
– Садимся. На мои сигналы никто не отвечает, – он откинулся на спинку и пристегнул ремни. – Вы оба укутайтесь получше и пристегнитесь к койке. Я включу кое-какие системы, температура опять временно упадет. Ладно?  
По всем показателям на планете сейчас царила середина лета, так что они не заморозили бы Юнги насмерть внизу. Ему оставалось только пережить посадку.  
Шаттл заурчал совсем по-другому, и Намджун отключил автопилот. Каждый раз берясь за штурвал, он забывал обо всем. Болело у него что-то, хотел ли он спать, чувствовал ли голод или жажду – пилотирование забирало все. Голова стала ясной и свежей, будто после хорошего отпуска.  
Он начал снижение, чувствуя, как пальцы ног снова начинают мерзнуть.  
– Сейчас будет трясти, – предупредил он, а потом шаттл завибрировал так, что заныли все зубы. Их мотнуло вправо, потом влево, но Намджун предполагал, что так и будет.  
– Ох, – вместо жалоб выдохнул Юнги, но в этот раз Намджун оборачиваться не стал. Он еще не сошел с ума – за Юнги присматривал Хосок, похоже, примагнитивщийся к нему с самого первого взгляда, как обычно и делали эмпаты, а ему требовалось внимательно следить за траекторией полета.  
– Еще немного, – Намджун ощутил еще один толчок, прокатившийся вдоль по позвоночнику.  
– Хорошо, – отозвался Хосок. – А я еще считал свой корабль ведром с гайками.  
– Ты не представляешь… – начал Намджун, а потом, увидев, наконец, посадочную полосу, полностью сосредоточился на ней. – Садимся.  
По сравнению с тряской в полете, приземление прошло совершенно обычно. Даже сильного удара о поверхность не случилось. Шаттл оборудовали неплохой воздушной подушкой. Намджун выровнял его на полосе, а потом тот невесомо опустился на пока еще незнакомую планету.  
Вполне человеческое здание из нескольких корпусов впереди намекало, что они в теории могли встретиться с людьми. На практике Намджун ни разу не встречал людей на планетах, где ему не отвечали на запросы о посадке.  
– Итак, наш шаттл произвел посадку на неизвестной планете. Пожалуйста, не забывайте свои вещи в салоне. Приятного вам дня! – тоном командира рейса сказал Намджун.  
Хосок рассмеялся и начал раскапывать Юнги из кокона одеял. Тот что-то недовольно бубнил, но ткань скрадывала слова. Намджун прихватил свой фазер и сверился с показаниями на приборной панели – все говорило о том, что атмосфера, температура и биологический состав на планете пригодны для него и остальных.  
Дверь отъехала в сторону, выпуская его на посадочную полосу, залитую совершенно стандартным асфальтом. Воздух показался невероятно свежим, и после спертого воздуха на корабле Намджун пару секунд позволил себе просто дышать полной грудью. Уже начавшее заходить солнце, коснулось его теплыми лучами – хотелось бы назвать это место раем на земле, но пока Намджун не стал бы разбрасываться такими словами.  
Он огляделся и заметил три пропавших челнока. Точнее, один пропавший челнок и две груды обломков.  
– На соседней полосе челноки с корабля. Пойду посмотрю, – предупредил Намджун и постарался не торопиться и не паниковать. Почему два челнока разбились? Это медицинский шаттл не умел садиться сам, а у челноков существовал отдельный автопилот для посадки.  
Загадка оказалась не сложной – огромные оплавленные дыры в остатках корпусов говорили сами за себя. По челнокам стреляли. Местные или откуда-то еще – у «Королевы» было несколько пушек для защиты от пиратов.  
Совсем присматриваться Намджун не стал, но ему показалось, что внутри остались кости тех, кто спасался от заражения. А вот третий челнок стоял ровно, как по линейке – тот, кто приземлялся, делал это уверенно.  
Внутри все покрывала многолетней грязью с планеты, но признаков заражения не было. Кто-то благополучно добрался до этого места, открыл челнок, а потом…  
Намджун, прищурившись, огляделся еще раз и увидел в самом конце каждой посадочной полосы терминал для регистрации.  
– Может, нас подождешь? – сварливо заметил Юнги. – Похоже, кому-то не понравилась эвакуация. Что это за место, как думаешь?  
Хосок тоже подошел к ним, то и дело оглядываясь на разбитые челноки. Хорошо хоть ничего живого в них не осталось. Эмпата бы подкосили боль и страх умирающих в них людей.  
– Сейчас узнаем.  
Намджун только надеялся, что им не придется биться еще и с местными. Если, конечно, черная жижа не добралась и сюда.

  


* * *

  


Терминал вроде бы мигал, но это вовсе не свидетельствовало о его исправности. Намджун на пробу нажал кнопку и с облегчением увидел строку загрузки системы. Правда, первоначальная теория с исследовательским кампусом не подтверждалась – программное обеспечение было слишком старым. Кто же ставит такую древность на терминалы?  
«Храни вас Бог», – всплыло на основном экране, и Намджух хмыкнул. Ну, конечно, кому как ни Отщепенцам пришло бы в голову пользоваться такими старыми, но зато проверенными и одобренными их лидерами программами.  
– Есть новости? – Хосок заглянул ему через плечо и понимающе протянул: – Оооооо. Отщепенцы.  
– Эти? Фанатики? – уточнил Юнги. Они втроем нависли над несчастным терминалом так, словно тот был захваченным в плен «языком» противника.  
– Да, – Намджун попытался войти через аккаунт администратора, но у него попросили пароль. А еще говорили, что Отщепенцы не слишком разбираются в правилах безопасности цифрового мира. Смогли же установить пароль!  
В памяти всплыл момент, когда его жена со смехом рассказывала, что у всех Отщепенцев в качестве пароля стояло имя бога, но, конечно, это был ужасный секрет. И Намджуну ради любви к ближнему не стоило его никому рассказывать.  
Пароль не подошел, так что Намджун вернулся к гостевому аккаунту. Он нажал на кнопку «Поговорить с человеком» и стал ждать, пока программа отреагирует. Результат почему-то казался ему очевидным.  
– Только нам Отщепенцев тут не хватало, – заметил Юнги. – Вон что они сделали с челноками.  
– Это не они, – Намджун вздохнул. – Отщепенцы и сейчас не используют плазмапушки, а уж шестьдесят лет назад и подавно не установили бы такие. Они предпочитают старые технологии, старые корабли.  
– А… – начал Хосок, но тут терминал издал задушенный писк и признался:  
«Все системы переведены в автоматический режим. К сожалению, ваш запрос выполнить невозможно».  
– Людей нет, – перевел Намджун на всякий случай. – Кто бы тут ни приземлился, он извел всех Отщепенцев и, вероятно, поменял пароли. В основную часть комплекса нам не попасть.  
– Может, они просто ушли? – попытался предположить Юнги.  
– Отщепенцы не покидают свои жилища надолго, – Хосок облизал губы. – И я не чувствую людей внутри тоже. Это для них не характерно.  
– И что делать? В леса уйдем? Может, челнок можно починить?  
Удивительно, но голос Юнги звучал достаточно бодро. Возможно, в этом была виновата солнечная погода или короткий, исцеляющий сон на плече у Намджуна. Второй вариант нравился Намджуну гораздо больше.  
– Нет, есть идея, – Намджун приложил сложенную ладонь ко лбу и огляделся. Община, похоже, достаточно обжилась, чтобы начать строить не только жилые корпуса, но и религиозные здания. – Нам туда, идем.  
Он зашагал в сторону низкого, двухэтажного здания, стоящего в некотором отдалении от остальных. Хотел бы он чувствовать себя таким же экспертом в разных группах людей и других гуманоидов, каким сейчас прозвучал. Все его знания составляли жалкую, фрагментарную часть от любви к миру его жены. Она общалась с каждым – с Отщепенцем, с нагом, с человеком – запоминала их особенности, привычки, страхи и желания.  
– Может, пока расскажешь о своей идее? Или ты любитель сюрпризов? – спросил Юнги. Хосок только бросил на него встревоженный взгляд, ощутив боль. Намджун от всей души ему посочувствовал – он сомневался, что в ближайшие сто лет эта боль прекратится. И косвенно Хосок тоже являлся ее причиной.  
– Сейчас только проверю ее – не хочется позориться. Представьте, прочитаю длинную лекцию, ослеплю вас своим кругозором и все зря.  
– О да, вот уж мы тогда похохочем, – Юнги закатил глаза. – Потом будем до самой смерти тебе припоминать.  
На язык просилось не слишком жизнеутверждающее – «в таком случае это будет недолго», но Намджун предпочел проглотить такие комментарии. Жилые блоки и административный центр выглядели типовыми – скорее всего, Отщепенцы привезли их с собой, разобранными, а потом просто нашли нужное место и возвели свою общину. В самом центре, конечно, возвышалась небольшая церковь с крестами и такими мощными дверьми, за которыми можно было переждать не только стихийные бедствия, но и штурм нескольких отрядов спецназа.  
Двухэтажное здание выглядело многообещающе – без окон, и с единственным входом, укрепленным дополнительными гермоворотами. Намджун оживил панель в нише справа от дверей и еще раз попробовал ввести пароль администратора. Если кто-то – а он предполагал, что их добрые друзья с корабля-невидимки – использовал общину Отщепенцев, как свою базу, то этот бункер мог пройти мимо их внимания. Показаться чем-то малозначимым.  
– Так это... – поощряющее начал Юнги, а потом от неожиданности отшатнулся и зашипел. Двери чудовищно заскрипели, но начали открываться.  
– Добро пожаловать в бункер Судного дня, – сказал Намджун и сделал приглашающий жест рукой.  
Их обдало немного спертым воздухом, но в целом внутри все было продумано. Отдельный генератор, отдельный источник воды, запасы еды. К тому же Намджун надеялся найти там относительно рабочий корабль и немного оружия.  
– А давай сначала объяснение, а потом мы зайдем? – Юнги принялся неуверенно покачиваться, как встревоженная шагами змея. – Почему там пароль не сработал, а? А тут сработал?  
– Я не Отщепенец, – тут же открестился Намджун, улыбаясь. – Просто много о них знаю.  
– Мы поняли, работал с ними, – Юнги тоже ответил ему змеиной улыбкой. – К делу, пожалуйста.  
– Ладно, – Намджун попытался собрать все свои обрывки знаний. – В любой общине Отщепенцев после постройки основных зданий и церкви обязательно стоится бункер Судного дня.  
– Если кто нападет? – уточнил Юнги. – Там еда, вода, да? Место, чтобы поспать?  
Интересно, он фильмы? Сразу переходя к главному? Или просто от стресса выяснял основные моменты?  
– Нет, для Отщепенцев Судный день вполне реальное событие, которое обязательно будет, – присоединился к рассказу Хосок, и Намджун ощутил приступ благодарности. Интересно, всех эмпатов занимали чужие традиции? – И к нему обязательно должны подготовиться члены общины, ведь после Судного дня все будет уничтожено, а достойнейшие поднимутся из тьмы, чтобы возродить человечество.  
– Позитивные ребята, – Юнги, наконец, перестал волноваться, и Намджун начал спускаться по лестнице вниз. Не успел он подумать, что сначала им нужно найти главный компьютер, как коридор привел их прямо к нему. Община не стала его прятать, видимо, считая просто инструментом.  
– Значит так, – Намджун включил его, снова ввел пароль и с удовольствием оглядел их временные владения. – Первая новость – здесь есть корабль, правда, система считает, что он неисправен. Но я надеюсь, что смогу с этим что-нибудь сделать. Вторая новость – здесь есть еда, вода, кровати, душевая, все, что пожелаете. Третья новость – тебе, Юнги. Тут есть оружейная и химлаборатория. Думаешь, сможешь придумать оружие против ребят в шлемах? И от черной дряни заодно.  
– Да, но не раньше, чем я поем, попью и встану под душ, – заметил тот. – А входную дверь нельзя закрыть?  
– Никогда не думал, что буду так благодарен Судному дню, – признался Хосок, пока Намджун несколькими командами закрывал их изнутри.  
Только в этот момент их вдруг немного отпустило. Точно они, наконец, действительно выбрались с корабля. Правда, Намджун понимал – это ненадолго, и их обязательно попытаются вернуть обратно или уничтожить.


	3. Chapter 3

Хосок положил руку ему на плечо, подбадривая своим спокойствием, и торжественно сказал:  
– Ну, давай командуй. Какой план?  
Может, он имел в виду какой-то глобальный план спасения с планеты и от амбассадоров черной слизи в безвоздушном пространстве, но Намджун предпочел ограничиться ближайшими.  
– Давайте так – сначала вода, потом душ, потом еда. Нет возражений?  
Дождавшись почти синхронного кивка, Намджун еще раз взглянул на карту помещений, запоминая, а потом повел их по коридорам. С того момента, как он ввел пароль на панели у входа, здание полностью вышло в автономный режим и принялось работать по заданной схеме: по трубам пошла вода, включился свет в коридорах и служебных помещениях, даже зазвучали молитвы в крошечном помещении часовни прямо рядом с компьютером.  
– Надеюсь, это не транслируется в каждой комнате, – пробурчал Юнги, морщась.  
– Хорошо бы, – поддержал его Хосок.  
Намджун мысленно согласился с ними обоими, и, к счастью, в коридорах царила блаженная тишина. Вообще он не отказался бы немного пожить в этом бункере – тут им не грозило внезапное нападение, проверка военных или еще какой-то неожиданный контакт с посторонними. Помещения выглядели чистыми, простыми и ничем не раздражали.  
Отсчитав нужную дверь, Намджун нажал на ручку – та поддалась не с первого раза, петли все-таки нуждались в уходе – и очутился почти в раю. На полках стояли бутылки с питьевой водой, банки с консервами, лежали запаянные в упаковки стопки сухих лепешек. От голода и жажды больше умереть им не грозило.  
Но для перестраховки Намджун все-таки внимательно проверил все надписи на бутылках. Производитель обещал практически бесконечное хранение – такие покупали все военные и, конечно, все владельцы защищенных бункеров.  
– Можно пить, – он сунул каждому в руки воду, и чуть ли не трясущимися руками свернул крышку. Тело умоляло о глотке воды, точно ощутив, что сейчас пришло время сосредоточиться только на этом. Во рту словно расстилалась настоящая пустыня.  
– Ох, как хорошо, – выразил общее настроение Хосок. – Обожаю это место.  
Намджун зажмурился, допивая последние глотки воды – с чем он мог бы сравнить это ощущение прохлады, струящееся по телу вниз? На секунду стало безумно хорошо, но тут желудок издал длинную руладу, намекая поторопиться.  
– Душ и обед, – Намджун раздал еще по бутылке воды и пошел дальше. Под бункером создали настоящий лабиринт. В какой-то момент основной коридор раздваивался – в одну сторону уходило жилое крыло, а в другую – склады с запчастями и ангар с кораблем.  
Он почему-то подсознательно ждал, что Юнги или Хосок в какой-то момент взбунтуются и спросят: «А кто тебя вообще за главного оставил?».  
Но их это, похоже, совсем не беспокоило.  
– В той стороне корабль, я посмотрю его позже. В конце концов, если что используем челнок вместо него. Он доберется до ближайшего бара Отшельника, а там будет проще. Душ туда.  
Намджун по пути заглянул в спальни – в каждой у стены стояли двухэтажные кровати, а по центру шли обычные кровати. О личном пространстве во время конца света, видимо, предлагалось забыть. Здесь из динамиков продолжали бубнить молитвы. И несмотря на это желание прилечь стало таким же невыносимым, как и голод.  
– Потом поспим? – точно прочитав его мысли, спросил Юнги.  
– Давайте сначала немного поработаем, а? – Намджун обернулся и виновато пожал плечами. – Нужно быстрее убраться.  
– Ладно. Но хоть чуть-чуть потом… – Юнги вздохнул. Если он регенерировал, то, наверное, сильно израсходовался.  
– Потом, – согласился Намджун. Пришлось откорректировать планы немного.  
В душевой Намджун поежился – почему-то в таких местах холод всегда ощущался отчетливее.  
Он выкрутил ближайший кран и убедился, что вода есть, и она даже горячая.  
– Здесь есть полотенца и домашние комплекты. Белье, штаны и футболки, – Хосок залез в ближайший шкаф. – Вода горячая?  
– Пока да, – Намджун увидел стопки упакованных в пакеты под вакуумом полотенец. А еще говорили, что Отщепенцы не верили в бактерии. Вон как подготовились. – Но я не знаю, сколько ее и как быстро она нагреется.  
– Не будем тратить ее бездумно. Тогда Юнги пойдет первым, а я могу последним, – Хосок улыбнулся. – Не то чтобы мне было принципиально…  
Если бы Намджун не помнил его слова на корабле, то, наверное, поверил бы.  
– Иди после Юнги, а я последним, – он уже собирался выйти за дверь, но Хосок поймал его за руку и тихо попросил:  
– Вы не останетесь тут, пока я моюсь? Понимаю, что это глупо, но такие душевые выглядят, как идеальное место для убийства. Мне немного страшно.  
– Думаю, что разделяться сейчас не вариант, – поддержал его Юнги. – Просто пообещайте, что не будете пялиться на мою задницу.  
Он фыркнул и с явным сожалением стянул с себя куртку Намджуна. Сам Намджун устроился на скамейке рядом с дверью и постарался действительно не смотреть, хотя Юнги явно просто шутил, а не всерьез подозревал их в вуайеризме.  
Зашумела вода, а потом Юнги довольно вздохнул, видимо, вставал под направленный поток тепла. Намджун тоже с удовольствием бы вымыл из головы грязь и кровь, к тому же инстинктивно хотелось отмыться от черной субстанции, пусть даже она на них и не попала.  
– Полотенце. Вещи сюда на полку кладу, – Хосок помог Юнги и сел рядом с Намджуном, устало устроив голову у него на плече. Ему требовалось восстановиться – Намджун испытывал к нему искреннее сострадание, но и понимал, что помимо этого он оставался самым мощным их оружием.  
Пока Юнги плескался за их спинами, фыркая и издавая довольные стоны, Намджун старался абстрагироваться и не думать о чешуе на его теле. Та защищала крупные сосуды и внутренние органы, а, значит, спускалась ниже по шее…  
На этом мысль становилась слишком смущающей и неприличной, поэтому Намджун усилием воли обрубил ее. Все, что он успел увидеть на шаттле и на корабле – это чешую на щиколотке, закрывающую сухожилия и спускающуюся на пятку.  
– Думаешь о чем-то запретном? – Хосок даже на секунду забыл об усталости и перешел на свой самый легкомысленный тон. Наверное, пытался так его подбодрить.  
– Это от стресса, – соврал Намджун с честными глазами, зная, что Хосок считает верный ответ.  
– Еще и врешь, – фыркнул тот с восторгом. Его глаза заблестели, и он, хулиганя, бросил взгляд назад. – Это связано с ним? А?  
– Извращенец, – тут же завопил Юнги, выключая воду. – Я все видел! Иди давай под душ. Теперь моя очередь пялиться.  
Кажется, им просто требовалось выпустить пар, поэтому они смеялись и пытались треснуть друг друга полотенцем. Это напоминало не то легкий флирт, не то неожиданное впадение в детство.  
Намджун страдальчески застонал и попытался полностью очистить сознание от чешуи и мягкого блеска золота, расположение которого в отличие от защиты Юнги он мог точно назвать. Конечно, ничего не выходило, зато внутри заворочалось что-то темное – обещающее долгожданный покой и выход из всей этой ситуации. Наконец он вроде бы нашел решение.

  


* * *

  


После душа в одинаковых серых домашних костюмах и кроссовках они могли действительно сойти за новоиспеченных постапокалиптичных сектантов. Правда, вот беда – Отщепенцы не брали к себе ни эмпатов, ни нагов. Намджун надеялся, что хоть изменников родины не выгоняли сразу. Возможно, ему требовалось отпущение всех грехов.  
На удивление, горячей воды хватило – значит, у бункера имелся не только источник воды, но и возможность ее согреть. Правда, долго размышлять об этом не стоило. Военная служба повлияла на него не слишком сильно – Намджун никогда не считал себя идеальным солдатом, но она научила его отсекать все лишнее в критических ситуациях. И сейчас был именно такой момент.  
Ему требовалось успокоиться – мозги привычно переключились на бытовые задачи. Выбрать из банок что-нибудь для первого обеда, найти среди помещений кухню, выгрузить добычу, найти упакованную все в тот же вакуум посуду. Когда он мог встроиться в какую-то понятную деятельность и побыть нужным, он всегда чувствовал себя лучше.  
– Порезать что-нибудь?  
– Мне помочь?  
Намджун привычно отстранил всех от готовки, покачал головой и занялся приготовлением обычного военного обеда. Он привык к банкам и блюдам из них. В конце концов, консервированная фасоль в соусе хорошо шла с тушеным мясом, а на десерт они могли открыть банку с персиками.  
Местным эти запасы все равно не пригодились бы. Следя за температурой и помешивая импровизированное рагу, Намджун попытался еще раз для себя прояснить ситуацию, в которую они попали.  
Шестьдесят лет назад на «Королеве» произошла какая-то чрезвычайная ситуация, связанная с той черной дрянью. Люди оказались заражены, малая часть попыталась сбежать на челноках. Но, видимо, кому-то было не выгодно их спасение. Кто-то расстрелял челноки в атмосфере планеты, чтобы потом осмотреть обломки, а не искать их в космосе. Может, на челноках что-то забрали? Один челнок спасся, или же на нем потом спокойно приземлился тот, кто стрелял.  
Кто это был? Куда делись трупы с «Королевы»? Почему не было паники? Возможно ли, что черная дрянь изначально распространялась в воздухе, а потом уже превратилась в увиденную ими жижу? Тогда это объяснило бы отсутствие следов бегства и сопротивления – люди заразились почти мгновенно. Но разве медицинский отсек это не предполагал? Или они сами и начали заражение? Кто вообще перевозит что-то подобное на круизном корабле? Разве что тот, кто делает это незаконно…  
Намджун вздохнул и добавил в свой кулинарный эксперимент немного соли и перца. Бессмысленные размышления. То, что произошло на корабле, не имело теперь значения. Сейчас какие-то умельцы решили заражать других этой черной дрянью с какими-то только им известными целями. Они использовали опустевшую общину как наземную базу, на которой, очевидно, осуществляли ремонт и, возможно, занимались теми, до кого доползла жижа в инкубаторе. И вернутся сюда снова, как только пройдет эффект «зонтика».  
Значит – к этому и вела темнота внутри – кому-то придется отвлечь их на себя, пока остальные спасаются. Корабль, который ему только предстояло чинить, был таким старым, что умел делать гиперпрыжок. Все новые давно отказались от этой возможности для большей безопасности.  
После прыжка и Юнги, и Хосок оказались бы в безопасности далеко отсюда, далеко за пределами достижения этого современного материнского корабля-невидимки и телепортов. Разве все не замечательно складывалось? Наконец нашелся способ покончить со всем окружающим его дерьмом и не подвести ее. Эту мысль пришлось спрятать от Хосока, чтобы тот не раскрыл его план раньше времени – Намджун завернул его в привычную ноющую боль, в отголоски того взрыва, который он старался больше не выпускать из плотного контейнера где-то внутри. Он достаточно жил рядом с эмпатом, чтобы уметь неплохо обманывать.  
– Может, ты раньше не солдатами командовал, а детьми? – спросил Юнги. Они с Хосоком смотрели на него со странной смесью тревоги и, кажется, умиления.  
– Солдаты тоже большие дети, – попытался отшутиться Намджун, ставя перед ними тарелки. Есть они решили прямо за металлическим кухонным столом, чтобы далеко друг от друга не уходить.  
– Да? – спросил Хосок, понимающе улыбаясь. Намджун и сам не заметил, как вручил каждому вилку, отломил по куску лепешки и разве что салфетку на шею ни повязал. Ладно, это выходило за рамки армейского братства.  
– Я давно ни о ком не заботился, – признался он после долгой вопросительной паузы. – Меня это… Успокаивает немного…  
От этого признания обертка будущего предательства или идиотского героизма – смотря с какой точки зрения – стала только еще более ноющей и отталкивающей. К лучшему. Меньше главного просочилось бы наружу.  
Первые несколько минут они просто молча и жадно ели, позабыв вообще обо всем – Намджун едва не захлебнулся слюной, только взяв в руки вилку. Вышло действительно неплохо, да что там – на его памяти это была самая лучшая еда за всю жизнь.  
– Так что делать будем? – Юнги прикончил свою порцию и сразу же положил добавки. – Всемогущий Интеллект, тебе ресторан надо открывать!  
– Если только для таких же голодных, – фыркнул Намджун.  
– Я могу попробовать повторить «зонтик», если в запасах найдутся еще упаковки с кровью, – предложил Хосок. – Сколько времени нужно?  
– Нет, – Намджун попытался донести основную мысль. – Надо убираться как можно скорее. Мы сбежали из инкубатора и влезли прямо к ним в дом, понимаете? Я поставлю таймеры – на следующий прием пищи и на сон, чтобы мы не потеряли время, хорошо?  
– Мы прямо как на миссии, – Юнги вздернул бровь, но, скорее, больше подкалывая, чем стараясь задеть. – Распределишь задания?  
– Да, – Намджун тоже положил себе еще фасоли, заодно добавил и Хосоку. Тот выглядел немного сонным после душа и еды, но старался слушать внимательно. – Я займусь кораблем. Восстанавливаем его – и уходим. Но нужно понять, что именно пришло в негодность.  
– Думаешь, наши корабли уже уничтожены? – с какой-то затаенной надеждой спросил Юнги. Видимо, тот тоже много значил для него.  
– Если нет, то находятся где-то внутри помещений общины, а паролей нет, – если честно, Намджун мало в это верил. Корабли занимали много места, скорее всего, с ними разобрались прямо в космосе. – Юнги, напоминаю, тут есть оружейная и химическая лаборатория. Сможешь создать что-то достаточно холодное для защиты от наших друзей? Если они действительно заражены черной дрянью, это поможет.  
– Не вопрос. Только мне карта будет нужна – я в этих коридорах не ориентируюсь, – Юнги немного повеселел. – Что нам потребуется?  
– Помимо пушек? Бомбы. Нужно заминировать посадочные полосы на всякий случай. И кое-где по пути к кораблю.  
– Ты серьезно решил с ними биться? – Юнги откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на животе, показывая, что сыт и счастлив.  
– Лучше быть готовыми ко всему, – Намджун повернулся к Хосоку. – У тебя тоже важная задача – нужно восстановиться. Твои способности могут спасти нам жизнь в критический момент.  
– Отправляешь меня спать? – с долей иронии переспросил тот. – Я более-менее в порядке.  
– Нужно, чтобы было более.  
Хосок не выглядел довольным, но вроде бы кивнул и признал его правоту. Кажется, теперь у них был план действий. Оставалось только начать его выполнять.

  


* * *

  


Дверь ангара застряла на полпути – возможно, бункер был рассчитан на конец света, но пока община находилась рядом, за ним следили. А потом внезапно перестали. К счастью, Намджун только начал обдумывать подтолкнуть ли ее руками или поискать лом, как она со скрежетом шевельнулась и все-таки открылась полностью.  
Ангар представлял собой серый, бетонный короб с открывающимся вовне потолком, чтобы обеспечить взлет корабля прямо отсюда.  
– Ну, здравствуй, старый друг.  
Хорошо хоть никто не слышал – Намджун никак не мог избавиться от привычки разговаривать с неодушевленными предметами и призраками прошлого. Этот корабль вызвал у него такую вспышку ностальгии, что он словно снова впервые оказался на летном поле училища, рядом с суровым преподавателем, старым и наверняка видевшим еще первую высадку на Луну.  
– За каждым будет закреплен корабль, – объяснял он им, немигающим взглядом сканируя каждого. – Они старые, но если вы только попробуете разбить его… Немедленно отправитесь вон со всеми вещами. Ваш корабль – это ваш напарник.  
Так Намджун получил в напарники старого, но вполне еще бодрого «орлана». Сколько раз тот спасал его от неминуемой встречи с землей, трудно было сказать. Программа у «орлана» была заточена под не очень опытных пилотов, поэтому иногда выравнивала и стабилизировала полет сама. На экзамене ее, конечно, отключили, но к этому моменту Намджун уже почувствовал и вкус полетов, и все особенности своего напарника.  
Отщепенцы выбрали этот корабль не просто так – для освоения космоса заново он подходил идеально: был немного умнее их возможного пилота, крепок и помнил старые, уже запрещенные фокусы.  
Включив свет в ангаре, Намджун ввел команду на ближайшей консоли, и корабль медленно открыл ему дверь и нехотя выплюнул лесенку.  
– Думаю, мы с тобой подружимся, – себе под нос пробормотал Намджун, вдыхая запахи масел, нагретых панелей и чистящего средства. – Смотри-ка, за тобой следили, да?  
Устроившись в кресле капитана, он на секунду вдруг переместился во времени назад. Если бы только он мог действительно это сделать, сколько бы ошибок можно было бы предотвратить.  
Она бы никогда не одобрила – считала, что ошибки делают людей такими, какие они есть. Намджун с радостью бы остался неотесанным куском камня, только бы больше не видеть под веками взрыв посольского судна.  
– Ладно, – звук собственного голоса вернул его в реальность. – Время хорошо поработать.  
Приборы показывали, что топливо в баках пришло в негодность – эта проблема решалась достаточно просто. Тем более, что на соседнем складе хранились канистры с дозаправкой. А вот вторая проблема была серьезной, но типичной для всех «орланов». «Потеряна связь с основной системой». Потом шла короткая пауза. «Восстановлена связь с основной системой». И так до бесконечности.  
Намджун убрал упавшие на лицо волосы и набрал пароль и команду: «Включить голосовое управление элекропитанием».  
– «Новая надежда» приветствует вас, – немного вибрирующим женским голосом сказал корабль. Голос не походил на стандартные – видимо, Отщепенцы позаботились и об этом. – Включено голосовое управление.  
– Отключить электропитание под панелью управления. Сохранить функции, – Намджун встал на колени и отодвинул крышку, чтобы добраться до проводов.  
«Опять птицу коротнуло», – сказал преподаватель, когда Намджун впервые пожаловался ему на ошибку. – «Делали такие же умельцы, как и вы. Проводов больше, чем в доме у нерадивого хозяина. Полезай внутрь и проверь все».  
Именно этим Намджун и собирался заняться. Отцепив с нижней поверхности панели управления коробку с инструментами, он взял индикатор – гениальное изобретение какого-то древнего умельца, напоминающее отвертку с функцией раздраженного визга, – фонарик, универсальный клей и полез внутрь в клубки проводов.  
Стоило занять руки монотонной работой, прерывающейся только командами компьютеру и визгом отвертки, как сознание привычно вернулось к мыслям о смерти. Намджун соврал бы, если бы начал клясться, что никогда не думал о самоубийстве. Оно после изгнания занимало все мысли, но его жена никогда бы не одобрила подобного. Ради ее памяти Намджун старался хоть как-то функционировать.  
– А теперь ты нашел способ, да? – он буквально услышал ее голос. Хотя нет – не ее, один из безликих голосов из головы, учащих его жить по ее правилам.  
«А чем не способ?» – мысленно отозвался он. – «Что мне еще делать? Может, в этом был весь смысл. Попасть сюда, дать возможность хорошим лю… душам выжить?»  
– Разве твоя душа не достаточно хороша?  
«Нет, и ты это знаешь», – Намджун получше воткнул несколько проводов, но основную неполадку пока не обнаружил. – «Тебя вообще тут нет. Тебя не стало».  
– Думаешь, я тебя оставила?  
Пришлось остановиться, чтобы перевести дух, вытереть пот со лба и успокоиться после слишком жестокого вопроса воображаемого голоса в голове. Безумие уже не так пугало, как раньше, поэтому Намджун просто перестал контролировать его. Дождался результата.  
Думал ли он, что она его оставила? Иногда. В те моменты, когда боль зашкаливала настолько, что в голову начинали лезь мысли о несправедливости происходящего. Почему с ним? Почему все так?  
В такие моменты Намджун, задыхаясь, обвинял весь мир в случившемся. Когда боль отступала – только себя.  
– Дай себе шанс, – попросила она. И голос пропал. Намджун даже потряс головой, чтобы вернуть ее на место, но на сегодня сеанс связи явно закончился. Может, не он сам выдумывал все это? Может, после ее смерти какой-то след, след ее способностей остался внутри его головы? Пытался спасти его до последнего?  
– Нет у меня никаких шансов, – выдохнул он, наконец, и подцепил виновника постоянной потери связи с системой. – Я устал. У меня больше нет сил жить со всем этим. Понимаешь? Я как смертельный больной, подключенный ко всем возможным системам жизнеобеспечения. Моя жизнь длится и длится, а вместе с ней рука об руку идет нестерпимая боль. Вот только таких больных гуманно отпускают, а я вынужден корчиться бесконечно. Разве это жизнь?  
Она не ответила. На корабле мерно гудела система очистки воздуха, и больше не раздавалось ни звука. Ну, отлично. Теперь он разогнал и всех своих воображаемых друзей. Чем не знак перед задуманным финалом? Хотя бы минутная передышка перед очередной лекцией.  
– Если бы я только мог…  
Намджун облизал губы, чувствуя, как в висках опять сворачивается тяжелая, точно груда камней, боль.  
– Включить электропитание под панелью управления. Выключить голосовое управление, – велел Намджун, выбираясь наружу. Волосы прилипли к мокрому лбу, а спина разламывалась напополам. Мониторы мигнули, а потом отблагодарили его сообщением – «все системы в порядке и готовы к работе».  
– Ну и хорошо, – заметил Намджун. – Теперь поменяем топливо и начнем собирать тебя в полет.  
Ему показалось, что в отражении в стекле скользнула чья-то тень, но такие трюки психика проворачивала с ним не первый раз. Он знал, чья это тень, и больше не мог сказать ей ничего вменяемого.

  


* * *

  


Наверное, Намджун все-таки переборщил с оптимизмом – он был искренне уверен, что поменяет топливо и на этом все ремонтные работы закончатся. Вообще обычно он придерживался более реалистичного взгляда на мир, но внезапное исчезновение голоса, терзающего его в самые тяжелые моменты жизни, слишком обрадовало его и лишило бдительности.  
На подъеме он притащил с соседнего склада огромный, неповоротливый, но, видимо, очень угодный Богу насос, слил воняющее и загустевшее топливо в специально предназначенный для этого люк, а потом заправился из цистерны в дальнем углу. Там топливо, к счастью, не успело испортиться.  
– Ну… – начал Намджун, решив как-то подытожить свои свершения, и тут в кабине опять запищал сигнал ошибки. С этого момента силы начали только убывать. Ему пришлось залезать в разные щитки и перебирать провода еще пять раз – его новая одежда в процессе превратилась в жалкую, замызганную тряпку, а на лицо налипло больше пыли и паутины, чем если бы он изучал местные пещеры.  
От отчаяния он включил полную диагностику всех контактов, длительную и очень затратную для корабля – его преподаватель называл такую сухой дрочкой – но зато позволившую бы Хосоку и Юнги не застрять посреди прыжка. За несколько часов внутренние помещения из-за нагрузки прогрелись так, что ко всем проблемам Намджун еще и взмок. А вот Юнги сейчас на борту очень бы понравилось – влажность и температура как раз подходила для нагов.  
Дождавшись сообщения о последних проблемах, Намджун полез устранять их и от усталости едва не натворил дел – под пальцы лезли не те провода, еще несколько он чуть не оборвал, невовремя наступив.  
– Спокойно, спокойно, – сам себе скомандовал Намджун, вытирая пот со лба уже изрядно засаленным рукавом. Он поймал себя на том, что непроизвольно ждет ее возвращения. Похоже, он совсем съезжал с катушек, если пытался заставить снова говорить голос, который сам же и создавал.  
Хотя закончить удалось без потерь, но на дальнейшие сборы не осталось никаких сил. К тому же таймер грозился сработать через полчаса – скорее всего, и Юнги, и Хосок тоже потеряли счет времени.  
– Я скоро вернусь, – пообещал он «орлану», похлопав по теплому боку. Он оставил настраиваться систему фильтрации воздуха на борту и регуляции температуры, чтобы к отлету все работало, как часы. Конечно, Хосок, наверное, потом смог бы починить поломки, но хотелось бы не доставлять им лишних проблем.  
Намджун вернулся в коридоры жилой части, по пути отметив, где именно стоит заложить бомбы, а где остаться на последний бой – перед самым ангаром находился небольшой квадратный склад, где стоял насос, тяжелые коробки с частями сельскохозяйственной техники, и лежали мешки со строительными смесями. На двери с внутренней стороны был не только цифровой, но и механический замок с вентилем. Идеальное место для воплощения всего задуманного.  
От усталости ноги отказывались идти – все, чего Намджуну сейчас хотелось, это крепко уснуть. Пытаясь взбодриться, он снова воспользовался душевой – ополоснулся под прохладной водой, выкинул в мусорную корзину убитый костюм, нашел себе новый по размеру и закинул брошенные ими вчера вещи в машинку. Пришлось вынуть из карманов куртки – теперь уже Юнги, наверное – патроны и запустить программу быстрой стирки и сушки. Завтра им пригодилась бы собственная одежда во время перестрелки и отлета.  
Голова стала ватной и тяжелой, клонило в сон, но Намджун стиснул зубы и вместо этого пригрозил себе, что после еды вернется и перетащит хотя бы часть запасов на корабль.  
Закинув патроны на тумбочку в облюбованной ими спальне, он добрался до кухни и приготовил импровизированные бутерброды из лепешек, консервированной ветчины и маринованных огурцов. Конечно, лучше бы подошла свежая зелень, но выбирать не приходилось. Теперь оставалось только отнести еду и воду остальным и, посчитав свою миссию выполненной, вернуться к «орлану». Мог же он хотя бы в последние часы своей ничтожной жизни сделать все правильно?  
В коридоре у лаборатории Намджун вдруг ощутил холод – он ускорился, всерьез испугавшись за Юнги и ругая себя последними словами. Только ему в голову пришло бы отправить нага работать с холодом – что за идиот!  
Наверное, он слишком шумно влетел в оружейную, потому что Юнги вздрогнул и поднял на него недоумевающий взгляд.  
– Таймер сработал, – сказал Намджун и попытался восстановить сбитое дыхание. – Ого! Хорошая у тебя скорость!  
Юнги освободил несколько столов, развинтил кучу оружия и в тот самый момент, когда Намджун бежал его спасать, увлеченно собирал из деталей что-то новое. Предыдущие удачные экземпляры, видимо, лежали на полу у дальней стены – несколько ружей и с десяток круглых мин.  
– Ага. Я сам себе оружейный завод, – отозвался Юнги. – Интересно, зачем святошам столько оружия?  
– Ну, они, наверное, надеются только на себя. После апокалипсиса, – Намджун пожал плечами. – Надо поесть и выпить воды, ладно? И я принес антисептические салфетки, чтобы руки вытереть. Ты не замерз?  
– Думаешь, я так увлекусь, что забуду? Выдохни немного, Намджун. Ты даже на корабле так не нервничал. – Юнги кривовато улыбнулся. Кажется, он реально переборщил с заботой, но его, словно одержимую мамашу, грызла мысль о том, что после отлета он больше ничем не сможет им помочь. А они заслуживали спастись и найти безопасное место. – Но спасибо за еду – мне было бы так лень, что я, скорее всего, просто съел бы содержимое ближайшей банки. И не важно с чем.  
– Извини, – Намджун сел на ближайший стул и вытянул ноющие ноги. Ему требовалось несколько секунд передышки перед тем, как найти Хосока, чтобы взять себя в руки и вести себя менее подозрительно. – Просто привычки…  
– Ничего, – неловко пожав плечами, Юнги откусил от своего сэндвича. – Слушай, может, все-таки объяснишь, зачем все это делаешь? Выпустил нас, потом решил вести к спасению. Ну, помимо нашей потрясающей привлекательности и магнетизма, в чем еще дело, а?  
Хотел бы Намджун знать простой и верный ответ на такой вопрос.  
– Так появился хоть какой-то смысл.  
– В жизни? – уточнил Юнги. – Решил стать героем?  
– Во мне. Без этого я не чувствовал себя живым уже давно. Так… Какой-то тенью. Хотелось быть не героем, а хотя бы кем-то. Кем-то другим, кем-то не мной.  
Говорят, что в загробном мире живут такие тени: не чувствуют вкуса, радости, просто слоняются туда-сюда. Может, они тоже ждут секундного проблеска прежней жизни, прежде чем снова исчезнуть.  
– Неужели больше не было ничего важного?  
Юнги опять сканировал его своими нечеловеческими зрачками, стараясь, видимо, прочитать ответы по его лицу.  
– Ничего. Разве что… Полеты. Мне всегда нравилось летать, поэтому я брал в барах любые задания, связанные с полетами. Мне платили, я не тратил эти деньги – только на необходимое. Потом находилось еще задание, и все по кругу. А все остальное было лишь серым мгновением между ними.  
– У тебя не осталось родных? Друзей?  
– У меня ничего не осталось, – прозвучало довольно обреченно, и Намджун поспешил свернуть разговор. – Ладно, пойду отнесу Хосоку еды. Не буду отвлекать.  
– Хорошо. Проверь, как он там, – Юнги еще несколько мгновений гадал по его глазам, а потом, хмыкнув каким-то своим мыслям, попросил: – Только не убейся тут ради нас.  
Хорошо хоть Намджун уже повернулся спиной и смог в ответ издать скептическое фырканье. На лице, наверное, сейчас прочиталось бы слишком многое, особенно под немигающим змеиным взглядом.  
Хосока отыскался не без труда – в жилой части он не остался, на улицу не выходил и координат своих, конечно, им не оставил. А в бункере хватало еще неисследованных помещений.  
Помянув упрямых предков некоторых эмпатов, Намджун включил камеры слежения во всех помещениях и начал методично просматривать не самые четкие картинки – даже тут Отщепенцы умудрились сэкономить. Хосок нашелся этажом выше, в помещении, названном «Парником».  
Там, видимо, предполагалось выращивать свежие овощи и фрукты. Когда они вошли в бункер, простенькие сельскохозяйственные роботы посадили первые семена, и сейчас компьютер отчитывался об их успешном всходе. Видимо, сорта были из быстрорастущих, специально для экстренных ситуаций. И как только Отщепенцы вообще решились использовать нечто настолько современное?  
Намджун поднялся к парнику и заглянул за тяжелые двери. За ними расстилались длинные, отгороженные друг от друга ряды грядок, густо пахло землей и какими-то удобрениями, а влажность царила такая, что волосы сразу же прилипли ко лбу.  
Но Хосоку вроде бы нравилось, он медленно двигался по одной из дорожек, запрокинув голову.  
– Уже взошли… – начал Намджун и тут же понял, что ошибся. Хосок оказался здесь не потому что любил землю или новую жизнь, дающую всходы именно в эту минуту. Просто это была самая высокая точка бункера, дорожки не давали ему сбиться, да и потом найти его тут было совсем не просто.  
Судя по туману в глазах, вместо восстановления и сохранения сил тот опять искал что-то за пределами планеты. Нащупывал своей «вуалью» что-то намного более ценное, чем его жизнь. Или кого-то.  
– Таймер сработал, – сухо заметил Намджун, все-таки выдернув его из транса. В этот раз обошлось без эксцессов и связей с черной плесенью. – Хосок? Я тебе не помешал?  
Тот обернулся, виновато закусив губу, но Намджун не собирался развивать тему. Что бы он делал, обладай его силой и возможностями, если бы кто-то важный нуждался в помощи? То же самое. Что он хотел сделать сейчас? Нечто очень близкое по сути. Так что не Намджуну было его упрекать. Конечно, хотелось бы, чтобы тот полностью восстановился на экстренный случай, но и без этого им удастся спастись. Намджун сделает все возможное и невозможное.  
– Спасибо, – сначала Хосок забрал бутылку с водой и сделал несколько торопливых глотков, а потом уже взялся за сэндвич. – Ужасно хотелось пить. Извини, я потерял счет времени. Ты долго…  
По его лицу скользнуло легкое удивление, точно в эмоциях Намджуна он наткнулся на что-то неожиданное – и Намджун, понадеявшись, что не на план спасения, все-таки задал ему самый очевидный вопрос:  
– Решил не отдыхать? Ты кого-то ищешь там? На материнском корабле?  
– Я… – Хосок потряс головой, словно избавляясь от какого-то наваждения, и нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. – Я не могу пока сказать. Хотел бы, но это не лучшая идея, поверь мне.  
– Почему? – Намджун зачем-то присел на корточки рядом с любовно отгороженными от дорожек грядками и, подцепив комочек земли, растер между пальцами. Ей бы понравился этот парник – может, всем эмпатам понравился бы. Он никак не мог избавиться от совершенно ненормального желания сравнивать их, сливать в какого-то двухголового монстра: одна сторона живая, вторая – мертвая. И ему казалось, что Хосок все равно считывает это и поэтому не доверяет.  
– Не хочу слушать советы, – стараясь улыбкой сгладить резкость, сказал тот. – Это не поможет. Я вроде как… Вроде как знаю, что скажешь ты и Юнги, и просто… Просто не хочу спорить. Хочу все сделать так, как надо, понимаешь? Думаю, что знаю, как правильно.  
– Понятно.  
Они всегда знали, как правильно, и в этом своем желании сделать все «как нужно» могли переупрямить кого угодно. Стало совсем невыносимо – Намджун хотел бы отключить в своей голове этот постоянный счетчик сходств между эмпатами. Но, конечно же, сознание только с радостью за них цеплялось, расковыривая и так не заживающую рану.  
Хосок прищурился, глядя на него, точно высчитывая что-то, может, прикидывая, не рассказать ли все.  
– Легче не становится, да? – сочувственно спросил он, видимо, решив молчать до последнего.  
– А должно? – отозвался Намджун. – Надеюсь, что сэндвич был неплох. Если что я буду около корабля. Хочу заранее забить его всем необходимым. И, Хосок…  
– Да? – тот вскинулся, словно ожидал чего-то.  
– Ты когда-нибудь имел дело с «орланами»?  
Надежда в его глазах потухла, и Намджун почувствовал себя виноватым в этом.  
– Пару раз.  
– Ладно.  
Стоило получше запрограммировать автопилот, прежде чем волочить на себе коробки с едой. Намджун постарался улыбнуться, как можно теплее, и вышел из парника, чувствуя, как по коже бежит холодок. Пора было возвращаться к делам – хотелось побыстрее со всем покончить. И поспать, наконец.

  


* * *

  


В «орлане» оказался прекрасный автопилот, готовый включаться при малейшей ошибке со стороны пилота, небольшой медицинский отсек с двумя местами для заболевших и исправной аппаратурой, а также старой, почти бесценной камерой для криосна, две жилых каюты для пассажиров, и, к удивлению Намджуна, одна капитанская, закрытая на стандартный служебный пароль. Там обнаружилась неприлично большая кровать: Отщепенцы то ли намеревались прямо во время перелетов экстренно восстанавливать популяцию, то ли просто не смогли открыть дверь и оскорбиться.  
В общем, лучшего корабля им достаться просто не могло. Намджун даже пожалел немного, что не сможет сесть за штурвал. Сейчас, когда он выбрал свою дорогу, ему то и дело бросались в глаза возможности на другой, не выбранной. Упущенные шансы, нереализованные вероятности. То, о чем она всегда говорила – нас ведут сожаления о том, чего с нами даже не случилось бы.  
Намджун все ждал ее замечания, комментария к найденной закономерности, пока таскал ящики с консервами в грузовой отсек, но его не последовало. Почему раньше ее голос никак не удавалось заглушить, а теперь он сам затих? Неужели волшебная пыльца вся выдохлась?  
Почувствовав, как ломит спину, Намджун сделал перерыв и наведался в медицинский кабинет бункера. Судя по ремням на кушетке, Отщепенцы предпочитали старые добрые методы обезболивания – фиксацию и принуждение.  
Но в шкафчиках нашлись относительно современные препараты – обезболивающие, жаропонижающие, даже антибиотики. У некоторых пачек истек срок годности, так что Намджун сразу выкинул их в мусорное ведро, стоящее внизу. Остальные он начал складывать в отдельную коробку.  
В ящике с выставленной температурой хранились шприцы с характерной голубой жидкостью – видимо, Отщепенцы верили в целебную силу лечебной гипотермии. Некоторые умудрялись лечить ей абсолютно все. Намджун оставил их на месте: ни пользоваться ими, ни выяснять действенность он не собирался.  
Закинув лекарства в «орлан», он снова вернулся к коробкам и, похоже, немного перестарался. Он просто выключился из реальности и сосредоточился на крошечных действиях: переставить консервы в пустую коробку, поднять ее, донести до грузового отсека «орлана», поставить на пол к другим. Повторить до полной потери адекватности.  
Когда сработал таймер, Намджун вроде чувствовал себя еще более-менее нормально, но стоило поставить последнюю коробку, как он словно превратился в желе.  
Медленно, стараясь не терять концентрации на процессе, Намджун понес себя к спальням. Кажется, не один Хосок тут не думал о последствиях – он ведь совсем не собирался доводить себя до такого состояния. Единственное, что обнадеживало – даже после слишком активной физической работы сон всегда ему помогал.  
Намджун завернул в спальню и обнаружил, что Хосок с Юнги решили устроить перестановку, составили три кровати в одну и снизу явно чем-то соединили. Правда, вдвоем они устроились на первом этаже двухэтажной кровати, сев так близко, чтобы переплести ноги.  
– Намджун? – Хосок удивленно вздернул брови. – Ты в порядке?  
– Мне просто нужно поспать, – язык едва ворочался. Хотелось закрыть глаза и не видеть ничего из происходящего. На ум опять пришла избитая метафора с дорогой – так вот, на другой стороне иногда показывали то, что причиняло боль. Намджун когда-то всерьез думал, что не способен на ревность. Но, видимо, если любовь исчезала, в душе оставалась только ее противоположность.  
– Нужно поесть.  
Они с Юнги мгновенно оказались рядом, успели подхватить его за руки и усадить на край свежесделанной кровати.  
– Мне бы поспать, – упрямо повторил Намджун. Ему хотелось бы вырваться, но, во-первых, не было сил, а во-вторых, все это тогда начало бы напоминать детскую истерику.  
– Поспишь, – Хосок кивнул. – Мы сделали суп из банки, томатный. Он неплохой, если давно ничего не ел. И сэндвич по твоему рецепту тоже приготовили. Ты ел в прошлый раз? Когда нас кормил?  
Голову точно наполнили мыльными пузырями.  
– Не помню, – честно ответил Намджун. Юнги со вздохом забрался на кровать позади него, подпирая ему спину.  
– Ясно, – Хосок протянул ему миску с супом, а потом, подумав, взялся за ложку сам. – Покормлю тебя в порядке исключения. Сам велел мне отдохнуть, а стоило оставить тебя одного – до чего себя довел, а?  
– Перестарался, – согласился Намджун, стараясь не слишком наваливаться на Юнги.  
– Ты ведешь себя немного странно, – заметил Юнги, откидывая голову ему на плечо. – Что-то случилось?  
– Устал, – вышло невпопад, но Намджун не стал конкретизировать. Сил и желания разговаривать хватило только на этот короткий ответ. Ему не стоило вызывать у них подозрений – и что он делал? Именно этим и занимался.  
– Воды может? – спросил Хосок, когда Намджун расправился с супом и сэндвичем. – Помочь снять кроссовки?  
Видимо, лицо у него стало совсем оскорбленное, потому что Хосок с трудом сдержал улыбку и поднял руки:  
– Ладно-ладно. Я просто помочь хочу. Не нервничай.  
– Ты чего-то так сильно боишься, что хочешь быстрее улететь? Знаешь что-то еще? – прямо спросил Юнги, помогая ему лечь. – Едва не угробился. Выглядишь так, будто только что из гроба встал.  
Намджун закрыл глаза, надеясь отсечь все лишнее, но Юнги сердито потряс его за плечо.  
– Не думай, что отвяжешьс-с-ся. Объяс-с-сни!  
Хосок положил ладонь ему на лоб, стараясь своим спокойствием потушить внутри предполагаемую панику. Перехватив его за запястье, Намджун убрал руку, покачал головой и постарался так сплести ложь и правду, чтобы одно от другого уже ничем не отличалось.  
– Я не знаю, что будет дальше, – вышло достаточно хорошо. Встревоженное лицо Хосока только усиливало глухую боль в солнечном сплетении. – Они охотились на таких, как мы. На корабли с одним пилотом. Использовали телепорты. Решили заразить нас этой черной штукой. Они не остановятся.  
– Нужно убираться? – закончил его мысль Юнги, все еще хмурясь. – А сюда они могут телепортироваться вообще?  
– Бункер должен быть экранирован, и на саму планету прямо с орбиты вряд ли. Материнскому кораблю придется приземлиться. Но мы даже не знаем, сколько на нем таких солдат. И кто ими управляет.  
– Тебе просто нужно поспать и отдохнуть, – Хосок погладил его по волосам. – Мы поспешим, если тебе неспокойно, ладно? Просто не нужно все взваливать на себя.  
– Ладно, – согласился Намджун, чувствуя, как тело становится невесомым, а глаза сами закрываются. – Отдам немного вам поносить.  
– Понос-с-сить? – тут же возмутился Юнги, но Намджун уже отключился. Свой сон он не назвал бы приятным или страшным – просто тело парило где-то в бесконечности, куда-то летело и стремилось. Ее голоса он все еще не слышал – теперь это не столько радовало, сколько тревожило.  
Дышать стало легче, а усталость растворилась, оставив вместо себя удивительную легкость. Полет стал более направленным – Намджуну показалось, что под ним уже не так темно, а расстилается забрызганная точками светящихся огней и покинутая им планета.  
Сколько раз он смотрел на нее с такой высоты? Сотню? Или может быть тысячу? Из иллюминатора космической станции во время обучения, из своей каюты на корабле? Мучаясь бессонницей и сочиняя жене длинные письма, которые на бумаге выглядели не так красиво, как в голове?  
Эта бархатная темнота обещала спокойствие, обещала, что все так или иначе будет хорошо.  
Но Намджун больше ей не верил.

  


* * *

  


Полет прервался так же быстро, как и начался – Намджун глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза. Он словно варился в тепле и сковывающей слабости, но все равно чувствовал себя лучше, чем несколько часов назад. Таймер молчал, значит, еще осталось время просто отдохнуть и прийти в себя.  
– Выспался? – спросил Хосок, лежащий рядом. Кажется, уже становилось традицией, что тот не спал и внимательно наблюдал за Намджуном. Это даже слегка пугало.  
– Немного, – Намджун повернулся на бок, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо. Хосок переживал за него – это читалось во внимательном взгляде, в пальцах, обхватывающих запястье. – Ты сам-то спал?  
– Немного, – в тон ответил Хосок и осторожно пододвинулся ближе. – Оно же болит постоянно. Все эти годы. Как ты справляешься?  
– Хреново справляюсь, – хотел бы Намджун его успокоить, но не получалось. К тому же не хотелось плодить лишнюю ложь. Во всех книгах предлагали двигаться дальше, но звучало, как издевка над безногим.  
– Я могу как-то помочь? – Хосок потянулся к нему, обнимая за шею и устраивая ладонь на затылке. Так ему легче было осуществлять воздействие. – Может, хоть что-нибудь?  
Сам того не осознавая, Намджун прижал его к себе теснее, устроил руку на пояснице – Хосок в самом начале показался ему таким уязвимым, но со временем выяснилось, что силы в нем имелось больше, чем в них всех.  
Пришлось закрыть глаза и снова открыть, справляясь со жжением под веками. Наверное, все эмпаты были такими – прекрасным и человечным оружием, которое люди создавали, чтобы потом бессмысленно ломать.  
– Тогда расскажи мне, почему ревнуешь? – снова переключился на легкомысленный тон Хосок, когда понял, что предложение осталось без ответа. Его ладонь взъерошила волосы на затылке у Намджуна. – И кого?  
– Я не знаю, – смена темы вызвала такое облегчение, что Намджун даже развеселился. – Я вообще раньше не думал, что умею ревновать.  
– О, вот как, – губы выглядели невероятно мягкими. Между ними влажно блестели белоснежные зубы, выделялись острые края клыков. – Тогда мы первые? Это лестно. Так кого ревнуешь?  
– Обоих, – со вздохом признался Намджун, тщетно пытаясь смотреть ему в глаза. – Не спрашивай. Это глупо, я понимаю.  
– Почему?  
Хосок наморщил нос, глядя на него с восторгом, а потом признался, точно они играли в какую-то занимательную игру:  
– Я тоже немного ревную.  
– Ты? Серьезно? – Намджун не смог сдержать улыбки. – И почему же ты ревнуешь?  
– Например, – Хосок приблизил лицо к его. – Например, потому что его ты уже поцеловал, а меня нет.  
Между ними совсем не осталось пространства, и Намджун ощущал тепло его тела как свое собственное, чувствовал движение мышц под кожей и впервые чувствовал легкую, голодную вибрацию самого Хосока. Возможно, они бы даже смогли превратить сегодняшний момент в источник силы для эмпата.  
– Хочешь меня поцеловать? – так беззащитно искренне спросил Хосок, что Намджун даже не успел подумать над ответом. Конечно, он хотел – потянувшись вперед, он собирался бережно прикоснуться к углу рта, но Хосок втянул его в глубокий, жадный поцелуй. Глухо охнув, Намджун сдался, удивляясь силе его желания. Неужели это все было полностью его? Полностью для него?  
Поцелуй казался бесконечным, тягучим, как цветочный мед. Намджун почувствовал легкий укол клыками – улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Хосока. Тот, кажется, волновался, не испугал ли его. Ладонь Хосока скользнула под мягкую ткань футболки, по ощущениям, оставляя за собой раскаленный след, а потом он прервал поцелуй, облизал губы и впился в него потемневшим взглядом.  
Рефлекторно Намджун запрокинул голову, подставляя шею под клыки – как делал много раз до этого. Издав довольное урчание, Хосок прижался к его шее, прочертил языком пульсирующую артерию, опять легко уколол кончиками клыков – от этого у Намджуна в груди что-то ухнуло, как на аттракционах, а в низу живота сгустилось возбуждение.  
– Эй, – Юнги за его спиной фыркнул. – Веселитесь, а меня не позвали?  
Намджун дернулся от неожиданности, пытаясь развернуться на спину, чтобы видеть обоих, но Хосок легко удержал его.  
– Мне и так удобно, – заметил Юнги. – Ты же не сможешь разорваться, верно? Можно мне подключиться?  
– Да, – Намджун почувствовал себя так, будто тело плавится от жара. Прохладные ладони Юнги шли следом за прикосновениями Хосока, сводя с ума. – Вы там оба сговорились, что ли?  
– Совсем чуть-чуть, – клятвенно заверил его Хосок, снова втягивая в поцелуй. – Решили, что тебе не помешает немного переключиться. Хотим тоже немного позаботиться.  
– Звучит странно, – Намджун почувствовал, как прохладные губы коснулись выступающего позвонка на шее, так невесомо, словно боялись навредить. – Но вы не останавливайтесь.  
– Нашелся тоже блюститель красивых формулировок, – Юнги издал какое-то новое, горловое шипение. – Невозможный ты человек.  
Их ладони и губы заскользили по коже, сменяясь – огонь и лед, обжигающее желание и спасительная прохлада. Намджуну хотелось раствориться в этом моменте, остановить его, больше не иметь ни прошлого, ни будущего, только эту долгую, волшебную минуту. Тело дрожало, требуя еще – и чего еще Намджун плохо понимал. Еще тепла? Еще ощущения, что он больше не один? Еще этой вневременного мгновения, не связанного ни с чем?  
Голова стала блаженно пустой, и Хосок довольно улыбнулся – видимо, ему тоже нравилось это состояние. Ладонь Юнги скользнула под резинку домашних брюк, высвободила из белья напряженный член.  
– Можно? – спросил он, остановившись, и Намджун издал согласное мычание. Прямо сейчас он вообще едва имя-то свое вспоминал, что уже было говорить про осмысленную речь.  
– Забудь обо всем, – велел ему Хосок, заставляя снова запрокинуть голову. Пальцы Юнги обхватили ствол, задвигались вверх-вниз, медленнее, чем нужно. Бедра инстинктивно дернулись, пытаясь найти нужный ритм – Хосок прижался к нему, не давая сделать лишних движений.  
– Дай мне управлять, – тихо попросил Юнги, и Намджун обмяк в их руках, распался на сотню галактик, без воспоминаний, без плана, без сомнений. Движения руки Юнги стали быстрее, Хосок, подстраиваясь под него, оставил цепочку укусов на шее, остановился рядом с ухом, где биение сердца чувствовалось сильнее всего.  
– Больше не… – начал Намджун, сначала ощущая прикосновение клыков к коже, а потом с очередным движением кончая так, что на какую-то секунду галактики стали вполне видимыми. Тело скрутило судорогой, а потом отпустило, словно выплеснув с волнами на берег.  
– Замечательно, – промурлыкал Хосок, смешно целуя его в нос. – Где-то тут у меня были салфетки.  
В четыре руки они быстро обтерли его, бессовестно закинув мусор куда-то в дальнюю часть комнаты. Намджун все-таки перевернулся на спину и уже собирался что-нибудь сказать – он даже не думал, что именно, просто следовал какому-то внутреннему импульсу – как Хосок чуть подтолкнул его в бок, заставляя развернуться к Юнги.  
– Хочу немного размять твои многострадальные мышцы, – заметил он. Голос звучал сыто и счастливо – Намджун чувствовал себя наполовину меньшим эгоистом, чем собирался. Эмпата они точно накормили, а вот Юнги поучаствовал просто ради искусства.  
– Привет, – сказал Юнги, улыбаясь. – Я заслужил поцелуй?  
– И не только, – Намджун притянул его к себе и постарался вложить всю свою нежность в поцелуй.  
Правда, долго целоваться у них не вышло – Хосок принялся так энергично растирать ему поясницу и ноющие плечи, что почти поместил в центр маленького землетрясения. Потом он крепко обнял его, ткнувшись носом куда-то в затылок.  
– Юнги… – начал Намджун, не зная, как спросить и ничем не задеть его.  
– А? – тот на секунду опять стал подозрительным и взволнованным, словно действительно мог сделать что-то не так. Да если бы они оба решили съесть Намджуна заживо, сейчас он только спросил бы, откуда они желают начать.  
– Можно? – хотелось все-таки сделать перед финалом все, о чем так давно думалось. – Можно прикоснуться к чешуе?  
– О… – Юнги заерзал, встревожившись еще сильнее, а потом сглотнул и как-то обреченно выдохнул: – Можно.  
Судя по его лицу, он с радостью бы оставил Намджуну чешую и исчез бы в неизвестном направлении. Пальцы сами потянулись к его шее, чуть ниже кадыка – чешуя оставалась на вид мягкой, но Намджун понимал, каких сил Юнги стоило это доверие.  
Когда кончики его пальцы коснулись чешуек, Юнги зажмурился, обреченно ожидая чего-то – может, возгласа ужаса.  
Но поверхность под пальцами была нежной, точно прикосновение крыльев бабочки. Намного нежнее, чем человеческая кожа. Намджун провел рукой вниз, задерживая дыхание от захлестнувшего его восторга, до ямки между ключицами. Потом влево вдоль самой кости – чешуя немного порозовела, как тогда на корабле, а Юнги расслабился и тихо выдохнул через сомкнутые губы.  
Ну, желание прикоснуться он, кажется, удовлетворил, но теперь у него появилось новое – ему смертельно хотелось поцеловать Юнги в шею.  
– Тебе… – Юнги вздохнул и открыл глаза. – Тебе не противно?  
– Нет, а должно быть? – Намджун снова погладил чешую, стараясь не двигаться против роста чешуек. – Она такая… такая мягкая и теплая.  
– Она еще и очень чувствительная, – обреченно признался Юнги.  
Намджун издал восторженный вздох, и Юнги недоверчиво улыбнулся в ответ углом рта. Хотелось сразу же спросить у него разрешения на следующий шаг, но сознание вспыхнуло тревогой. Еще секунду назад Намджуну казалось, что у них есть время, но теперь что-то было не так.  
Он вскинулся, а потом тихо спросил:  
– А кто выключил бубнеж Отщепенцев?

  


* * *

  


Юнги сориентировался быстрее всех – соскочил с кровати, сунул ноги в нерасшнурованные кроссовки и начал шарить рукой под кроватью, словно что-то потеряв. Намджуну даже показалось, что он ждал чего-то подобного – во время войны им постоянно говорили, что наги живут в состоянии готовности к схватке. Во многом из-за того, насколько агрессивно по отношению к ним себя вели другие расы.  
– Ага. Вот она, – вытащив из-под кровати тяжелую сумку, он расстегнул ее и затем сунул Намджуну и Хосоку в руки сильно видоизмененные плазмаганы. Там, где раньше бултыхалась желтая жидкость, теперь плескалась белая, а ручка холодила ладонь. Честно говоря, Намджун не знал, насколько стоило вмешиваться в конструкцию самого нестабильного оружия из всех, но Юнги выглядел уверенным.  
– Держите. Стреляет холодом – одного выстрела любому хватит. Но с небольшого расстояния даже не вздумайте использовать. Попадете сами в зону поражения. Ясно? Могу дать просто огнестрельное, хотите?  
– Ясно. Справлюсь и с этим. Оно в руках не рванет? – Намджун быстро зашнуровал свои кроссовки и прислушался. Никаких молитв он больше не слышал, но и шагов поблизости не раздавалось.  
– Нет. Может, вы тут останетесь? – вдруг спросил Юнги. Чешуя на его шее превратилась в защитную броню, а сам он словно закаменел. Намджун смотрел на него и видел десятки нагов, с которыми сталкивался во время войны – смертельно опасных и яростно сражающихся за свою жизнь. Теперь даже выстрел из обычного плазмагана не стал бы для Юнги смертельным, понадобилось бы минимум три.  
Что-то внутри отчаянно сопротивлялось возвращению к прежним схемам, пытаясь спрятаться где-то в только что закончившемся моменте.  
«А чего ты хотел?» – сам у себя спросил Намджун. – «Ты хотел спасти их, оставаясь только собой? Не становясь военным? И на что ты был бы годен, а?»  
Он размяк и едва все не испортил.  
«У тебя еще будет пара минут на слабость. А сейчас нужно взять себя в руки, солдат».  
– Я в норме, – сказал Намджун. – Твои патроны от наградного я сложил там.  
– Пока обойдусь этим, – Юнги ухмыльнулся. – Нам бы узнать, где они? Пока это не стало очевидным.  
Кивнув, Намджун повернулся к Хосоку, так растерянно оглядывающемуся по сторонам, словно его только что сбросили к ним:  
– Хосок? Хосок, ты в порядке? Сможешь сказать, сколько их и насколько они далеко?  
– Простите, я пропустил, простите, – вдруг очнулся тот, виновато наклоняя голову. – Я пропустил, сам не понимаю…  
– Хосок, – Намджун присел на корточки, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо и осторожно взял за руки, растирая опять заледеневшие пальцы. – Хосок, все в порядке. Но нам нужно понимать, где они, ладно? Прямо сейчас.  
Тот заторможенно кивнул, но собрался и закрыл глаза:  
– Двое двигаются в нашу сторону. Двое на втором этаже. Один… – Хосок открыл глаза – его лицо мгновенно ожесточилось, стало чужим и далеким. – Один мой.  
– Договорились. Я на второй этаж, – Юнги погасил свет и выглянул в коридор. – Прихвачу еще двоих по пути.  
– Нет. Оставь этих мне повеселиться, – Намджун указал на смежную с соседней спальней дверь. – Пройдете там с Хосоком. Пропустите их вперед.  
Он не знал, зачем вообще сказал это – ему совершенно не хотелось ни с кем веселиться. Логика подсказывала, что им стоило втроем напасть сначала на тех, кто шел сюда, потом заняться вторым этажом и потенциальной жертвой Хосока. Может, применить убеждение эмпата, чтобы заставить их растеряться…  
«Или заставить Хосока выпустить «вуаль», а потом убить их. Ты же военный, тебе бы подошла эта идея».  
Внутри снова ныло от мысли о том, что под шлемами могло оказаться не создание из черной дряни, а зараженный человек, который так же случайно попал на «Королеву», как и они. Привычно задушив муки совести, Намджун сосредоточился на цели.  
Похоже, с материнского корабля послали солдат на разведку – значит, стоило использовать эту ошибку.  
Мимо двери прошелестели чьи-то шаги – сьют почти скрадывал звуки, позволяя владельцу появляться неожиданно. Конечно, на камерах они нашли спальню и теперь направлялись прямо сюда. Только зачем вырубили запись? Не боялась же эта дрянь древних молитв, верно?  
Намджун переместился к дальней стене, больше не чувствуя ничего, кроме ненормального спокойствия. Пришло время проверить, сколько он за последние пять лет позабыл.  
Дверь распахнулась, и один из силовиков зашел внутрь, освещая себе путь фонариком. Двигался он уверенно и бесстрашно, как бессмертный. Но на войне и не такие встречались – Намджун прицелился и выстрелил, надеясь, что расстояния хватит – в кисти ударило приличной отдачей, холод плеснул в лицо, но, к счастью, его не заморозило. Противнику повезло меньше – его буквально вморозило в ледяную глыбу. Намджун хотел рассмотреть его шлем, чтобы найти уязвимые места, но для этого пришлось бы вооружиться ледорубом.  
Слишком все вышло просто – Намджун даже не успел додумать эту опасную мысль, как второй силовик в перекате запрыгнул в комнату, дав лазерную очередь. Если бы Намджун не успел рухнуть на пол, его прошило бы насквозь.  
– Ах ты тварь, – выплюнул Намджун. Руке опять досталось – точно забыв про оружие, силовик атаковал его в рукопашную, выбил плазмаган, прижал к полу, стараясь не то придавить, не то придушить. Может, у него оставались иллюзии, что он сможет взять его живым?  
Рассуждения о технике боя и мотивах противника не сильно помогали. Намджун двинул его коленом в бок, где две пластины брони крепились друг к другу, скинул его в сторону, но снова добраться до оружия не успел. Опять ему досталось в лицо – голова с готовностью загудела, а сам Намджун озверел настолько, что перестал думать вообще обо всем. Тело помнило приемы, захваты и броски. Помнило той нутряной злостью, которая защищала от боли и смерти.  
Перехватив летящий в него кулак, Намджун дернул силовика на себя, завалил на пол, изо всех сил двинул ногой по шлему – реального вреда это нанесло не слишком много, но дезориентировало. А потом схватил стоящую рядом тумбочку и обрушил сверху – в груди кипела жуткая ненависть ко всему миру, в котором он ни на секунду не мог перестать ощущать боль.  
Силовик не шевелился. Стараясь не шататься после незапланированных физических нагрузок, Намджун дошел до своего отброшенного плазмагана, повернулся и, заметив движение, выстрелил и по второму силовику. Это уже больше напоминало истерику, а не здравое поведение.  
Кажется, вздумай они остаться, из этой спальни пришлось бы переезжать. Намджун ощупал поврежденную половину лица – крови вроде бы не было, до перелома тоже не дошло. Хотя бы это радовало.  
Коридоры больше не казались ему безопасными, поэтому он постарался как можно быстрее добраться до компьютера. В часовне оказалась испорчена выстрелом вся аппаратура – то ли все-таки звуки молитв неблаготворно воздействовали на плесень, то ли просто заставили их предположить, что кто-то из Отщепенцев выжил.  
– Живой? Ого! – Юнги сначала замер, увидев его, а потом подошел ближе и осмотрел наливающийся синяк. – Прозевал?  
– Ага, подрастерял навык, – Намджун улыбнулся и пожал плечами. – А где…  
На кухне что-то оглушительно загрохотало, и они бросились на звук, как две служебные собаки. Если оставшийся силовик что-то сделал Хосоку, Намджун за себя не ручался. Эмпатов никто не смел обижать в его смену.  
– А ну отпусти быстро, – рявкнул Юнги, прицеливаясь. – Отпусти!  
Похоже, тактика удушения применялась ко всем – силовик начал разворачиваться в их сторону, и тут обмякший в его руках Хосок неожиданно очнулся и провел такой эталонный бросок через себя, какой Намджун видел только на обучающих видео.  
Но стоило им навести оружие на лежащее тело, как Хосок, даже не отдышавшись, бросился им наперерез, почти закрывая его собой.  
– Нет! – так отчаянно крикнул он, что Намджун отступил. – Не стреляйте! Это мой брат!  
Юнги издал жуткое шипение и со стуком положил плазмаган на ближайшую поверхность. Кажется, ему тоже многое стало понятнее, вот только скелеты в шкафу все еще ему не нравились.

  


* * *

  


Не Намджуну было осуждать Хосока, только не после того, что он задумал сделать. И к тому же тот выглядел таким испуганным – кто бы смог его в чем-то обвинить?  
– Может, рас-с-с-скажешь нам, наконец, о с-с-себе? Имя, надеюс-с-сь, у тебя нас-с-стоящее? – уточнил Юнги, нахмурившись. – Это что, так требовало таинс-с-ственнос-с-сти?  
– Я… – попытался начать Хосок, но, видимо, не нашел слов и сам себя оборвал. Он так и прикрывал брата собой, точно боялся, что они передумают и убьют его.  
– Все остальные мертвы? – спросил Намджун. Похоже, требовалось вмешаться в ситуацию немедленно.  
– Те, кто на втором этаже – да, – Юнги пожал плечами. – Твои?  
– Если не разморозятся, то, наверное, да.  
– А что, размороженную рыбу можно выпускать в реку? – выражение лица Юнги стало нечитаемым. Вот так наги обычно и выглядел большую часть времени – а ведь всего полчаса назад он не скрывал своих эмоций.  
– Понял, – Намджун вздохнул и предложил: – Давайте перенесем его в медицинский отсек. Там есть кушетка с ремнями. Заодно я посмотрю на их защиту поближе.  
– Ладно, – Хосок мелко закивал, с явным облегчением переставая держать свою защитную позу. Ему тоже досталось – губу расквасили в драке, а на шее уже проступали синяки. Речь о братских чувствах в случае этого силовика явно не шла.  
Значит, Хосок ощутил его и решил сам с ним разобраться. Или поговорить? Намджуну тоже требовались ответы на вопросы.  
Втроем они перетащили неподвижное тело и сгрузили в медицинском отсеке. Пошарив по плечам в поисках кнопки, Намджун обнаружил ее на привычном месте – значит, ему не показалось, и противники действительно использовали военную форму для силовых операций. Правда, за пять лет ее немного усовершенствовали – сделали более легкой, упростили соединения, сделали шлем присоединяющимся к основной части защиты. Теперь для того, чтобы застрелить нападающего, требовалось целиться в живот, между двух пластин, по ногам или в бок. Выстрелы в корпус повредили бы не больше, чем укус комара.  
Они стянули перчатки и ботинки, чтобы закрепить ремни – кожа выглядела бледной и неповрежденной, но там где раньше выступали голубые вены, теперь по сосудам текло нечто черное. Во всяком случае, выглядело именно так.  
Шлем отщелкнули в последнюю очередь – под ним обнаружился совершенно обычный молодой темноволосый парень, не старше тридцати, бледный и измученный. О заражении говорили разве только губы отчетливо серого цвета, в остальном же он выглядел совершенно обычным эмпатом. Золотой блеск на скулах остался прежним. Намджун почему-то ожидал каких-то наростов или струящейся из глаз черной слизи.  
– Вы с ним не очень похожи, – заметил Юнги в порыве очередной подозрительности.  
– Нас выводили в лаборатории, – голос Хосока становился все тише и тише. – Мы из одной генетической линии. Он мой брат.  
Маска нага треснула, и Юнги виновато вздохнул и похлопал Хосока по плечу:  
– Просто объясни нам все с начала, ладно?  
Тот облизал губы и, устроив ладонь на лбу брата, начал рассказывать:  
– Шестьдесят лет назад начались засекреченные опыты над эмпатами. Сначала их проводили частными компаниями в рамках некоего соревнования. Победитель получал финансирование и зеленый свет на дальнейшие исследования. Мы посчитали, что на пропавшей «Королеве» был один из первых модицифицированных эмпатов. Если это так – опыты можно было бы признать незаконными, ведь для его создания никто не получил разрешения. Его просто вывели путем экспериментального скрещивания. А если с самого начала все незаконно…  
– То и вы не можете считаться собственностью, ведь получены на основе запрещенных тогда экспериментов, – продолжил его мысль Намджун. – Хорошая идея.  
– Спасибо, – Хосок криво улыбнулся, а потом жалобно признался: – Я пытаюсь дотянуться до него, но ничего не выходит. Только какие-то слабые проблески, понимаете? Эта дрянь все глушит.  
– Мы что-нибудь придумаем, – пообещал ему Намджун, действительно зацепив какую-то еще неоформленную идею. – И что было дальше?  
– Мы нашли «Королеву». Вы не представляете, с какими психами пришлось иметь дело, сколько рассказов о кораблях-призраках и теориях заговора выслушать, но удалось очертить квадрат для поиска. Я находился довольно далеко, и Чонгук – мой брат – не дождался и полез на корабль.  
Его голос возмущенно дрогнул, в нем слышалась вся боль старшего брата, который вечно вынужден был присматривать за непоседливым младшим.  
– И пропал. Его челнок исчез, сам он буквально растворился. К тому же рядом с кораблем уже маячила громада материнского судна. Тогда я принял решение попасться и оказаться тут.  
– Поэтому тебя никто не бил – ты защитил себя, чтобы потом свободно действовать. Но ты не знал про эту черную дрянь, да? – наконец, все складывалось в более-менее непротиворечивую историю. – И ты привел нас в чувство, мы не сами очнулись.  
– Без вас мне пришлось бы туго, – признался Хосок. – Я не хотел врать, но если бы только заикнулся о Чонгуке, то…  
– То что? – обманчиво спокойно вмешался Юнги.  
Хосок умоляюще посмотрел на него, прося не торопиться с выводами.  
– Если бы только сказал, вы ответили бы, как все нормальные люди и наги. Вы сказали бы – на корабле его нет, значит, он умер.  
– Но ты продолжал его искать и тратиться. Ты создал «зонтик», чтобы получить еще два дня? – Намджун не мог его осудить, даже если бы захотел. – Но почувствовал только сейчас?  
– Секундным проблеском, – Хосок осторожно помассировал Чонгуку виски. – Или от него только это внутри и осталось, или эта дрянь полностью блокирует любые сигналы. Ничего не могу нащупать, даже…  
Чонгука вдруг подкинуло на кушетке, как бьющуюся о сушу рыбу. Руки и ноги задергались, пытаясь высвободиться, глаза распахнулись – полностью черные, блестящие, как у насекомого, без белков и зрачков.  
Юнги инстинктивно отскочил назад, дернув за собой Намджуна. Хосок только прерывисто выдохнул, не убирая рук, а потом позвал:  
– Чонгук-и, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, вернись ко мне.  
Существо на кушетке издало сдавленное рычание, тщетно пытаясь освободиться. Хотя судя по состоянию ремней, после пары часов, может, это и удалось бы.  
– У меня есть идея, – наконец поймал ускользающую мысль Намджун. – Она состоит из двух частей. Но я не гарантирую, что у нас получится его вылечить, а не убить.  
– Говори, – велел Хосок, явно пытаясь проломиться через защиты. Чонгук тоже замер, сканируя их своими жуткими глазами – у Намджуна создалось впечатление, что сейчас он остановился, чтобы подслушать их и передать что-то. Оставался вопрос – кому? Коллективному разуму черной слизи?  
– Выйдем на секунду, – Намджун с некоторым трудом оторвал Хосока от брата, и вдвоем они быстро вытащили его за дверь. – Оно слушает.  
– Это мой брат, а не оно, – устало напомнил Хосок.  
– Я в курсе, но что-то слушает через него, – если в чем Намджун и был уверен, так это в этом. Логика подсказывала, что Хосок ощутил бы это, но интуиция настаивала на своем. Тот растерянно пожал плечами. Возможно, он настолько истощился и распереживался, что уже не мог ничего заметить.  
– Говори свой план. Лучше смерть, чем остаться зомби, – таким сухим и механическим голосом приказал Хосок, что Намджуну стало больно.  
– Здесь есть «голубой лед», – он уже собирался объяснить, что это, но Юнги понимающе уточнил:  
– Гипотермия? Хочешь сделать твари холодно и грустно в теле?  
– Да. Сделаем укол и посмотрим. Если удастся хотя бы часть слизи вынуть или хорошенько оглушить эту дрянь, то перетащим его в камеру криосна на корабле, она рабочая, заморозим, и пусть потом врачи разбираются.  
– Нет, нужно два укола. Я видел, как Отщепенцы используют «голубой лед», – внес свои коррективы Юнги. – Тогда уколем и собираемся к отлету. Я только заминирую тут все, ладно? Дадите мне час?  
Хосок слушал их с постепенно светлеющим лицом. Кажется, этот план показался ему действительно удачным. Намджун сделал себе мысленную заметку закинуть в часы контакты одного своего знакомого врача, чтобы они знали, к кому обращаться.  
– Вы не ненавидите меня? – наконец, спросил он. – Я не хотел врать, но боялся, что если услышу от вас все то, что и так понимал, не доведу поиск до конца.  
– Ты спасал своего брата, Хосок, – Намджун протянул к нему руки и, когда тот сделал шаг навстречу, прижал к себе. – Это важно. Иногда нужно искать до последнего.  
– Просто постарайся больше не врать. Я так устал от лжи, – Юнги привычно обхватил их руками поверх. Теперь Намджун понимал, что тот его никогда не простит – наверное, и к лучшему.  
– Ладно, – Хосок выдохнул и спросил: – Готовы?  
– Да, – Намджун зашел обратно первым – Чонгук все еще пытался прислушиваться. Он непрерывно вращал кистями, уже содрав кожу в нескольких местах. Главное, чтобы ремни продержались еще немного.  
– Чонгук-и, – еще раз позвал Хосок. Его глаза снова затуманились – наверное, он предпринимал последнюю попытку, но быстро вернулся в реальность. – Нет, не слышит.  
Не хотелось бы стать причиной смерти близкого Хосоку человека, но Намджун понимал, что просто сразу пихнуть Чонгука в камеру криосна было слишком рискованно. Он успел бы такими темпами расколотить ее еще до наступления собственно сна. А класть в нее полупридушенных или оглушенных ударом по голове запрещала техника безопасности.  
– Давай, – Юнги забрал у него один из шприцов. – Тебе левая рука, мне правая.  
Чонгук снова зарычал и задергался, но Юнги просто запрыгнул на него и коленями прижал обе руки к кушетке. Намджун навалился со своей стороны, стараясь попасть в вену с первого раза и ничего и никому не сломать.  
«Лед» перетек из шприца внутрь, но Чонгук словно не чувствовал этого, пытаясь не то вырваться, не то напасть и вцепиться зубами им в лицо. Десны тоже посерели, контрастируя с белыми зубами и опасно заостренными клыками эмпата.  
– Не работает? – спросил Юнги, соскочив. Намджун и сам хотел бы знать – «лед» обычно действовал быстро и очень эффективно. Именно в этот момент Чонгук вдруг замер, а потом издал звериный вой. Хосок дернулся к нему, но Намджун перехватил его, развернул от этой жуткой картины и изо всех сил стиснул в объятиях.  
Тело затряслось мелкой дрожью, глаза закатились – Намджун сам зажмурился, понимая, что ошибся. Опять ошибся и снова убил эмпата. Опять. Как и тогда. В ушах зашумело, засвистело, словно он летел сквозь пространство с чудовищной скоростью, Хосок затрясся у него в руках.  
– Ага. Нет! В ведро, – где-то на фоне пробурчал Юнги со звоном двигая что-то к кровати. – Не хватало разбрызгать по всему помещению.  
Раздался узнаваемый звук рвоты, и Намджун открыл глаза. Намного менее серый Чонгук, которого Юнги успел отцепить с одной стороны, мучительно выблевывал черную слизь.  
– Чего запаниковали? – Юнги хмыкнул. – Никогда не видели «лед» в действии, что ли?  
Не видели – Намджун наблюдал за этой картиной впервые. И больше, пожалуй, и не собирался.

  


* * *

  


Укол действительно сработал так, как и планировалось – жижа, выходящая из тела Чонгука, выглядела мертвой. Она не пыталась шевелиться, пузырится или иным способом двигаться в ведре. Наверное, к лучшему. Намджун и так с трудом переборол накатившую тошноту.  
– Чонгук-и, – позвал Хосок, когда тот вроде бы пришел в себя и перестал пытаться выплюнуть в ведро свои внутренности. – Как ты?  
– Ужасно, хён, – признался тот, стараясь отдышаться. – Кажется, сейчас отключусь, прости.  
Юнги стоял ближе всех, так что поймал Чонгука раньше, чем тот, падая, ударился бы затылком о край кровати. Несмотря на обморок, выглядел он намного лучше, чем раньше – кожа порозовела, губы стали более натурального оттенка, а дыхание ровным и глубоким. Намджун разглядывал его, пытаясь отвлечься на что-то, кроме всепоглощающего ужаса и вспышки взрыва под веками, и найти в себе силы выпустить Хосока из судорожно сжатых рук. Она тоже употребляла эти архаичные обращения – когда Намджун спросил, она ответила, что ей нравится их простота и наполненность. Одно слово или окончание означало так много.  
– Ох, Чонгук-и, – Хосок, высвободившись, снова устроился на стуле рядом и взялся за его виски. Казалось, ему хочется сгрести его в охапку и унести подальше от всех бед.  
– Думаешь, получилось? – спросил Намджун у Юнги, точно тот являлся сертифицированным специалистом по лечению «голубым льдом».  
– Пока все так, как я видел. Сначала холодовое воздействие, потом отключка. Через пятнадцать-двадцать минут придет в себя. А я пока схожу к посадочной полосе.  
– Я с тобой, – Намджун все никак не мог прийти в себя. От ужаса в ногах еще чувствовалась слабость, а внутри что-то коротко, панически екало. – Хосок, побудешь с ним?  
– Да, – тот устало кивнул. Намджун только надеялся, что ему хватит благоразумия не вычерпывать себя до дна ради брата. – Спасибо вам. И простите еще раз, что врал. Больше я никогда…  
Он тяжело вздохнул и снова наклонился к Чонгуку, едва слышно шепча ему что-то успокаивающее.  
– Идем, – Юнги дернул Намджуна за рукав. – Сам же говорил, что времени мало.  
Да, он во всем был прав. Просто внутри Намджуна вдруг очнулась какая-то крошечная, трусливая часть, умоляющая передумать. Его жена любила сборники со старыми сказками, и в одной из них – Намджун почему-то это запомнил, – герой смог бы умереть не тогда, когда захочет, а когда у него появится причина жить. Никогда еще народная мудрость не оказывалась так к месту.  
Юнги что-то бормоча себе под нос забрал из оружейной сумку со своими минами и пошел к выходу.  
– Слушай, а ты не сможешь сделать мне лямки на плечи? – спросил Намджун. Внутри него плескалось злорадство – расхотел умирать, ну надо же. А сейчас все равно придется.  
– Лямки? – переспросил Юнги.  
– Да, как на тренировках на дальние расстояния? Чтобы оружие не мешало двигаться? – Намджун понимал, что объясняет не лучшим образом, но мозги отказывались выдавать нормальное описание.  
– Здесь лямка, здесь крепление, внизу петля? – уточнил Юнги, посветлев лицом. – Да, не вопрос. Это быстро. Думаешь, мы не успеем?  
– Нет, не успеем, – от воздуха снаружи едва не закружилась голова. – Нужно заминировать все по пути к кораблю.  
– Я почти все заминировал.  
Юнги пожал плечами, показывая, что сразу все предусмотрел.  
– А ты думал – один в первый день упахался? – он фыркнул. Здания Отщепенцев вокруг по-прежнему выглядели заброшенными и окутанными тишиной. Намджун огляделся, почему-то ожидая увидеть силовиков, подкрадывающихся со всех сторон, но те пятеро, похоже, действительно были спущены на разведку. Похоже, Намджун недооценивал возможности телепорта. Радовало одно – дверь они открыли снаружи с паролем, значит, стены бункера никаких перемещений в пространстве не допускали.  
– Слушай, можно спросить? – если бы Намджун не боялся разоблачения, то создал бы себе предсмертный список дел и вопросов. – Наги обычно укутываются с ног до головы, а ты не очень за этим следишь, верно?  
Юнги успел закатать рукава джемпера домашней одежды, и в целом явно больше любил футболки. На секунду его лицо стало печальным и замкнутым, но он все-таки ответил:  
– Когда закутываюсь, становится страшно. Кажется, что я снова там, в лагере, и тепла вокруг совсем немного.  
Намджун инстинктивно нагнал его и обнял, снова и снова испытывая боль от невозможности защитить Юнги или Хосока от их прошлого.  
– Ладно, я в порядке, – ворчливо заметил Юнги, на минуту расслабляясь в его руках, а потом с легкостью вывернулся. – Работать надо. Постой тут. Мало ли они решат прямо сейчас телепортироваться или приземляться.  
Намджуну пришло в голову, что они не взяли с собой никакого оружия, и тут Юнги сунул ему в руки мини-узи. Ладно, это он ничего не взял – собственная безалаберность просто поражала.  
Все с тем же довольным курлыканьем Юнги принялся устанавливать мины, переключая цвет поверхности с помощью отдельной консоли. Даже удивительно, что Отщепенцы расщедрились на мины-хамелеоны.  
Постояв пару минут и поизучав пустое, нежно-голубое небо, Намджун выбрал следующий вопрос:  
– Ты не слишком эмоционально открыт для нага все-таки?  
Не самая лучшая формулировка, но Юнги вроде бы понял, смерил его изучающим взглядом, а потом уточнил:  
– Я открыт с вами. Те ребятки так бы не сказали.  
– Почему ты открыт с нами? – Намджун хотел бы прекратить спрашивать, но он не мог отправиться за черту, не услышав… Не услышав что-то важное.  
– Потому что вы ведете себя, не так, как все, – фыркнув, Юнги перешел на новое место. – Странный ты человек, Намджун. Все спрашиваешь и спрашиваешь, точно это имеет значение.  
– Для меня имеет.  
– Пытаешься понять меня? И Хосока?  
– Скорее, подтверждаю свои теории, – ладно, вот это прозвучало немного высокомерно. – На самом деле я не знаю, зачем спрашиваю. Вопросы возникают сами, и каждый выглядит смертельно важным, как будто если я получу ответ, то что-то изменится.  
Последнее вырвалось само собой, и Намджун едва не прикусил себе язык от досады.  
– А что должно изменится? – Юнги чуть наклонил голову, снова подключая свой немигающий взгляд.  
– Я перестану чувствовать боль. Начнется что-то новое, – с облегчением признался Намджун, найдя этот кусок правды в себе. Лучшая ложь всегда получалась из сшитых кусков полумертвой истины.  
Юнги подошел к нему ближе, почти вплотную, все вглядываясь и вглядываясь ему в лицо.  
– Я открыт, потому что вы оба мне нравитесь, – наконец сказал он и тут же поджал губы. – Идем. Тут мин хватит, чтобы «Королеву» разнести.  
– Да, пойдем.  
В висках опять собиралась гроза, но Намджун старался не обращать на нее внимания. Обратно они шли молча, будто поссорившись. Он видел затылок и шею идущего впереди Юнги, все с теми же закрывающими позвоночник и сосуды чешуйками.  
– Юнги, – позвал он у самых дверей.  
Тот обернулся, а потом, прочитав в его лице все несказанное, позволил прижать себя к теплой стене.  
– Можно я поцелую тебя в шею? – тихо спросил Намджун. От одних слов по телу Юнги прошла крупная дрожь.  
– Давай, – хрипло согласился он, закрывая глаза.  
Осторожно запрокинув ему голову, Намджун коснулся губам стыка чешуи и кожи на подбородке, проследил линию кадыка, ощутил биение пульса слева от артерии. Ничего более нежного в своей жизни он никогда и представить себе не мог. Ему пришло в голову чуть прикусить, но он сразу же отказался от этой идеи – Юнги же говорил, что чешуя чувствительна, и он не собирался причинять ему боль.  
– Времени мало, – тихо прошептал Юнги, весь заливаясь краской. Намджун кивнул, отстраняясь и пропуская его вперед. Если бы он знал, насколько мало времени у них осталось.


	4. Chapter 4

В голове гудело от мыслей о не таком уж и далеком будущем и попыток ничего не забыть – выстраивались и тут же рассыпались списки срочных дел, сигналом тревоги мигало «Не терять бдительности», почти что писалось мысленное завещание. На этот раз Намджун не мог позволить себе беспечности и рассеянности, ведь ничего исправить после не вышло бы. Это был бы самый последний дедлайн в его жизни. Внутри все так же безопасно ныло, отсекая его планы от Хосока.  
– Идем в душевую, – сказал он Юнги, стараясь не пялиться слишком уж откровенно на все еще розовеющие чешуйки. Не сейчас. Точнее, больше никогда. Он почти слышал, как сыпятся в бездонную пропасть песчинки его жизни.  
Проходя по коридору, Намджун бросил быстрый взгляд в приоткрытую дверь медицинского отсека, чтобы удостовериться – никакого смертоубийства там не произошло. Все наоборот выглядело до боли мирно, Хосок и Чонгук сидели рядом, тесно прижавшись, словно их могло в какую-то секунду разметать в стороны друг от друга. Их виски соприкасались – так эмпаты обменивались энергией и помогали друг другу – и Хосок что-то тихо говорил.  
– Зачем нам в душевую, кстати? – спросил Юнги, что-то проверяя на консоли на ходу.  
– Нужно переодеться в свою одежду. Я ее постирал. Или хочешь оставить ее тут?  
– Ну, если честно, это был мой комплект для сна, – пожав плечами, признался Юнги. – Он ничем не отличается от этого серого костюмчика. К тому же, этот новее. Разве что…  
Он выразительно замолчал, и сначала Намджун не понял почему. Сам он наоборот стремился вернуться к военным штанам и футболке, тем более, что в заднем кармане умудрились постираться нож и кольцо.  
– Тогда я быстро… – начал он, хватая свои вещи из лотка выдачи. – Нужно еще Хосоку захватить…  
В этот момент он, наконец, понял, на что Юнги намекал своим «разве что».  
– Ты можешь взять куртку, – сказал он, натягивая штаны и с облегчением убеждаясь, что нож и кольцо не вылетели из кармана и даже стали выглядеть лучше, чем были. – И еще, Юнги…  
Пока Юнги уютно устраивался в его куртке, нужно было воплотить первый пункт плана – достаточно важный, – и сделать это так, чтобы не вызвать ни малейших подозрений.  
– Есть предложение, – Намджун вбил в часы адрес знакомой, управляющей частным, далеко расположенным от основных планет медицинским центром, и запустил процедуру авторизации нового владельца. – Я тебе часы, а ты мне консоль, а? Прижми палец сюда.  
Юнги послушался, но вопрос все равно задал:  
– С чего вдруг такие обмены?  
– Я пойду последним, – голос звучал так уверенно, что Намджун сам себе позавидовал. – Прикрою вас, в нужный момент подорву мины. Для этого мне нужна консоль.  
– А я почему не могу тебе помочь?  
– Чонгук, – коротко описал проблему Намджун, и увидел в глазах Юнги понимание. – Не знаю, сколько из него вышло дряни, но если в процессе побега что-то или кто-то снова возьмет его под контроль…  
– Он нас переубивает. Или сам убьется, – лицо Юнги на секунду опять стало замкнутым. – Но я смогу разве что придушить его немного, и тогда его нельзя будет поместить в криокамеру.  
– Свяжете и положите в грузовой отсек, – браслет часов щелкнул, отсоединяясь, и Намджун быстро защелкнул его на Юнги. – Сейчас они считают тебя вторым владельцем. Снять их можешь или ты, или те, кто отрубит тебе руку. Они наградные.  
– Команды заданы?  
– Можешь давать их в свободной форме, чтобы только понятно было, чего ты хочешь от системы.  
Почему-то на Юнги часы смотрелись удивительно правильно – Намджун даже ощутил облегчение. Разве что неизжитая в детстве жадность все равно жалобно пищала внутри, что это его вещь, очень, очень ценная вещь.  
По глазам Юнги читалось, что ему не терпится изучить новую игрушку, но он сдерживался. И хорошо – в процессе экспериментов тот обнаружил бы, что Намджун на сутки заблокировал лазер. Он не мог позволить им вскрыть последнюю дверь, иначе весь его план рухнул бы.  
– Заберу консоль, когда материнский корабль будет садиться, – сказал Намджун. – Идем к Хосоку.  
– Я возьму сумки с оружием, твои ремни и догоню.  
Стоило Юнги скрыться в коридорах, как Намджун позволил себе выдохнуть. Движения стали медленными и экономными, как у старика. Наверное, так тоскливо и обессилено ощущали себя солдаты на древних войнах, когда сидели в окопах и ждали начала атаки.  
Если он все правильно делал, то отчего же внутри все так сопротивлялось?  
Черепашьим шагом Намджун все-таки добрался до медицинского отсека – и все сомнения вылетели у него из головы. Им очень повезет, если они вообще взлетят с планеты, потому что Хосок явно решил убить себя раньше.  
– Простите, простите, – шептал Чонгук, пока Намджун метался по помещению, не зная на что хвататься. – Я не уследил.  
Хосок все так же сидел на кушетке рядом с ним, вот только лицо у него жутко посерело, а в глазах то мелькал туман, то пропадал. Такое состояние называли «коротким замыканием», и оно означало нечто среднее между трансом и смертью от истощения.  
– Это что? – появившийся Юнги бросил сумки на пол и кинулся к Хосоку. – Что с ним? Что делать?!  
– Он перенапрягся, – Намджун остановился, заставляя себя выключить, наконец, панику. – Вот только тут ни одного пакета с донорской кровью. Отщепенцы не жалуют переливания… Так. Нужно помочь ему выйти из транса. Делайте как я делал – виски и руки, – велел Намджун, методично открывая каждый ящик. Он искал местный анестетик в распылителе, мощный обеззараживающий раствор и тюбик с ранозаживляющим, которое солдаты называли искусственной кожей.  
Чонгук принялся растирать Хосоку виски, а Юнги – тонкие кисти, безжизненно лежащие на коленях. Теоретически, конечно, донорская кровь у них была. Целых три мешка с донорской кровью.  
Намджун кинулся до ближайшего склада, схватил банку с консервированной ветчиной и еще лепешек, потом вернулся обратно, отметив, что Хосок уже не пытается подсоединиться к чему-то, а просто сидит, уставившись в одну точку.  
– Там напротив дверь. За ней еще места для заболевших, – Юнги увидел набор в его руках и, к счастью, понял все без объяснений. – Идите туда, а я пока помогу Чонгуку переодеться и поесть, ладно?  
– Хорошо, – Намджун ногой распахнул указанную дверь и сгрузил все на ближайшую кровать. Потом вернулся за Хосоком, так безвольно обмякшим в его руках, что хотелось не то двинуть его посильнее по шее, когда очнется, не то перенести его на корабль и защитить от предстоящего.  
«Собрались как-то на базе Отщепенцев два идиота с комплексом спасителя и адекватный наг», – подумалось Намджуну сквозь панику. Звучало, как начало анекдота. Он положил Хосока на кровать и снова начал массировать виски – другого способа облегчить его состояние Намджун не знал. Может, стоило больше спрашивать?  
– Я сглупил, – через пару бесконечных минут тихо сказал Хосок, приоткрывая глаза. – Прости. Слишком долгая сказка.  
– Сказка? – переспросил Намджун.  
– Когда кому-то из нас плохо, мы читаем сказки. Я выбрал слишком длинную, – его взгляд немного поплыл, но усилием воли он остался в сознании. – Всех подвел, да?  
– Ничего. Сейчас будешь, как новенький, – Намджун помог ему сесть. – Тебе просто нужно немного крови.  
– А что, есть пакеты? – удивился Хосок. Его голос был едва слышен.  
– Есть я, – Намджун сел на пол, привалился спиной к стене и вытащил из кармана нож, сменил лезвие на медицинский скальпель и щедро полил его обеззараживающим раствором. – Сможешь сделать разрез? Клыки вряд ли пробьют кожу.  
Кажется, это предложение всерьез шокировало Хосока – пару минут он неверяще смотрел на него, подозревая какой-то подвох, а потом чуть дрогнувшим голосом уточнил:  
– Это ты тоже делал для своей жены?  
– Нет, она бы никогда… – начал Намджун и сам себя оборвал. Звучало оскорбительно, и он виновато пожал плечами, показывая, что не имел это в виду. Хосок постарался улыбнуться ему в ответ, но на секунду в его глазах промелькнуло чудовищное осознание происходящего. То, насколько в чужих глазах он не был самим собой, а оставался тенью призрака. Для эмпата не было ничего страшнее – они так часто растворялись в эмоциях других, что отчаянно пытались сохранить себя и свою личность, в том числе найти подтверждения этому в глазах других.  
– Ох, прости, Хосок, пожалуйста, – Намджун, как нашкодившая собака, ткнулся лбом ему в колено, не зная, как загладить вину. Ему не хотелось, чтобы вот так все и осталось. – Я не… Я пытаюсь…  
– Я же все понимаю. Тебе нельзя больше жить с этой болью, – тот неуверенно опустился к нему на пол. – Я могу помочь, позволь мне. Я выдержу твои эмоции.  
– А я выдержу? – шепотом спросил Намджун, понимая, что этого все равно никогда не случится.  
Он вдруг увидел Хосока словно впервые – с его тонкими руками и шеей, изящными чертами лица, слишком красивыми и для мужчины, и для женщины, с внимательными, никогда не смеющимися глазами, с рыжими, яркими, как медь под солнечными лучами, волосами. Совсем не похожего на его жену. Другого. Но почему-то ставшего очень близким.  
– Зачем вы используете фрагменты старого языка? – сам не зная почему, спросил Намджун.  
– У нас отняли семьи и нормальную жизнь. Тогда мы нашли то, что сделали своим. То, что не отнимут у нас, – Хосок позволил усадить себя на колени и сказал: – Ну, здравствуй, наконец.  
– Привет, – Намджун улыбнулся, стараясь запомнить каждую секунду. Как же все поздно произошло. – Сможешь сделать то, что нужно?  
– Конечно. Если ты уверен.  
– Я уверен, – Намджун улыбнулся. – Тебе нужно совсем немного. Держи нож.  
Несмотря на слабость, руки у Хосока не тряслись – ни когда он наносил анестетик, ни когда делал надрез, чтобы добраться до крови. Намджун ничего не ощутил, когда к шее прижались чужие губы, только голову вдруг повело от дурной слабости.  
Потолочные плитки выглядели до ужаса одинаковыми – унылый клеточный узор, никаких откровений перед смертью. Кровь из артерии должна была толчками выходить сама, значит, Хосоку было бы легче пить. В общем-то, Намджун надеялся, что Хосок разберется с его шеей, кровью и мерами безопасности потом.  
Ему вдруг подумалось, что он ведь может умереть сейчас, а не во время распланированного последнего сражения, но почему-то это уже не пугало. Наконец, он все закончил.  
Хосок сделал несколько торопливых глотков, растянувшихся в крошечную вечность, а потом нанес из тюбика «искусственную кожу», останавливая кровотечение. Внутри Намджуна все словно заледенело – он даже не смог бы сказать, что испытывает по этому поводу. А ведь он ни разу так тесно не взаимодействовал с эмпатом.  
– Оставь нож у себя пока – вдруг пригодится, – велел Намджун со вздохом, протягивая руку за консервами. – Поедим?  
Еще один пункт плана воплотился так гладко, что и самому не верилось.

  


* * *

  


Хотел бы Намджун знать, сколько времени они потратили. Даже по привычке посмотрел на запястье, но часов там, конечно, не оказалось.  
– Получше? – спросил он у Хосока, привалившегося к его плечу. Тот вздохнул.  
– Когда мне плохо, я думаю о том, что обязательно сделаю дальше. Хочу еще раз принять душ, поесть чего-то не из банок и лечь спать, не считая минуты. А ты?  
– А я уже почти ничего не соображаю. И не чувствую, – легко признался Намджун. – Мне кажется, что лучше уже и не будет. Осознаю на месте, наверное.  
– Наверное, – Хосок еще раз вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, держась за ближайшую кровать. – Нужно идти?  
– Да.  
Намджун и сам встал, отслеживая свое состояние. Голова ощущалась легкой, наполненной не то веселящим газом, не то остатками туманов Хосока, но в целом – он мог стрелять и сосредотачиваться на цели. Это радовало.  
Они вернулись в соседнее помещение к Юнги и Чонгуку. Последний успел переодеться в серый костюм, который не скрывал несколько черных пятен на шее и руках, и расправлялся с томатным супом. Если бы Намджун знал Юнги дольше, то мог бы, наверное, сказать, что тот наблюдал за происходящим, как гордый новоиспеченный старший брат. Пока же можно было сказать только одно – так Юнги смотрел только на новые пистолеты.  
– А вот и мы, – неловко заметил Намджун, видя, как Юнги мгновенно меняется в лице. – Вроде живы.  
– Нужно поговорить, – буркнул тот, беря Хосока за локоть и вытаскивая обратно в коридор. – Побудьте тут. Намджун, твои ремни там лежат, на столе.  
Чонгук чуть нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, просто постарался быстрее закидывать в себя суп. Ремни вышли отличными – в самый раз для штурмовой винтовки или ружья, и еще кое для каких целей, о которых Юнги знать не стоило.  
Намджун старался не прислушиваться, но Юнги на нервах говорил слишком громко:  
– Это что еще такое, а? Вы оба меня с ума решили свести?  
– Прости, – коротко вставил Хосок между двумя взрывами возмущения.  
– Прости? Да, вы оба сейчас помереть могли! Что это за вампирская эстетика, а? И почему сразу было не с-с-сказать? Вроде как мы нас-с-столько жес-с-стоки, чтобы с-с-сказать – забей и не парьс-с-ся?  
– Нет. Просто я понимал, насколько все безнадежно. Но не хотел это слышать от других. Дело не в вас. Я больше не обману.  
– Все вы обманываете, – заметил Юнги. – Так или иначе. И обещания – еще одна ложь. Ты ведь это понимаешь?  
Несмотря на эти слова, его голос звучал более спокойно, чем до этого. Кажется, он немного смирился с их идеями о спасении мира и близких любой ценой.  
Чонгук отставил миску и дернул его за рукав, привлекая внимание, так что Намджун сосредоточился на нем.  
– Эта дрянь ушла не вся, – заметил он, указывая на черные пятна на коже. – Если вдруг я опять все забуду и начну выполнять чьи-то приказы, вы… – он замялся, не зная, как сформулировать.  
– Мы позаботимся об этом, – пообещал ему Намджун, садясь рядом. – Не волнуйся.  
– Если убьете, то нужно будет забрать с собой мою голову. В холодильнике, – мрачно сообщил Чонгук, а потом со вздохом велел: – Вон в том ящике шприцы с веселым регенерационным коктейлем. Вколи себе – получше станет.  
– Не будем мы тебе голову отпиливать. И убивать не будем, – Намджун встал, выудил нужный шприц и распылитель с антисептиком, а потом сел обратно. – Что за фантазии?  
– В голове слепки, – Чонгук жестом многоопытной медсестры закатал ему рукав, отобрал шприц и, опрыскав кожу, быстро и ловко сделал укол. – Вот. Так будет лучше.  
– Заберем тебя целиком, ладно? – похлопав его по плечу, Намджун ощутил короткую вспышку дурноты, но быстро с ней справился. – Хороший укол вышел. И совсем не больно.  
– Я медик по основной специальности, – Чонгук вздохнул. – Не рискуйте собой ради меня.  
– Не могу тебе этого обещать. У нас хобби – рисковать жизнью.  
Чонгук выглядел уставшим и замученным, но в его глазах светилось упрямство – видимо, семейная черта. Если бы он мог, наверное, сам бы себе отпилил упертую голову и сложил в сумку.  
– Пока они не взяли тебя под контроль, просто старайся помогать. А потом мы вынем из тебя эту штуку.  
– Не обещай, а то будет, как у них, – заметил Чонгук. – Спасибо, что заботитесь о моем брате.  
С легким разочарованием Намджун вдруг заметил, что с ним Чонгук не использует окончаний. Видимо, это действительно был язык для своих.  
Он опять прислушался – ничего не мог поделать с нехорошей привычкой подслушивать.  
– Я ведь даже не смог бы тебе помочь, – обреченно сказал Юнги. – Моя чешуя не даст доступа к сосудам. Даже если я постараюсь расслабиться – она успеет отвердеть, понимаешь?  
– Ты и так помогаешь. Обними меня, – предложил Хосок. – Вы оба мне помогаете. И оба с ума сводите немного.  
– Это что еще за обвинения? Ничего подобного, – весело возмутился Юнги.  
– Сводите, говорю. Такие как я влюбляются мгновенно и на всю жизнь, а вы этим пользуетесь.  
– И когда же это произошло?  
Хосок фыркнул.  
– С тобой – когда я вылезал из шахты. У меня рука соскользнула даже от неожиданности.  
– Вот почему ты на меня свалился, – Юнги явно улыбался. – Я запомню. А Намджун?  
– Никто до этого так не массировал мне виски.  
Они оба постарались сдержать смех – Чонгук закатил глаза, а потом позвал:  
– Эй вы, любители секретных разговоров, идите сюда. У меня есть важная информация.  
Юнги с Хосоком вернулись в медицинский отсек, и Намджун освободил для Хосока место рядом с Чонгуком. Юнги подергал его за ремни и удовлетворенно кивнул – нужную длину он подобрал на глаз, так что проверял функциональность.  
– Рассказываю? – уточнил Чонгук и, убедившись, что все смотрят на него, начал: – Хосок ведь рассказал про поиски «Королевы», да? Я обнаружил корабль первым…  
– И полез на него, несмотря на запрет, – заметил Хосок. Его явно все еще задевал этот момент.  
– Времени не было. А если кто-то заметил, что я заметил? И попытался уничтожить доказательства? Или спрятать «Королеву»?  
– Спрятать такой корабль невозможно. И речь шла о двадцати четырех часах, Интеллект тебя раздери, – зашипел Хосок почище, чем Юнги.  
– Давайте к делу, – вмешался Намджун. – Времени нет на выяснение. Все уже в порядке – он тут, живой и относительно здоровый.  
– И бессовестный, – Хосок скрестил руки на груди и сделал вид, что не замечает выразительно поднятой брови Юнги, – мол, не хочешь ли поговорить о бессовестности?  
– На корабле я нашел документы – описания экспериментов. Пока все развлекались, на нижних уровнях проводили опыты над эмпатами. На них использовали особое вещество, чтобы усилить способности.  
– Черную дрянь, да? – Намджун потер лоб и попытался уложить новую информацию в голове.  
– Они называли его катализатором. Считалось, что он сделает любого эмпата бессмертным и сверхсильным.  
– И почему они для этого не выбрали другой корабль? Плавучую лабораторию? – спросил Юнги. – Зачем рисковать знаменитостями и богачами?  
– Кормовая база, – тихо сказал Чонгук. – Эмпаты чувствовал их эмоции и испытывал… их радость? Их возбуждение? Их счастье от круиза? Это давало им возможность не умереть от боли.  
Он помолчал, а потом почти неслышно добавил:  
– Заражение – это больно.  
Хосок обнял его и прижал к себе, закрывая руками словно от всего мира.  
– Но я не просто нашел документы – я сделал слепки, – Чонгук высвободился. – Так что если убьете меня, то заберите голову.  
Он поступил безрассудно, но очень правильно – Намджун и сам не смог бы лучше придумать. «Слепок» какого-то документа, фото или события являлся доказательством в любом суде. Его можно было извлечь даже из мертвого мозга с помощью записывающей аппаратуры – такое свидетельство никто не смог бы опровергнуть.  
– Я боялся, что бумаги могут исчезнуть – и видите, так и произошло. Кто-то оглушил меня в одном из коридоров, сунул в отдельную камеру, где на меня напала эта черная хрень, а потом я очутился здесь. Больше ничего не помню.  
– Эти эксперименты были удачными? – спросил Намджун.  
– Я не знаю – те, которые я нашел, закончились смертью эмпатов.  
Что-то не складывалось, но Намджун выкинул это из головы. Они услышали где-то вдалеке громкий гул – материнский корабль решил все-таки садиться.  
– Держи наушник и микрофон, – Юнги выудил три комплекта из сумки. – Прости, мелкий, для тебя нет.  
– Может, это и к лучшему, – Чонгук улыбнулся. – Так будет безопаснее.  
Намджун постарался выглядеть уверенным, хотя внутри все перевернулось. Ну вот и началось.

  


* * *

  


На этот раз никто не оцепенел от ужаса – Хосок тут же вскочил, сканируя окружающее их пространство, а Юнги расстегнул сумку и велел:  
– Выбирайте.  
Намджун сразу же прихватил себе штурмовую винтовку с обычными патронами. С такой же он прошел много километров по крошечной, заросшей джунглями планетке во время одной миссии. Старые добрые времена. В другую петлю отправилось улучшенное ружье с такой же белой жидкостью в капсуле, как и в плазмагане, а на пояс два «хладогана» в кобуре. Юнги сунул ему в руки консоль:  
– Иди к камерам. Запустишь мины, когда они начнут выходить. Вот так он переключается между разными точками.  
– Понял. Идите к кораблю. Если что ждите меня на складе перед ним. Прихватите еще продуктов по пути, патроны от револьвера в спальне.  
– Договорились, – Юнги помог Чонгуку встать. – Ждем тебя. Некомфортно заходить на незнакомый корабль без защиты. Кто же нас спасет, если что?  
Намджун и не сомневался, что он откажется подниматься на корабль без него. Все-таки наги обладали развитой интуицией, хорошо хоть не ясновидением. Выдохнув и проводив их взглядом, Намджун подбежал к камерам – материнский корабль как раз приземлялся на посадочной полосе, но трап никто не торопился выпускать.  
– Ну же… – Намджун занес палец над кнопкой. – Давайте, твари, выбирайтесь.  
Корабль издал высокий, даже отсюда неприятно ввинчивающийся в уши звук, и вдруг все мины на полосе погасли. Намджун нажал на кнопку, но ничего не произошло – и словно издеваясь, корабль выпустил трап.  
– Юнги, они обезвредили мины на полосе. Каким-то звуком, – отчитался он в микрофон.  
– Переключись на челнок и взорви его, – велел тот, ничуть не удивившись. Может, он специально взял его с собой демонстративно закладывать мины? Это могли засечь с корабля.  
– Все мины же…  
– Там другая хлопушка, – Юнги фыркнул. – Не спорь со мной.  
Переключившись на следующую точку, Намджун активировал взрыв и увидел, как челнок превратился в огромный, светящийся белым шар. Походило на плазмабомбу, но такую было не просто создать даже на предприятии.  
Материнский корабль тряхнуло, с одной стороны металл вмяло вовнутрь, перекосило саму конструкцию. Такой точно далеко не улетит. Намджун выдохнул и дал очередь из винтовки по компьютеру. Не хватало еще незапланированных команд.  
За дверью бункера, видимо, попытались ввести код, но ничего не вышло. Конечно, Намджун сменил пароли доступа – он еще не настолько рехнулся, чтобы оставить им дверь открытой.  
Снаружи что-то глухо ударило в створку, оставив на ней заметную выбоину. Намджун отступил к разветвлению коридора и принялся наблюдать. Несколько бомб ждали прямо у входа – если бы его завалило, а нападающих поубивало, то может не стоило бы и оставаться на последний бой.  
Пальцы нащупали в кармане кольцо, погладили выбитые на нем буквы – их инициалы. С тихим выдохом Намджун надел его на палец, снова ощущая себя целым. Она словно оказалась рядом – и вряд ли одобрила бы его дурацкий план.  
Дверь вылетела от очередного удара, вот только за ней вошли не силовики с оружием – а ввалилась, точно цунами, черная жижа, расплескалась по полу и стенам, подтянула себя в сторону Намджуна.  
Он еще раз нажал на кнопку, подрывая основной вход, но она буквально поглотила этот взрыв своей массой. Пузыриться и двигаться после этого она перестала, но за ней уже начали заходить силовики. Выстрелы завизжали совсем рядом с Намджуном, вынудив его передвинуться на следующую точку.  
Кажется, противник решил нападать волнами – сначала шла черная дрянь, потом зараженные, потом снова волна дряни. Такими темпами даже его самопожертвования могло не хватить. Хотя главным оставалось, чтобы «орлан» не подвел и взлетел очень быстро.  
За спиной чавкало и хрустело – жижа неутомимо ползла вперед, ломая отделку стен. Намджун несколько раз выстрелил и еще раз подорвал заложенные снаряды, обезвредив следующую волну. Вот только сколько ее вообще оставалось в запасе?  
– Быстро на корабль, – крикнул он в микрофон, почти уже добираясь до слизи. – Тут не только солдаты, тут этой дряни больше, чем на корабле.  
– Поняли, – отозвался Юнги, но когда Намджун влетел на склад и начал закрывать первую дверь с вентилем, они еще стояли в коридоре между ангаром и складом. – Быстро, я сказал!  
– Развопился, – фыркнул Юнги. – Здесь тоже прилично заряда, как и в челноке, убьет всех – не переживай.  
В дверь опять ударило – Намджун предполагал, что слизь таранила ее, собираясь в импровизированный кулак. Шарахнувшись назад, он бросился к противоположной двери, умоляя Юнги переступить порог.  
И тот, наконец, сделал шаг, обернулся, собираясь сказать еще что-то – его взгляд остановился на кольце, глаза округлились в понимании происходящего, но ничего сделать Юнги не успел. Намджун уже захлопнул дверь и провернул тяжелый вентиль.  
– Ты что, рехнулся? Намджун! Открывай давай! – завопил Юнги у него в ухе. – Что за фокусы?  
– Взлетайте и быстро, ясно? Кто-то должен остаться, чтобы прикрыть вас. Взлетайте – это приказ!  
Хорошо, что он не видел их лиц.  
– Да пошел ты нахуй, Намджун, – так отчаянно завопил Юнги, что Намджун просто не смог дальше слушать. Он снял гарнитуру и выкинул ее подальше. Дверь за его спиной со скрипом прогнулась еще, почти вываливаясь в помещение. Слизь двинулась вперед, но пара холодных выстрелов умерили ее пыл.  
– Ну, давайте, – Намджун выбрал себе удачное место для стрельбы: как на учениях встал на одно колено, прильнул к оптическому прицелу. Первый же силовик получил пулю в живот, а следом – холодовой удар.  
За спиной царила тревожная тишина.  
«Давайте, улетайте же. Ненавидьте меня и улетайте! Поднимайте ебучий корабль в воздух, идиоты! Не дайте этому всему стать совсем бессмысленным».  
Силовики двигались вперед, не обращая внимания на своих замороженных товарищей. Новые волны слизи пытались обойти холодные участки на стенах, а Намджун не давал им этого сделать – походило на очень современную игру в крестики-нолики. С возможным смертельным исходом.  
Корабль не взлетал. Намджун отстреливался, даже не стараясь считать патроны – просто когда они кончатся, придет время подрывать бомбу. Если, конечно, «орлан» окажется в воздухе – иначе он просто умрет зря. Этого хотелось меньше всего.  
Кто бы ни управлял силовиками – мыслили они не очень трезво. Они вели себя не как солдаты, а как куча брошенных на врага ботов, пытающихся взять количеством. Не успел Намджун порадоваться отсутствию навыков, как выстрел из плазмагана все-таки задел его плечо.  
В руке вспыхнула боль – такая острая, что едва не заставила потерять сознание. Консоль вылетела из пальцев, перевернулась в воздухе и с жалобным звуком упала на пол. Похоже, бомбу пришлось бы детонировать прямым выстрелом – еще бы Намджун знал, где она заложена.  
Выстрелив пару раз в сторону врагов, он сунул поврежденную кисть в петлю и притянул поближе к телу, чтобы не мешала. Если бы Юнги знал, убил бы за такую предусмотрительность.  
От боли в голове все помутилось – Намджун добрался до консоли, перевернул ее, обнаружив черный, расколотый экран. Ну, конечно, ему не могло просто так повезти. Перепрыгнув за последнее убежище, он вслепую положил еще два холодных выстрела в сторону двери.  
Картинка растекалась в стороны, никак не желая собираться во что-то единое. Над головой стреляли, справа стреляли, жутко чавкала слизь на стенах. Он не спас их и сам сейчас погиб бы, как идиот. А чего он хотел? Немного смысла в своем бессмысленном существовании?  
– А ну вставай быстро! – заорал Юнги у него над ухом, так встряхнув, что у Намджуна чуть нижние зубы за верхние не зацепились. – Встать, солдат!  
– Открываю, – Хосок открыл вентиль и вдвоем они вытащили его в следующий коридор. – Давайте быстрее.  
Они не оставили его, а потратили время на небольшое путешествие по вентиляции, ну что за самоубийцы такие!  
– Я же велел вам взлетать! – возвращаясь в реальность, рявкнул Намджун. – Вы что, не слышали?  
Что-то грохнуло за их спинами, и Юнги, удовлетворенно кивнув, повернулся к нему:  
– Я же сказал тебе идти нахуй. Ты что, не слышал? – передразнивая его интонации, спросил он.  
Они перевалились через порог, а потом в голове Намджуна вдруг звякнула музыка ветра, и все части паззла стали вдруг целой картинкой. Корабль, поведение солдат, проблемы со способностями Хосока, голоса в черной дряни.  
– Юнги, здесь еще один эмпат, – крикнул он, здоровой рукой выдергивая из его кобуры наградной револьвер с «Королевы». Тот, к счастью, понял все правильно – повернулся к сомнамбулически качающемуся Чонгуку, ждавшему их в коридоре, и рывком оказался рядом, сдавив тому горло локтем. Глаза у Чонгука опять начали чернеть.  
Наги могли удавить любого – их хватку не получалось разомкнуть никакими силами, к тому же для удушения они иногда использовали не только руки, но и ноги. Намджун только понадеялся, что Юнги не перестарается.  
От потока силы их с Хосоком не закрывало ничто – время стало вязким, как смола. Дышать получалось через раз. Юнги, удерживая обмякшего Чонгука, ушел из зоны поражения, но тоже, похоже, чувствовал себя не лучшим образом.  
Хосок выпустил щит, но ему не хватало сил даже, чтобы сдвинуть его немного вперед. Музыка ветра снова звякнула – рука с оружием больше не подчинялась Намджуну. Как говорили, если ты пустил в голову одного эмпата, пустил их всех.  
– Вы самые надоедливые пассажиры из всех, – от залипших в смоле времени силовиков отделился один. Не спеша снял шлем – выглядел он совсем обычно, разве что под кожей пульсировали черные нити катализатора, – оглядел их раскосыми, как у кота глазами и хмыкнул.  
– Мне нужны только эмпаты. Вы двое приносите слишком много проблем. Один, – он ткнул пальцем в Намджуна, вызывав неприятное ощущение в солнечном сплетении. – Лишил меня моего корабля. Второй…  
Юнги схватился за горло и бросил панический взгляд на Намджуна. Сила этого эмпата поражала – он один был оружием массового поражения.  
– Второй помял штурмовой крейсер. Одни от вас проблемы.  
Все складывалось. Отсутствие паники на корабле и заражение – все просто залипли в силе эмпата, а те, кому удалось сбежать, погибли по пути к спасению. Эмпат высадился тут на челноке и принялся уничтожать Отщепенцев. А потом… Собирал себе рабов? Заражал их?  
– Присоединяйтесь, – предложил он Хосоку, делая еще шаг вперед. Теперь их разделяло метра полтора. – Это невероятная сила, способности. Катализатор сделал меня лучше, чем я есть. И наши цели не так уж и разнятся. Я собираю армию – вы, конечно, замедлили этот процесс, но с вами он пойдет быстрее.  
Намджун резко выдохнул, понимая, что перед ними не просто эмпат, зараженный неизвестной дрянью, а полностью съехавший с катушек маньяк со сверхспособностями. Шестьдесят лет он армию собирал? Назвал их пассажирами. Туман в глазах Хосока то редел, то становился таким же густым – у него просто не хватило бы сил, чтобы защищать их еще несколько минут – и по лицу скользнула гримаса боли.  
– Не хотите? – спросил эмпат, наклоняя голову. – Ну, тогда придется начать с твоих друзей. Вот ты, – он обратил пристальное внимание на Намджуна. – Ты вроде как хотел покончить с собой? Ради остальных? Так сделай это сейчас – польза будет примерно одинакова.  
Намджун почувствовал, как рука начала подниматься – против его воли, не слишком быстро, но он полностью потерял над ней контроль. Хосок дернулся в его сторону, но только едва не потерял равновесие.  
– Сопротивление бесполезно, вы что еще не поняли? – спросил эмпат с улыбкой.  
Намджун скосил глаза на Хосока – если бы он мог на секунду освободить руку и выстрелить. Дать ему крошечный шанс на победу. Оставалось только проверить, врал ли ему Хосок после того, как попробовал его крови. Смог бы он вынести все.  
Намджун закрыл глаза, отрешаясь от всего, что происходит сейчас, от собственной неподконтрольной руки. Ему отчаянно требовалось снова оказаться на мостике.  
– Подходим, сейчас подцепим их, капитан, – ободряюще крикнула ему Соен. – Совсем немного…  
Намджун ощутил мысленное прикосновение своей жены, всю ее любовь, сконцентрированную в одном моменте.  
«Давай, милая, продержись еще чуть-чуть. Я почти на месте».  
Корабль содрогнулся, а потом перед его глазами расцвела огненная вспышка. Их тряхнуло уже всерьез – мостик накренился, они с первым помощником полетели вправо, впечатавшись в стену. Голова не думала ничего, ничего не ощущало сердце. Только вспышка повторялась и повторялась под веками.  
Внутри распространялся холод. Кто-то кричал совсем рядом, пытался отдавать приказы, а Намджун все никак не мог снова подсоединиться к своему телу. Корабль уходил в другую сторону, чтобы не попасть под следующий выстрел.  
Намджун открыл глаза и посмотрел на эмпата, неуверенно отступившего назад.  
– Это что ты задумал? – спросил тот, держась за висок.  
Пришло время распаковать все, что кучей мертвого груза лежало внутри. Собственный арест все в том же блаженном состоянии заморозки, а потом медленное возвращение чувствительности – словно при настоящем обморожении.  
«Это я ее убил. Убил своим приказом – если бы мы только не отступили, корабль находился бы ближе. Мы вытащили бы их».  
Запах бинтов и каких-то препаратов – Намджун помнил свои приступы гнева и ярости, когда он начинал просто биться о стену камеры и надсадно кричать, как попавшее в ловушку животное.  
Тогда прибегали врачи и кололи ему что-то – отупляющее, лишающее мыслей и эмоций. Секундная передышка между однообразными днями в аду. Ты виноват, ты не спас, ты потерял ее. Ее больше нет, вашего дома нет, тебя нет, ничего нет. Счастлив? Этого ты добился. Это твоих рук дело.  
Потом прошли суды, словно Намджун смотрел на себя со стороны из грязного аквариума. Предатель. Убийца. Клятвопреступник. Трус.  
Боль не утихала – у Намджуна болели глаза, драло горло, хотя он не произнес ни звука, ныло в груди, а кишки сворачивались в узлы.  
– Прекрати, – эмпат все пятился и пятился, пытаясь отсоединиться от Намджуна, но он не мог отпустить его без завершающего штриха. Того момента, когда внутри все выжгло до пепла. Похоже, этот парень был из тех, кто не любил дочитывать книги, но Намджун его и не звал в свою голову.  
Пять лет спустя, запертый в своем корабле, он понял, что не может вспомнить ее лица – в тех деталях, которые ленивая память не сохраняет. Лишь общий контур, отпечаток внешности – последнее предательство в его жизни.  
Из груди словно вырвало сердце – эмпат пошатнулся, а рука снова начала подчиняться. Намджуну показалось, что с этой болью из его тела выбралось что-то еще, что-то ударившее эмпата сильнее, чем его нехитрый трюк с воспоминаниями.  
«Прощай, милая».  
Намджун поднял руку, пока эмпат не успел восстановить контроль и выстрелил наугад, метя в голову. Пуля вырвала кусок мяса из его шеи, и это последнее, что Намджун успел увидеть. Из-под ног точно вырвали пол – он с размаху приложился о бетон затылком.  
– Без меня вы все умрете, – взвыл где-то рядом эмпат.  
– Знаешь, однажды я умер две тысячи пятьсот шестьдесят три раза, – холодно и хрипло заметил Хосок, а потом раздался выстрел и все погасло.

  


* * *

  


Ее звали Мин Хёджин. Он, дурачась, обращался к ней «Госпожа посол». А последние пять лет он называл ее в своей голове и в редких разговорах с другими «жена». Это слово, как ширма, прятало за собой ее чуть хрипловатый голос, непослушные кудряшки около лица и мягкую, застенчивую улыбку, открывающую десны.  
И вот теперь эта ширма треснула и пропала.  
А Намджун обнаружил себя стоящим где-то в абсолютной и непроницаемой темноте. Почему-то он ожидал другого – медленного дрейфа куда-то к свету или хотя бы встречи с близкими в пасторальном пейзаже. Сошло бы и крыльцо их потерянного дома, на котором они будут вечно смотреть, как заходит солнце.  
– И это все? – крикнул он. Звук потонул в окружающей его плотной завесе тьмы. – Ничего не будет, да? Не заслужил? Или это все были сказки, а? Чтобы людишки не боялись отдавать жизнь за других?  
Под ногами вроде бы расстилалась все та же тьма, но поверхность ощущалась твердой. Намджун чуть шевельнул ногой – на нем остались все те же кроссовки Отщепенцев – и в стороны побежала легкая рябь, как по водной глади.  
Ну, хотя бы ноги не намокли. На пробу Намджун сделал несколько шагов в неизвестном направлении, но никакого просвета не увидел. Могло ли все это продолжаться бесконечно?  
– Так ведь нельзя, – на ходу продолжил он свою мысль. – Это несправедливо! Нечестно, а?  
Его накрыло приступом ужаса, такого ледяного, что от него словно замерзли все внутренности. Намджун споткнулся, неловко замахал руками, едва не потеряв равновесие, а потом бросился бежать, слепо, не пытаясь даже найти ориентиры в темноте.  
Ноги то и дело скользили, мелкие брызги летели в лицо, а страх только нарастал и нарастал. Словно кто-то несся следом за ним, дыша в затылок и щелкая клыками в надежде на сытный обед или ужин.  
Сколько прошло времени, Намджун сказать не мог – просто в какой-то момент силы закончились, и он согнулся, сплевывая слюну. Отчего-то он чувствовал уверенность в том, что падать на поверхность не стоило во имя собственного же благополучия.  
– Ну что за… что за… – сплевывая, пожаловался он кому-то. – Почему все и всегда так, а?  
Темнота, конечно, не ответила, но когда Намджун поднял голову, то увидел отблеск кружащейся в беспросветной тьме золотой пыльцы.  
– Я знаю, что обидел тебя, но ничего ведь не вышло. Они спасли меня, а потом я просто хотел обезвредить эмпата, понимаешь? Технически я вовсе не покончил с собой.  
Она молчала, но ее явно не убедила такая попытка увильнуть от ответственности за происходящее.  
– Дай хотя бы взглянуть на себя еще один раз, а? – попросил Намджун. – Хотя бы один раз. Пожалуйста. Время забрало у меня все.  
И снова никакого ответа. Может, так выглядел его личный ад? Бессмысленная, бесконечная темнота и никого вокруг?  
– Ладно, признаю – я виноват. Я все испортил в тот самый момент, когда оно начало налаживаться. Это ведь ты постаралась? Ты любила говорить, что самый маленькие мелочи в жизни приводят к большим вещам – вот все и сложилось. Привела меня к кораблю, дала возможность побыть героем… А я не оценил.  
Темнота слушала – и Намджун особенно четко представил, как она сделала поощряющий жест рукой.  
– Ты хочешь это услышать?  
Наверное, она улыбалась. Так же нежно, как и всегда.  
– Я хотел бы остаться с ними, – выдавил Намджун, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко, словно признавался в чем-то постыдном. – Я так люблю тебя, но мне бы хотелось… Мне так хотелось бы…  
На руку упал блик, слабый отблеск какого-то света. Но Намджун никак не мог повернуться к нему и все выглядывался и вглядывался в темноту. Хотя бы на одну секунду увидеть ее лицо.  
Но кроме пыльцы он не видел ничего, ни очертаний тела, ни намека на ее присутствие. Его успокоило бы и это, но когда жизнь была так просто и предсказуема?  
– Ладно. Тогда до встречи? Да? Потом увидимся? Не провожай, – получилось отвернуться не сразу. Впереди маячил слабый, подрагивающий огонек – точно кто-то решил зажечь свечу и забыл ее.  
За глазами опять защипало, и это уже начинало всерьез раздражать.  
– Не оборачивайся, – велела она где-то позади, а потом быстро и коротко обхватила руками, как прежде. – Иди вперед.  
– Я люблю тебя, – еще раз сказал Намджун, чувствуя, как дыхание перехватывает. Она отпустила, отстраняясь, а потом, увидев, что шаги стали медленнее, с тихим смешком поддала ему коленом пониже спины. Иди. Не жалей.  
– Спасибо за помощь, – Намджун ускорился и побежал вперед, стараясь больше ни о чем не думать. – Спасибо за все, милая!  
Огонек впереди дрогнул и стал больше – в голове мелькнула безумная мысль все-таки обернуться, остановиться, остаться с ней, пусть даже она больше ни разу не появится. Но Намджун-то будет знать, что она где-то там, за этой завесой…  
Но ее пинок отчетливо горел, выжигая все идиотские идеи. Хоть что-то он мог сделать правильно, да? Рывком Намджун влетел в этот свет, дернулся, стараясь выбраться из неожиданно ставшего неповоротливым тела, а затем…  
– С возвращением, – сказал кто-то, и Намджун открыл глаза, хотя мог бы поклясться, что и так держал их открытыми все это время.  
Избавившийся от черных пятен Чонгук оторвался от изучения планшета с данными и ободряюще улыбнулся.  
– Спасибо, – едва слышно выдавил Намджун. Голос скрипел, как несмазанная дверь.  
– Как самочувствие?  
– Бывало и получше, – на той стороне так не болела голова, да и чувствовал он себя сильнее и увереннее.  
– Зато больше не нужна капсула, – Чонгук сморщил нос и смахнул влево какие-то показатели. – Ты нас всерьез напугал.  
– Простите, – свет из ламп начал резать глаза, и Намджун прикрыл их. – Я не хотел.  
– Зато ты всех спас, – философски заметил Чонгук. – Онемение чувствуешь?  
– Нет, только слабость, – хотелось поспать еще хотя бы пятнадцать минут, а потом уже заниматься важными делами. – Что со мной было?  
– Ты упал, у тебя носом пошла кровь. Ну, еще и та дыра от плазмагана в плече. Потом ты пролежал в коме две недели – в капсуле, которую мы нашли внутри основного здания Отщепенцев и установили на «орлан».  
– Мы не летим? – уточнил Намджун, снова открывая глаза.  
– Уже летим, – Чонгук пожал плечами. – Если хочется спать, то спи – это ускорит восстановление.  
Намджун огляделся и действительно обнаружил себя в медицинском отсеке «орлана». Руки выглядели похудевшими и совсем немного чужими, еще и ощущались ватными и ленивыми.  
Пахло дезинфицирующими растворами и совсем немного тушеной фасолью. Какой-то неизвестный механизм внутри с удовлетворением определил, что корабль движется и достаточно плавно.  
– Ладно. Еще пятнадцать минут и обязательно встаю, – пообещал Намджун. Похоже, после изнуряющего бега и не менее тяжелого пробуждения ему действительно не помешал бы отдых.  
– Отлично, – Чонгук осторожно похлопал его по здоровой стороне. – Набирайся сил, хён, хорошо?  
– Хорошо, – на автомате отозвался Намджун, а потом вдруг поймал это короткое «хён» и улыбнулся.  
Его семья за это время явно стала больше. И это радовало.

  


* * *

  


В следующий раз Намджун проснулся усилием воли. Сквозь дымчатую пелену дремы он услышал голос Хосока и, вдруг испугавшись, что тот уйдет, буквально вытолкнул себя из сна. Пробуждение вышло мгновенное – резким вздохом он напугал Чонгука, опять схватившегося за планшет.  
– Болит? Что-то не так? – спросил тот, готовясь немедленно бороться с любым недомоганием.  
– Это он меня услышал. У него ничего не болит и все так, – успокоил его Хосок, улыбаясь. Он сидел рядом, на высоком вертящемся стуле, взятом черт знает откуда. Намджун зацепился взглядом за его профиль: идеально ровный острый нос, аккуратная линия скул и подбородка, припухшие от недосыпа нижние веки, сводящие с ума очертания губ и, конечно, напыление из пыльцы, легко мерцающее под искусственным светом. Он так жадно изучал его, словно видел впервые – хотя, наверное, так и было. Раньше он искал в нем совсем другие черты.  
– Дам вам немного времени тогда, – Чонгук подключил к катетеру на локте Намджуна капельницу, от которой голова немного поплыла. – Давно пора пообедать.  
– Хорошо, – Хосок проводил его взглядом, а потом, наконец, повернулся к Намджуну. – Привет.  
Его лицо погрустнело, и у Намджуна заныло внутри от чувства вины. Он всего лишь хотел спасти их, а не причинить обоим боль. Где-то глубоко внутри он все еще верил, что никто так быстро не привязывался к другому, а тем более к такому, как он.  
– Прости… – начал он, но Хосок замотал головой и мягко прервал его.  
– Потом будешь извиняться. Когда придешь в себя. – он нежно погладил Намджуна по щеке, прильнул к больному плечу так, чтобы не задеть повязку. – Скажи мне что-нибудь другое.  
– Я слишком мало целовал тебя, – вырвалось само собой, и Намджун вздохнул от того, насколько все это прозвучало неуместно. Но Хосок только улыбнулся шире и наклонился к его лицу.  
– Будешь исправляться?  
Намджун хотел возразить, что губы у него сейчас, как наждачка, и вынужденная разлука с зубной щеткой тоже вряд ли улучшило дело, но Хосок уже поцеловал его сам, ни о чем не беспокоясь. Намджун потерялся в ощущении тепла и принятия, но все равно переспросил, когда все закончилось:  
– Ты не сердишься?  
Хосок пожал плечами:  
– Думаешь, после того, что я скрывал, у меня есть право тебя осуждать? – он взъерошил Намджуну волосы. – У нас с тобой много общего, не так ли?  
– Спасибо.  
Это звучало невероятно утешающе, и от этого Намджун почувствовал себя еще более виноватым.  
– Сейчас капельница закончится, и я принесу тебе поесть, – Хосок сел ровно на секунду, а потом снова прижался к нему. – Ох, до сих пор не верю, что ты очнулся и чувствуешь себя нормально. Ты лежал и не реагировал ни на одну мою попытку дозваться… Словно… Словно…  
Его голос так беззащитно дрогнул, словно он рассказывал о самом жутком кошмаре в своей жизни.  
– Словно умер, – Намджун вздохнул и, не обращая внимания на боль в плече, погладил его по мягким волосам. Он впервые пропускал рыжие пряди сквозь пальцы, и оказались они невероятно приятными наощупь. – Мне кажется, что я и был там. Где-то за чертой…  
Вышло слишком мрачно, и Намджун сменил тему:  
– А что на обед? Томатный суп? Фасоль?  
– Для тебя у нас куриный бульон из настоящей курицы и немного вареного мяса, – справившись с собой, Хосок мягко вернул руку Намджуна на место и выпрямился. – Настоящая высокая кухня для заболевших.  
– Откуда вы взяли курицу? – Намджун с трудом удержался от того, чтобы попытаться встать и начать выяснять, что изменилось.  
– Прошли в основной корпус Отщепенцев. Там автоматизированная робото-ферма. Все поддерживалось в идеальном состоянии.  
– Разве вы не должны были улететь? Там же все было в этой черной дряни… – ощущение, что все в норме, быстро закончилось, и у Намджуна закружилась голова. – Давай ты мне все расскажешь, а я молча полежу.  
– Береги силы, – Хосок переплел пальцы с его и неторопливо начал: – После того, как ты упал, я застрелил того эмпата. Он ведь окончательно сошел с ума – похоже, не имел понятия, ни сколько времени прошло, ни что происходит. Жаль, что мы не знаем его имени – все-таки это эксперименты сделали его таким. А потом вся эта черная дрянь просто… просто умерла. Осыпалась на пол, эвакуировалась из тел зараженных. Осталось человек пять и Чонгук. Нам нужно было посмотреть, как тебе помочь и что делать с остальными. Пришлось доставить тебя и Чонгука в медицинский отсек «орлана», а самим взломать основной корпус.  
– Вы сильно рисковали, – заметил Намджун, и Хосок так иронично вздернул брови, что он не стал развивать мысль. – Ладно. Хорошо, что есть еда.  
Только сейчас ему почему-то представилась миска с настоящим бульоном из настоящего мяса – желудок издал чудовищную руладу, и Намджун виновато хмыкнул.  
– Он тоже считает, что еда – это здорово.  
Хосок улыбнулся, а потом, замявшись, спросил:  
– Ты видел там кого-то? Просто…  
– Просто?  
– Когда ты кинул в него последней частью воспоминаний, ты светился. Как эмпат, понимаешь?  
Если бы Намджун не подозревал о чем-то таком в глубине души уже давно, то, наверное, решил бы, что Хосок бредит. В конце концов, у него не было пыльцы – а светилась именно она.  
– И тогда в парнике, когда мы говорили, мне показалось, что я почувствовал след другого эмпата.  
Хосок замолчал, не решаясь озвучить самую странную мысль в своей жизни.  
– Иногда мне казалось, что она все еще со мной. Может, так и было.  
Намджун запрокинул голову, стараясь в очередной раз избавиться от рези в глазах.  
– Там… Или в моем странном сне. Она мне так и не показалась – или боялась, что тогда я не вернусь к вам, или просто мой разум так и не вспомнил ее лицо во всех мелочах. Память жестока.  
– Фотографии помнят лица, а люди помнят друг друга в сотнях мелочей, которые не может сохранить ни один источник. Разве что мемуары… Но и те заставят работать только фантазию.  
– Это ты так утешаешь меня и мою отвратительную память?  
– Вроде того, – Хосок прижал его пальцы к губам, вызывая в животе у Намджуна крупную дрожь. – Хочешь еще поспать? Капельнице будет нужно еще полчаса не меньше.  
– Хочу, – согласился Намджун, а потом сквозь накатывающий сон поделился. – Твой брат впервые назвал меня хёном.  
– Не впервые, – Хосок улыбнулся так широко, что его глаза превратились в идеальные полумесяцы. – Он называл тебя так все время. Когда просил очнуться и вернуться к нам.  
– Моя семья стала больше, – Намджун фыркнул.  
– О, вы еще поймете, как с ним трудно, – закатив глаза, Хосок поднялся на ноги. – Пойду я за едой, наверное.  
– А Юнги… – вырвалось у Намджуна за секунду до того, как Хосок переступил порог. – Он сильно сердится?  
– Сильно, – тот задумчиво покачал головой. – Но он много времени провел рядом с капсулой. Хотя она достаточно сильно греется, знаешь ли…  
Намджун улыбнулся, а потом закрыл глаза и позволил сознанию все-таки уплыть куда-то в темноту. Конечно, дело было только в температуре. И только…

  


* * *

  


Сгиб локтя кольнуло. Чонгук отцепил от него капельницу, утешающее похлопал по руке, и Намджун пообещал себе, что вот прямо сейчас откроет глаза и еще поговорит с Хосоком, но как-то отвлекся на размышления о стульях. Не так уж легко найти в космосе высокий вертящийся барный стул. Где-то он видел нечто похожее – ну, не у Отщепенцев же они нашли угодный религиозным лидерам бар.  
Ему вспомнился все тот же преподаватель, все то же изматывающее обучение на «орлане».  
– Услышите грохот – не ссыте. Это ваша несуществующая команда болтается в общей столовой вместе с этими ебучими стульями, которые никогда не привинчены нормально. Можете перед полетом укреплять их сколько угодно, но рано или поздно они опять начнут ебашиться обо все стены. Вам главное уметь отличить такой грохот от серьезных неполадок с внутренностями, усекли?  
Похоже, Хосок решил притащить стул сюда, чтобы сидеть рядом с кроватью. Кто бы ни обустраивал «орлан» он почему-то решил, что команде нужны барные стулья в столовой и ни одного в медицинском отсеке. Как-то странно и жестоко.  
С другой стороны от его кровати заскрипели ножки еще одного стула, и Намджун все-таки окончательно проснулся. Хосок, видимо, ушел и на дежурство заступил Юнги. Правда, неподвижный змеиный взгляд и мрачная аура явно заставили Чонгука держаться подальше.  
Намджун и сам испугался – ему вспомнились многочисленные истории про разозленных нагов, которые могли и ужалить. В гневе у них начинал вырабатываться достаточно мощный яд.  
– З-с-снаешь, о чем я думал? – спросил Юнги обманчиво спокойным голосом. Вздохнул, видимо, прочитав возможные варианты ответа на лице Намджуна. – С-с-сначала мне хотелос-с-сь тебя двинуть изо вс-с-сех с-с-сил. По голове или по больному плечу, например. Или укус-с-сить. Думаю, что для тебя не с-с-секрет, что наги жалят. Но я не могу.  
Он раздраженно зашипел, видимо, следом считав все потенциальные «прости», и Намджун не без неприятных ощущений поднял обе руки, показывая, что не будет перебивать.  
– Извиняться будешь после, – уже нормальным своим средне-сердитым голосом велел Юнги. – Покормить тебя?  
– Можно обнять? – жалобно попросил Намджун, в общем-то в обмен соглашаясь и на укус, и на удар.  
– Можно, – выдохнул Юнги, подъезжая ближе. Намджун притянул его к себе, чувствуя, насколько тот похудел за те две недели, что он пролежал в отключке. Еще раз вздохнув ему в плечо, Юнги замер. Казалось, что он никак до конца не может поверить в происходящее.  
– Я тут, я живой, все в порядке, – зашептал ему Намджун, поглаживая по голове. – Понимаю, что может это тебя не порадует.  
Юнги двинул ему в здоровое плечо лбом.  
– Нет, нужно тебя вс-с-се-таки укус-с-сить, – мрачно заметил он. Глаза у него немного поблескивали, но Намджун не стал ничего говорить. Вряд ли на «орлане» совершенно случайно оказалось бы противоядие. – Покормить, спрашиваю?  
– Просто помоги, – Намджун чувствовал себя в силах удержать миску и ложку. Поколдовав над пультом, Юнги приподнял спинку кровати, чтобы поудобнее его усадить и дал миску с восхитительно пахнущим бульоном.  
– Лет пять не ел настоящей еды, – признался Намджун. – В основном, сухие пайки или сублимированные продукты.  
– Ага, я тоже. Хорошо, что Отщепенцы не побоялись доверить фермы роботам – шестьдесят лет все работало, как часы. Вот что значит правильно выбирать технику.  
Юнги удовлетворенно наблюдал, как Намджун ест, а потом, спохватившись, принялся вертеть часы в поисках застежки, чтобы вернуть.  
– Нет, – едва не расплескав суп, Намджун протестующе замахал ложкой. – Они твои. На тебе лучше смотрятся.  
– Все еще планируешь самоубийство? – подозрительно уточнил Юнги. – Раздаешь вещи?  
– Нет. Но они твои просто так. Это будет правильно, – Намджун отдал ему опустевшую миску, а потом протянул руку с кольцом. – И это твое. Возьмешь в залог?  
Закатив глаза, Юнги шустро стянул у него с пальца кольцо и быстро спрятал куда-то в один из карманов бывшей намджуновой куртки.  
– Не факт, что я вообще верну, – предупредил он. – В последний раз я тебе зря его отдал.  
– Значит, оставишь себе насовсем, – рассеянно ответил Намджун. Вроде бы он чувствовал себя готовым расстаться с ним, но снова поймал то же ощущение потери.  
– Слушай, мы там обыскали базу Отщепенцев, – Юнги улыбнулся, как-то непривычно застенчиво для него. – Нашли свои корабли. Спрятали их получше, но кое-какие вещи забрали. Потом посмотришь.  
– Я думал, что их прямо в космосе взорвали, – мгновенно забыв про неприятное чувство внутри, Намджун чуть приподнялся, пытаясь вспомнить – тщетно, конечно – не осталось ли у него ее фотографии. Но он перерыл все вещи еще в тот раз, когда понял, что помнит ее лицо лишь в общих чертах.  
– Нет. Наверное, хотели на запчасти разобрать, – Юнги порезал ему курицу на небольшие кусочки и отдал тарелку. – К счастью, не успели. А может предполагалось, что ты сам свой корабль потом разберешь. Уже после заражения.  
– Хосок сказал, что некоторые пришли в себя, – Намджун замолчал, не зная, как задать вопрос.  
– Мы спросили – только те, кто были заражены недавно. Не стоит искать дополнительные поводы винить себя.  
Намджун пожал плечами, показывая, что делает это не намеренно. Просто сложно оказалось не думать, что он мог спасти, а не убить некоторых зараженных.  
– Намджун, что бы сказала твоя жена о попытке спасти всех ценой собственной жизни? – вдруг спросил Юнги, нервно поправляя закатанные рукава куртки.  
– Можно? – Намджун поставил на колени тарелку и осторожно взял его за руку. Ему ужасно захотелось прикоснуться к чешуе. Юнги чуть развернул запястье, чтобы ему было удобнее, прикрыл глаза от первого же касания. Но стоило ответить на вопрос.  
– Хеджин пришла бы в ярость, – признался он. – Она считала жизнь бесценным даром. Сказала бы, что должен быть другой способ.  
– И почему же ты ее невнимательно слушал? – Юнги забрал тарелку, составив на тележке с медицинскими инструментами целую башню из грязной посуды.  
– Я плохой ученик, наверное.  
Юнги закивал, соглашаясь, а потом уже другим голосом спросил:  
– Воды? Или сделать чай? У них оказались приличные запасы.  
Он погрустнел и трагическим шепотом признался:  
– Только кофе нет. Кофе, видимо, от лукавого. А я бы выпил хотя бы крошечную чашку… Совсем небольшую.  
– Если вы забрали жестяную банку с танцующими инорасницами, то в ней я хранил запасы кофе.  
Судя по огню, зажегшемуся в глазах Юнги, тот только что услышал божественное откровение. Вряд ли это притушило бы его обиду, но хоть чуть–чуть ее на время скрасило бы.  
– Так чай или воды принести? – еще раз спросил Юнги. – Кофе поищу позже.  
– Просто воды, – Намджун почувствовал, как от еды снова начинает засыпать. Но остался один важный вопрос. – Кстати, а куда мы летим?  
– У меня есть дом на одной из планет. Там никто не будет искать эмпатов. Правда, – Юнги виновато улыбнулся. – Там весьма специфичный климат. Жарко и влажно. Все, как я люблю.  
– Значит, отличное место, – сонно заметил Намджун. – Главное…  
Мысль забуксовала, а Юнги, хмыкнув, вернул кровать в исходное положение.  
– Главное…  
– Спи. Разбужу, как приду с водой, – сказал Юнги где-то по тут сторону реальности. И Намджун не стал с ним спорить.

  


* * *

  


Следующие несколько дней он в основном ел, спал и испытывал все нарастающее чувство вины за собственную бесполезность. В чем-то, конечно, Юнги был прав – Намджун так привык постоянно ощущать тянущую боль где-то за грудиной, что не представлял без нее больше ни единого дня. К тому же, несмотря на встречу на той стороне или внутри его собственной головы, он все еще был виноват в ее смерти, и ничто это не изменило бы.  
Но размышления высасывали силы и серьезно тормозили процесс восстановления – и Намджун отчаянно пытался отвлечься и на время забыть обо всем. К счастью, Чонгук не только ставил ему капельницы и делал перевязки, но и развлекал рассказами обо всем на свете. Хосок и Юнги сидели тут не так уж часто – основную часть времени они пытались проложить безопасный для них всех маршрут к дому Юнги.  
Раньше Намджун считал, что эмпаты отличаются большей созерцательностью, но Чонгук весь состоял из действия. После фактического заточения в лаборатории он старался охватить все интересующие его области – музыка, танцы, съемка видео. Намджун и сам увлекался музыкой до военной академии, и теперь это помогало ему мало-мальски серьезно поддержать разговор.  
Он надеялся, что Чонгуку нравились их разговоры, потому что сам он наслаждался ими после выбранной им самим изоляции на пять лет. Когда тот говорил о чем-то особенно важном, то пыльца на его скулах начинала светиться.  
Наверное, в другой жизни или в будущем он мог бы стать настоящей звездой, если бы его не тренировали, как оружие. Хорошо хоть дали ему возможность заниматься чем-то из обширного списка интересов – медициной. Видимо, чтобы в свободное от атаки на противников время посвящал лечению солдат, а не болтался без дела.  
Когда же Чонгук уходил пообедать, Намджун начинал разглядывать медицинский отсек, но кроме втиснутой сюда капсулы восстановления ничего интересного тут не было. Намджун надеялся, что Хосок с Юнги нашли для транспортировки передвижную платформу, а не тащили эту огромную бандуру в руках. В ней, наверное, веса было, как в десяти Намджунах, сложенных в стопку.  
Затем Хосок или Юнги – почему-то Намджун, скорее, думал на последнего – вскрыли пол в отсеке, добрались до сплетения проводов и подключили дополнительный кабель. При этом, раз уж корабль летел, а не взорвался – кто-то перераспределил энергию так, чтобы правильно все запитать. А вот это больше походило на работу Хосока, но Намджун на своей версии не настаивал. Может, все случилось ровно наоборот.  
Намджун уже устал тасовать в своей голове Хосока и Юнги, когда Чонгук, наконец, посчитал его достаточно выздоровевшим, чтобы отпустить в каюту. И они втроем торжественно его туда проводили, словно Намджун мог затеряться в коротких коридорах.  
Теперь у него появилось новое пространство для изучения, а вот все остальное в его жизни не сильно изменилось. Просто лежать стало удобнее, мягче и просторнее. Но проблема с навигацией никуда не делась.  
Намджун искренне хотел помочь, но сам не заметил, как в очередной раз вырубился. Хорошо хоть сны ему сниться перестали, их заменила ватная, приносящая облегчение темнота.  
Из безвременья Намджуна вытряхнуло смутное ощущение тревоги – он открыл глаза, чувствуя, как сердце бьется вроде бы не так уж и часто, но так громко, что отдает в позвоночник. Хосок и Юнги спали с двух сторон от него, и вроде бы никакого повода переживать у него не было. Разве нет?  
– Что-то не так? – сонно спросил Хосок, разбуженный его состоянием. – С кораблем?  
– Нет, просто…  
В эту секунду ему вдруг стало очевидно, что он в любой момент может потерять их обоих. Так же быстро и безвозвратно, в один миг. Воздуха стало слишком много, и он подавился им, стараясь спрятать все и справиться. Но ничего не выходило – чья-то рука потянула его на себя, а кто-то обхватил его руками за пояс, будто удерживая от падения. Следом Хосок – теперь Намджун его видел – положил руку на лоб, вытесняя страх собственными чувствами: принятием, заботой и любовью. Словно темную комнату внутри головы Намджуна залило солнечным светом, и она перестала казаться такой жуткой.  
– Все в порядке, – Хосок прижался губами к его лбу. – Не бойся. Ничего с нами пока не случилось.  
– Накатило, простите, – Намджун перестал клацать зубами от переизбытка чувств. Ему стало ужасно неловко за такую неожиданную вспышку эмоций, и он постарался перевести тему: – Раз уж мы все из-за меня не спим, может, я извинюсь?  
– За все и сразу? – Хосок фыркнул. Юнги за спиной Намджуна заворочался, утыкнулся носом ему в шею и сонно вздохнул. – Намджун, но тебе не нужно этого делать, понимаешь? Мы и так тебя простили – даже вот он, – нежно погладив Юнги по руке, обхватывающей Намджуна за пояс, Хосок улыбнулся. Его улыбка, как и всегда, освещала не только этот момент, но и всю его жизнь.  
Юнги возмущенно зашипел, но потом со вздохом признался:  
– Простили.  
– Нет, так нельзя…  
Намджуну пришло в голову, что ему хотелось бы какого-то ритуала – как у Отщепенцев или как в детском саду. Произнести неловкие слова, от которых стыдно сильнее, чем от сделанного, а потом получить прощение. И оттого, что его не стали подвергать этому одновременно хотелось облегченно выдохнуть и раздраженно замкнуться в себе.  
– Для тебя это так важно? – уточнил Хосок, кончиками пальцев начиная вырисовывать узоры на его лице.  
– Нет, забудьте, – Намджун сосредоточился на его осторожных прикосновениях. – Может… может, вам есть, что мне сказать тогда?  
– Может, и есть, – Хосок задумался. – Я попрошу, хорошо? Больше не обманывай меня. Обещаю, что больше не буду лезть тебе в голову. Просто не нужно…  
Он обратил взгляд куда-то вовнутрь себя и все-таки продолжил:  
– Понимаю, что наши способности могут доставлять определенные проблемы. И ты умеешь от них ускользать, но, пожалуйста…  
Это давалось ему нелегко. Хосок всегда казался таким довольным тем, кто он есть, даже как будто наслаждался этим – но сейчас он выглядел расстроенным и даже подавленным.  
– Мне нравятся твои способности, – Намджун поймал его руку и поцеловал в центр ладони. – Вы не виноваты в том, что военные использовали вас, как оружие. Этот дар был создан вовсе не для этого, верно?  
– Наверное, – облегченно согласился Хосок, снова расцветая улыбкой.  
– Вообще-то, – облизав губы, Намджун постарался сказать сразу все. – Я хотел бы… Как вы говорите? «Зацепиться»? Это немного успокоило бы…  
– О, – Хосок вздернул брови. – Конечно. Мы с Юнги уже давно «сцепились», и я думал, что раз ты об этом не сказал…  
– Вы уже давно? Когда?!  
Наверное, голос прозвучал слишком возмущенно, потому что Юнги фыркнул ему в шею, а Хосок с озорством добавил:  
– Еще в бункере. А что?  
– Мне кажется, я столько времени потратил зря, – признался Намджун, отвечая улыбкой на улыбку. – Так как насчет…  
– Доверяешь мне? – Хосок устроил ладонь у него на затылке. – Потом позволишь мне сделать кое-что еще? Это поможет.  
– Что захочешь.  
От соприкосновения с его силой Намджун немного поплыл, покачиваясь как на плоту. Если Хосок говорил, что сделает что-то для него, значит, так и было.  
Сила защекотала в висках, растеклась по всей голове – ощущение, словно кто-то выпустил у него в черепе связку воздушных шаров. В нос ударил запах расцветающей сирени, сладкий, легкий, весенний.  
Намджуну захотелось немедленно поцеловать Хосока, но он удержался на месте, чтобы ничего не испортить. Но тот уже сам потянулся к его губам, и пока они целовались, словно завязал два узелка у него в голове. Навсегда. Теперь они остались бы с ним, даже если бы их разделяла вся вселенная.  
– Так. Хочешь поговорить с Юнги? – спросил Хосок, когда они прервали поцелуй.  
– Ага. Опять будете вертеть меня? – уточнил Намджун, и они действительно ловко в четыре руки перекатили его на другой бок. – Жаль, что у меня нет еще одного лица на затылке, да?  
– Нет, просто иногда нужно обеспечить тебе приватный разговор с каждым из нас, – заметил Хосок, скрещивая руки у него на груди. – Вот мы и обеспечиваем.  
– Скажешь мне тоже? – спросил Намджун. Ему все-таки казалось, что рано или поздно Юнги его ужалит. Но тот выглядел уязвимым и расстроенным, хотя еще несколько минут назад так уверенно держал его и не давал рухнуть в животный ужас.  
– Вы, люди, столько врете, – вздохнул тот, протягивая к нему руки и давая обнять себя. – И даже там, где нет в этом необходимости. Нам сложно адаптироваться именно к этому, потому что наги стараются говорить правду друг другу.  
– Прости. Но я только хотел спасти вас. Материнский корабль должен был приземлиться, а кто-то остаться и прикрывать отход остальных. И я…  
– Ты ведь даже не понимаешь, что ты сделал, да? – спокойно уточнил Юнги, глядя ему в глаза. – Давай я попробую объяснить. В моей жизни ко мне редко относились, как к человеку. А наги никогда не относились ко мне, как к равному. Чаще всего мне говорили, что я змея, рептилия, а з-с-сначит – у меня нет чувс-с-ств и переживаний.  
Он опять начал шипеть, но очень выразительно оскалился, когда Намджун попытался открыть рот и возразить.  
– В ос-с-сновном, я взаимодейс-с-ствовал с другими с точки зрения бизнес-с-са. Людям абс-с-солютно плевать, кто продает им пушки, знаете ли. Но бывали и другие отношения. Не только с-с-с людьми, с другими рас-с-сами. Знаешь, с-с-сколько раз меня ис-с-спользовали, как фетиш? С-с-сколько пыталис-с-сь снять чешую? Просто так, ради игры? И вы, два сумасшедших, единственные, кто отнесся ко мне по-другому, за всю мою жизнь. Кто принял меня со всеми моими особенностями, кого они восхитили, а не разнообразили секс, понимаешь? И ты попытался у меня забрать одного из таких людей. Поэтому я разозлился. Как бы я жил с этим? Без тебя? Как бы мы оба жили без тебя?  
– Но ведь прошло так мало времени.  
– А сколько его нужно? – Юнги закрыл глаза на секунду. – Сколько нужно, чтобы внутри не болело? Ты часы, что ли, высчитывал? Боялся остаться на лишний?  
Намджун представил, как у Юнги с Хосоком внутри болело бы так же, как у него. Бесконечно, тянуще. Так чтобы ни одно обезболивающее не помогало.  
– Я не хотел, просто я думал…  
Выражение лица Юнги вполне могло попасть в энциклопедию рядом со статьей «скепсис».  
– Ладно, – спустя несколько минут Юнги поймал его лицо в ладони, в очередной раз поймал в плен своего немигающего змеиного взгляда. – Повторяй за мной, герой.  
– Будешь меня гипнотизировать? – уточнил Намджун.  
– Ага. Только возьму пару уроков у гипнолога и сразу начну, – Юнги закатил глаза, а потом вернулся к своему фирменному взгляду. – Смотри на меня и повторяй.  
Звучало очень угрожающе, но Намджун постарался выполнить все в точности.  
– Моя жизнь бесценна, – торжественно сказал Юнги. – Повторяй, я сказал.  
– Моя жизнь бесценна, – сдался Намджун.  
– Уверенней.  
– Моя жизнь бесценна.  
– Громче.  
– Моя жизнь бесценна!  
– Вот так, – Юнги вздохнул, а потом влепил ему такой звонкий щелбан, от которого в голове загудело. – И не забывай!  
– Постараюсь, – Намджун потер больное место, а потом прижал его к себе сильнее. Если бы только он мог защитить его от тех людей, которые встречались ему до этого. И от себя заодно.  
– Давайте спать, – попросил Юнги, зевая. – От этих разговор только сил меньше становится. Завтра снова нужно будет отслеживать военные корабли. Из-за «Королевы» они прочесывают каждый квадрат.  
– Ага, – согласился Намджун. Их тепло окутало его со всех сторон, словно сказанное «прощаем». И он уснул.

  


* * *

  


Только снова оказавшись в кресле пилота, Намджун почувствовал себя окончательно выздоровевшим. «Орлан» тоже принялся вести себя намного лучше, чем до этого – Хосок часто жаловался на его неповоротливость, но просто привык к более современным суднам, не требующим усилий во время управления.  
Шаг за шагом они медленно покидали опасную зону. За ее пределами они совершили бы один прыжок и оказались у нужной планеты. Но пока приходилось двигаться медленно и крадучись, избегая датчиков военных кораблей. Стоило «Королеве» заговорить, как те слетелись почти мгновенно – Намджун предполагал, что они давно искали ее, чтобы стереть все следы неудачного эксперимента. Естественно, они к тому же предположили, что кто-то нашел «Королеву» до них и пытались не дать этому кому-то уйти.  
Но Намджун знал, как их избежать – наверное, в чем-то он действительно оставался военным. Это сейчас их и спасало.  
Запрограммировав курс на ближайшие четыре часа, Намджун вернулся в их каюту. Ему нравилась эта огромная кровать – бывший владелец, наверное, собирался жить на всю катушку, и хорошо бы это ему удалось – а они помещались тут втроем без особых проблем.  
Он зашел, когда Хосок, ссутулившись, сидел на краю кровати, а Юнги пытался осторожно размять ему плечи.  
– Думаешь, у нас получится? – спросил Хосок, с надеждой глядя на Намджуна, словно именно от его слов и зависел результат. – Мы уйдем от них?  
– Почему нет? Доверяешь мне? – Намджун скинул ботинки и вытянулся на кровати. Юнги ласково погладил Хосока по шее, потом шутливо провел по его коже чешуйчатой стороной руки, заставив рассмеяться.  
О чем Намджун иногда жалел, что часть их флирта прошла мимо него – он не отказался бы посмотреть, как именно они сходились и «зацеплялись». Они оба вызывали у него в груди такую щемящую нежность, что не хватало ни слов, ни воздуха.  
С другой стороны – возможно, тогда ничего не вышло бы. Конструкция, которую они возвели в те дни, была слишком сложной, чтобы чем-то еще ее нагружать.  
– Ладно, а ты мне доверяешь? – спросил Хосок, ложась рядом. – Помнишь, о чем я спрашивал?  
В желудке ухнуло, как если бы Намджун с разбегу прыгнул с берега в прохладную воду. На секунду ему стало так страшно, что он едва не отказался от всех своих слов. Хосок ждал, пусть и чувствовал все его эмоции. Ему явно требовался словесный ответ.  
– Доверяю, – Намджун закрыл глаза и постарался смести в сторону все сомнения. – Это ведь связано с моей женой, да?  
– Со всем плохим, – Хосок погладил его по голове. – Я помогу?  
– Давай. Только… – Намджуну ужасно хотелось сказать – «только не разрушь меня», но Хосок и так читал это по его глазам.  
– Все будет в порядке. Слушай меня и делай, что я скажу, – попросил он, устраиваясь поудобнее рядом. – Перевернись на бок, лицом ко мне.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Намджун. Юнги тут же привычно устроился за его спиной, обхватил руками, как в тот момент, когда они утешали его страхи. Будто Намджун мог вывалиться отсюда в какой-то пространственный карман.  
– И я тут, на всякий случай, – пообещал ему Юнги и потерся подбородком о голую кожу в вырезе футболки. Чешуя по-прежнему ощущалась нежнее всего на свете.  
– Спасибо.  
Намджун постарался дышать ровнее и смотреть в глаза Хосоку – на его потрясающую кожу и золотистый блеск пыльцы – и не бояться того, что тот предлагал.  
– Все будет хорошо, – Хосок положил ладонь ему на затылок. Намджун постарался не думать ни о чем, не сопротивляться чему-то змеей проникающему в затылок. Туда, где скапливалась вся тяжесть, весь яд, выжигающий глаза, перекрывающий дыхание и скручивающий кишки в узлы.  
– Не тормози меня, хорошо? – попросил Хосок, придвигаясь ближе. Змея сделала еще одно движение, наконец, дотягиваясь до пузыря с отравой. – Вот так. А теперь… – он улыбнулся и совсем другим, глубоким, отдающимся где-то в голове Намджуна голосом велел:  
– Скажи мне, как звали твою жену.  
Пространство накренилось, но Намджун обещал слушать и выполнять, поэтому едва шевелящимися губами вытолкнул:  
– Ее звали Мин Хёджин.  
По затылку словно скользнул поток воды, и он сломал какую-то плотину внутри – Намджун издал жалкий, хриплый звук, а потом в глазах последний раз защипало, и сами собой хлынули слезы. Пузырь лопнул, затапливая его снова той бесконечной болью. Взрыв на корабле, тюрьма, изгнание, забвение.  
И все это сейчас выходило из него – не потоком направленных эмоций, не лентой воспоминаний, а воем и хрипом, и совершенно неуместными слезами. Его колотило в их руках, и он хотел бы спрятаться, отделиться от самого себя, не присутствовать, но Хосок уверенно держал его внутри тела, не давая сбежать.  
Намджун попытался вывернуться, но Хосок удержал его и снова сказал своим новым голосом:  
– Побудь с нами, побудь в этом.  
Когда-то давно кто-то запретил ему это делать – и Намджун не знал, кто именно, но отчаянно строил внутри себя плотину и не давал ничему вырваться наружу. Он ткнулся в плечо Хосока, издавая уже не просто вой, а просто хриплый кашель между спазмами в горле.  
Слезы все текли и текли, а Юнги держал его так крепко, словно не давал какому-то монстру потянуть его к себе в болото. Намджун снова исторг из груди жуткий вой, но на этот раз ощутил его горлом, а не услышал откуда-то издалека.  
Ему показалось, что слез стало слишком много, и вот сейчас он просто захлебнется, задохнется, разорвется на части от боли. Паника заставила Намджуна попытаться отбиться от силы эмпата, но Хосок прошептал ему:  
– Не надо. Не сопротивляйся. Дай мне сделать все, что я могу.  
Почему-то вспомнилось, как тот прижимался губами к его шее и не взял ни одной лишней капли, хотя его мучал голод. Как высосал досуха пакеты на «Королеве», но не навредил ему, хотя действительно мог.  
– Хорошо, – сумел проклацать зубами Намджун, разламывая последний кусок плотины. Ему все равно казалось, что он летит по горной реке, врезаясь в каждый камень, в каждый кусок бревна по пути, захлебываясь бушующей водой.  
Но как ни странно это был контролируемый кошмар, потому что его держали сразу в четыре руки. И стоило пережить основную часть бурного потока, как он постепенно успокоился и стал мельче.  
– Ну вот, – Хосок убрал руку, когда рыдания стали тише, и принялся просто перебирать его волосы, давая успокоиться. – Вот так уже лучше.  
– Ты уверен? – прохрипел Намджун, надеясь, что все уже закончилось.  
– Уверен, – вытащив из кармана платок, Хосок помог ему вытереть лицо, а потом снова прижал к себе. – Это не быстрый процесс, но мы начали.  
– Только не говори мне, что придется еще, – простонал Намджун, чувствуя себя не просто выжатым, но и немного перемолотым в мясорубке.  
– Не сейчас. Как-нибудь потом. И я придумаю что-нибудь новенькое, – Хосок нежно прикоснулся губами к его закрытым векам. – Мне хочется, чтобы тебе стало легче.  
Намджун со вздохом перевернулся на спину, стараясь вдохнуть немного воздуха в легкие – Юнги выпустил его из рук, а потом с тяжелым вдохом вцепился в него обратно, ткнулся носом в щеку.  
– Ох, я не хотел… – начал Намджун, почувствовав на коже влагу. – Юнги…  
Тот шмыгнул носом и, подозрительно блестя глазами, предупредил:  
– Еще слово и я укушу.  
– Ладно, – Намджун притиснул их обоих ближе и закрыл ноющие глаза. Кажется, из него вылилось не менее литра воды и все силы, которые он восстановил за эти дни. Но он надеялся быстро оправиться.  
Ведь пузырь в голове стал намного меньше, а давление внутри уменьшилось. Ему действительно стало легче.


	5. Эпилог

Намджун всегда легко приспосабливался к разным температурам – и к запредельно высоким, и к экстремально низким. Что-то в его генах отвечало за это. Хотя все солдаты, так или иначе, приспосабливались, а те, кто не мог, в лучшем случае признавался не годным к службе, а в худшем оставался в неподходящей температуре какой-нибудь планеты навсегда.  
Планета Юнги умела изводить не столько жарой, сколько влажностью, от которой казалось, что воздух липнет к коже, обволакивает со всех сторон, словно желе, и не дает нормально вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Но в остальном – планета со своими густыми лесами и малой населенностью им действительно нравилась, так что Намджун быстро адаптировался. Они нашли такой режим в кондиционере, который позволял нормально спать, а к нему – плотное, тяжелое и очень теплое одеяло, чтобы сквозняки не тревожили Юнги.  
Корабль пришлось спрятать в самом сердце местных лесов. Поначалу они хотели, чтобы Чонгук жил с ними, но тот довольно быстро соорудил себе из наборов Отщепенцев дом неподалеку, хотя Хосок не раз и предлагал ему остаться в уже имеющемся, да и Намджун с Юнги не возражали.  
Достаточно деликатно дав понять, что он немного устал от их эмоций, Чонгук поспешил обустроиться на небольшом расстоянии. Как он сам и подытожил – «чтобы немного соскучиться по хёнам».  
Судя по появившемуся на его парковке второму челноку, он не только изо всех сил скучал по хёнам, но и наслаждался чьим-то обществом взамен. Намджун только надеялся, что через пару недель он решит познакомить хёнов со своим неизвестным гостем.  
Намджун потянулся, чувствуя, как одеяло приятно скользит по горячей коже. Плечом он ощущал Хосока, на этот раз раскинувшегося в центре кровати. Легко прикоснувшись губами к крошечному шраму от давнего укола «заморозки» на плече, Намджун выбрался из-под одеяла, поправил сползающие пижамные штаны и дошел до ванной.  
Утренний душ всегда помогал окончательно проснуться и привести в порядок мысли. Намджуну почему-то снова хотелось активно участвовать в происходящем, хотя он только восстановился, но пока им нужно было затаиться – слепки попали в прессу, в правозащитные организации, по инстанциям медленно двигался иск, эмпаты массово покидали места службы и прятались от военных. А военные назначили награду за информацию о том, кто впервые опубликовал слепки и за голову Чонгука заодно.  
Им оставалось только следить за новостями и надеяться, что они сделали что-то достаточное для изменения. Хеджин понравилось бы наблюдать за этим медленно разгорающимся пожаром, и к тому же она всегда умела ждать – Намджун вот не умел, поэтому сходил с ума взаперти.  
Душевая кабина в доме стояла продвинутая, но Намджун так и не научился разбираться в кнопках и режимах. Возможно, если бы она могла подняться в воздух, у него таких проблем не возникло бы.  
Иногда ему начинало казаться, что под кожей от беспокойства и желания ужасно зудит. Только присутствие Юнги и Хосока успокаивало и не давало натворить глупостей.  
Он скинул штаны, включил душ посильнее и попрохладнее – температуры летнего дождя – и подставил лицо под струи. Впервые он так много думал о будущем и огромное количество возможных вариантов немного сбивало с толку.  
Кто-то постучал в стеклянную дверь кабины, и Намджун повернулся.  
– Как насчет совместного душа? – промурлыкал Хосок, просачиваясь внутрь. Как будто Намджун мог ему отказать хоть в чем-то – к тому же его присутствие, безо всяких умений эмпата уменьшало тревогу.  
– Это уже будет не душ, – Намджун протянул к нему руки и втянул под струи воды. Хосок ойкнул от неожиданности – тот предпочитал более теплую воду, так что пришлось отвлечься на корректировку температуры. Они застыли под струями, словно два неопытных танцора, не зная, как начать. В животе щекотало от едва сдерживаемого восторга.  
– Ну, совместное что-то, – Хосок привстал на носочки и коснулся своим носом его. – Поцелуешь меня? Каждый раз так долго думаешь.  
– Каждый раз не верю, – признался Намджун, большим пальцем поглаживая его по щеке. – Не верю, что все реально. И все мне.  
– И сколько же тебе нужно времени? – дразнясь, Хосок коснулся кончиком языка угла рта.  
– Несколько секунд, – улыбнувшись, Намджун поцеловал его, аккуратно прихватил зубами нижнюю губу, а потом углубил поцелуй, ощущая, как Хосок расслабляется в его руках.  
Прервались они только, когда Намджун почувствовал, что тому уже неудобно стоять на носках.  
– Я запомню про несколько секунд, – отдышавшись, Хосок позволил прижать себя к стеклянной стенке кабины. Вода полилась на него с головы Намджуна, и он фыркнул, отплевываясь. Намокшие волосы прилипли к коже – темная медь на карамельной коже. Струи огня, стекающие вниз по золотому всемогущему идолу.  
Намджун проложил дорожку из невесомых поцелуев по скулам к подбородку, потом спустился на шею, ведомый только едва слышными вздохами Хосока. Ключицы выглядели такими идеальными, такими хрупкими – под тонкой кожей бился все ускоряющийся пульс. Запах Хосока, потоки воды на коже, тепло, бьющееся под губами – все это возбуждало лучше, чем самые безумные новые таблетки. Намджун чувствовал, как у него по телу бегут мурашки от одной мысли о происходящем – его настоящее, сегодняшний момент, их обоюдное желание.  
– Издеваешься надо мной? – прошептал Хосок спустя миллион поцелуев, скользя ладонью по запотевшему стеклу в поисках опоры. – Намджу-ун…  
– Наслаждаюсь, – ответил Намджун, продолжая путешествие вдоль по линии золотого напыления и вставая на колени. Он мог бы нарисовать ее по памяти прикосновениями губ – от ямочки между ключицами вниз, разделяя тело на две половины, закручиваясь спиралью в солнечном сплетении, а потом все ниже и ниже, рассыпаясь блестками в низу живота.  
Улыбка Хосока на секунду стала похожей на оскал, он рвано, гортанно застонал – и таким он нравился Намджуну еще больше. В нем скрывалось больше дикости, чем он обычно позволял увидеть.  
От пыльцы покалывало кожу и немного вело голову – Намджун облизал губы и посмотрел на Хосока снизу вверх. Ему показалось, что глаза у него тоже полны золотого света, как у идолов.  
– Возвращайся, – Хосок выдохнул и потянул его наверх к себе. – Иди ко мне. И никаких больше дополнительных секунд.  
– Как скажешь, – Намджун поднялся, рефлекторно отплевываясь от воды. – Не слишком романтичное… тьфу… место, да? Надеюсь, что не утонем.  
Хосок сложенными ладонями защитил его от потоков воды, а потом обжег коротким поцелуем-укусом.  
– Куча ужасных статей в журналах с тобой бы не согласилась. Они считают это место потрясающим.  
Он повернулся в руках Намджуна, намеренно проехавшись задницей по его возбужденному члену, а потом с грохотом врезался локтем в полочку с гелями.  
– Долбанная… – прошипел он, выпадая из игривого настроения, а потом прижался спиной к груди Намджуна и с нервным смехом заметил: – Не утонем, так убьемся.  
– Поцеловать? – спросил Намджун, поглаживая поврежденный локоть. – Или продолжим?  
– Продолжим, – Хосок потерся об него лопатками, откинул голову на плечо и задумчиво улыбался, пока Намджун целовал шрам от укола, как и после пробуждения, и рисовал спирали ладонью прямо поверх золотых линий на животе.  
– Там вон среди гелей на этой проклятой полке смазка, – восстановив свое настроение, Хосок поцеловал его в уголок рта и снова качнул бедрами.  
– Разбросал ее по всему дому? – Намджуну безумно нравилось, как тот умудрялся брать все в свои руки в такие моменты. Тому это явно доставляло невероятное удовольствие.  
– Стратегически разложил. У меня был целый список мест. Я иду точно по плану, вот насколько я организованный. Впечатлен?  
– Ты самый организованный из всех эмпатов, – польстил ему Намджун с улыбкой. Хосок и так был их «самым-самым» во всем и прекрасно об этом знал.  
Намджуну показалось, что в кабине больше не было воздуха, а только мельчайшая взвесь из капель воды и раскаленного пара. Места могло быть и побольше – они так прижимались друг к другу, что почти сплавились в единое целое. Смазка холодила пальцы, по всему телу растекался жар и приятная истома – Намджун, казалось, мог кончить только от одного вида того, как капли барабанят по пояснице Хосока, от того как тот прогнулся и застонал, когда почувствовал в себе прохладные от смазки пальцы. Намджун теперь бережно хранил каждый момент, каждую секунду, собирал их в своей голове в воображаемые сундуки – не потому что готовился потерять, а потому что собирался беречь любой ценой.  
Хосок уперся лбом в тыльную сторону своей ладони и издал жалобный звук – его накрывало не только своим, но и чужим возбуждением, и сил терпеть больше не было. Он с готовностью подался назад, когда Намджун, наконец, толкнулся в него. Они оба не собирались сдерживаться долго, поэтому ритм вышел быстрым, довольно жестким – Хосок положил свободную руку поверх руки Намджуна на своем бедре, задавая нужный темп – тела соприкасались и расходились, вода билась о стены и пол кабинки, разбиваясь на миллионы крошечных капель, и Намджун, словно, сам стал этой водой, паром, каплями. Удовольствие копилось в теле, спрессовываясь под своим собственным весом, грозя разорвать на части.  
Пыльца вспыхнула, еще не ослепляюще ярко, но близко к этому – и Намджун ускорился, понимая, что Хосок на грани. Тот стиснул его ладонь – Намджун ощутил, как внутри словно взрывается новая плотина – и засиял так невыносимо, что на секунду лишил Намджуна способности видеть.  
Хосок пришел в себя первым: прислонил его к стене, осторожно погладил по лицу и немного виновато спросил:  
– Сильно ярко? Принести охлаждающую маску?  
– Я вовремя успеваю закрыть глаза. Только немного дезориентировался.  
Под веками еще расцветали желтые вспышки, но Намджун знал, что это пройдет через пару минут. Ему отчаянно нужно было видеть это сияние. Когда он на пробу приоткрыл глаза, то увидел только понимающую и мягкую улыбку Хосока. Тот никогда не спрашивал ничего о его жене, и ее сиянии, хотя, наверное, думал об этом. Намджун знал, что сказал бы в ответ – что свет эмпата так же уникален, как и свет звезды. Двух похожих не найти.  
– Я люблю тебя, – сказал он, когда окончательно проморгался.  
– И я тебя, – Хосок потянулся за губкой и весело уточнил: – Потереть спину?  
– Конечно.  
Еще минут десять ушло на то, чтобы в тесноте все-таки помыться и помыть друг друга – наверное, голодные не так наслаждались пищей, как Намджун крохотными совместными действиями и ритуалами. Хосоку нравилось, когда он втирал шампунь ему в волосы, массируя голову. У эмпатов она была одной сплошной зоной удовольствия. А Намджун привыкал, что теперь не нужно развивать запредельную гибкость и пытаться потереть там, где нужно. Восхитительное ощущение.  
– Я пойду погуляю полчасика, ладно? – сказал Хосок, пока они вытирались и одевались.  
– Отдохнешь от нас? – Намджун приобнял его и тут же отпустил. Не хотелось думать, что они с Юнги причиняли ему дискомфорт своим нахождением рядом. – Сильно фоним?  
– Я привык находиться рядом с гораздо большим количеством людей, – Хосок успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу. – Просто раньше у меня не было времени для меня. А теперь есть.  
– Тогда я займусь завтраком, – больше всего Намджуну хотелось еще немного подремать, но он знал, что истома быстро пройдет. – Сделаю Юнги кофе, а тебе чай к возвращению.  
– Договорились, – Хосок потянулся – он выглядел прекрасно в ярко-голубом домашнем костюме – и вышел на крыльцо. Намджун проводил его взглядом. За это время он выучил маршрут – все-таки кое-какая профессиональная деформация у него осталась – по дорожке вперед, а там – через лес к небольшому озеру. Хосок ревностно берег уединение Чонгука, и старался гулять подальше, чтобы даже краем не зацепить не предназначенные ему эмоции.  
Размеренность действий все еще погружала Намджуна в состояние равновесия лучше, чем продвинутая медитация. Так что он накинул халат и пошел на кухню. Руки просто резали, мешали, добивались совершенства в размере и форме кусочков лука, зеленого перца и ветчины. Кофе он тоже варил медленно, в турке, со специями. Чай заваривал в отдельном заварочном чайнике. Кто-то бы заподозрил его в безумии, но Намджун наоборот так сохранял адекватность.  
В конце концов, остановившись в одном действии от полной готовности завтрака, Намджун составил все ингредиенты на специальную охлаждающую поверхность, чтобы осталось только отправить будущий омлет на сковороду. А чашку с чаем поставил на отдельный круг с поддержанием температуры.  
Юнги, конечно, еще спал, зарывшись в одеяло и не реагируя ни на какие раздражители. Кроме разве что запаха кофе.  
– Доброе утро, – сказал Намджун, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с изголовьем кровати. – Я принес тебе кофе.  
Юнги высунул руку из-под ткани, пошарил в воздухе, а потом попытался втянуть Намджуна за запястье к себе.  
– Эй, кофе пролью сейчас!  
– Поставь его на тумбочку, – пробормотал Юнги из глубины, упрямо затаскивая Намджуна обратно в кровать. – Ничего с ним не сделается.  
– Я так старался, – Намджун оставил халат рядом с кроватью и забрался к Юнги. – Это хороший кофе, как ты любишь.  
– Кофе, кофе, кофе, – Юнги обвил его ногами и прижался к нему изо всех сил. – Ты мой кофе, кофе, кофе.  
– О, меня повысили?  
Намджун особенно остро в темноте одеяла ощущал прикосновение чешуи к коже. Между этим моментом и их совместным путешествием на «орлане» они прошли долгий путь. Сначала Юнги спал полностью одетым, позволяя себе разве что босые ноги и короткие рукава у футболок. Потом нехотя согласился на майку, а спустя всего пару недель в тишине и спокойствии этой планеты со вздохом сдался и начал спать в боксерах. Он больше не вздрагивал, когда Намджун или Хосок пододвигались к нему. Как будто раньше они могли внезапно перестать любить его из-за чешуи, а теперь вроде бы никуда уже не сбежали бы. За это время спокойствия Юнги заодно перестал выглядеть истощенным – его лицо стало более круглым, таким каким и должно было быть, если бы не стрессы и одиночество, а тело – мягким.  
– Завтрак уже почти готов, – сказал Намджун, пытаясь наощупь поцеловать Юнги. Вышло пару раз в кончик носа и еще три в щеки.  
– Не отпущу, – заупрямился Юнги, по-прежнему удерживая его ногами. Намджун только надеялся, что тот от избытка чувств не сдавит его слишком сильно.  
– Ладно, сдамся в плен, – Намджун не удержался от искушения, сжал его бедро, нежно провел кончиками пальцев по чешуе на внутренней стороне ноги. Юнги довольно зашипел и ответно впился ему в шею вампирским поцелуем, поглаживая по плечам.  
Даже удивительно, как долго Намджун не испытывал ничего подобного – не сходил с ума по чьим-то ногам, рукам и другим не менее важным частям тела, не зависал, утонув в чьих-то глазах, не вдыхал запах, такой уникальный у разных людей и инорасников.  
– Как насчет второго раунда? – Юнги откинул одеяло, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. – Заодно можешь рассказать, чем вы там занимались таким интересным с Хосоком.  
– Принимали душ, – Намджун раньше думал, что не способен на подобные подвиги, но несколько недель в этом доме доказали, что, как говорил Юнги, «змеиное очарование» и харизма эмпата творили удивительные вещи.  
– О, душ – это хорошо, – Юнги зажмурился и позволил гладить чешую на груди, опять нежно розовея от удовольствия.  
– Втроем мы не поместимся, – Намджун опять полностью погрузился в процесс и немного выпал из реальности. Но чешуйки ощущались невероятными. – Очень маленькая.  
– Придется поменять, – едва слышно выдохнул Юнги. – Зачем мне в доме такая маленькая душевая кабинка? Мало ли что…  
– Действительно, – фыркнул Намджун, улыбаясь. – Так что же ты хочешь во втором раунде?  
Юнги улыбнулся, сделал многозначительное движение бровями и ловко перекинул ему ноги на шею – неплохой ответ: лаконичный и понятный, а заодно позволивший быстро избавить его от белья. Жаль, что Намджун на время лишился возможности поцеловать его в нос и щеки еще пару раз. Юнги не очень любил, когда его складывали пополам, а Намджун меньше всего хотел причинять ему малейший дискомфорт. И до него нашлись умельцы.  
Ему хотелось завернуть его в собственный влюбленный взгляд, так чтобы хватило еще на тысячу лет. Если бы он умел, то сам начал бы светиться, как Хосок.  
– Намджун, – Юнги протянул к нему руку и сплел пальцы, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо. – Я красивый?  
Он уже спрашивал и не один раз. Намджун потерся щекой о его колено и ответил:  
– Самый красивый. Потрясающий. Невероятный.  
– Глупый вопрос от оружейника, да? – спросил Юнги, счастливо улыбаясь.  
– Хороший вопрос. От самого красивого оружейника во всей вселенной.  
– Ну, это уже перебор!  
Пока Юнги возмущенно краснел и нервно смеялся, Намджун успел поцеловать его под коленом, покружить ладонями по бедрам, согревая кожу, прочертить границу между защищенными частями и открытыми.  
– Смотрю, у вас тут что-то интересное намечается, – Хосок довольно оглядел их от двери, а потом обошел кровать и сел на колени рядом с кроватью. Юнги запрокинул голову, улыбаясь и ему – к счастью, его больше не смущало, когда они оказывались втроем в одной кровати, а спрятаться за спиной Намджуна не выходило.  
– Второй раунд, – пояснил Намджун. – Хочешь присоединиться?  
– А почему нет? – Хосок кинул ему очередной флакон со смазкой и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Юнги. Тот немного напрягся, когда они принялись гладить и целовать его вдвоем, и спросил:  
– Это не слишком много для меня одного, а?  
– В самый раз, – промурлыкал Хосок, немного разминая ему плечи и продолжая покрывать поцелуями лицо. – Или мне уйти?  
– Остава-айтесь, – выдохнул Юнги, раскидывая руки и растекаясь на кровати. – И смазки не нужно. Я думал… думал о втором раунде.  
Он бросил на Намджуна быстрый взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц, и Намджун ощутил, как непроизвольно краснеет и как его буквально прошивает возбуждением откуда-то от макушки до самых пяток. «Змеиное очарование», да.  
– Вы меня оба сводите с ума, – признался он, положив ладони на живот Юнги и нежно поглаживая. – Чувствую себя немного одержимым и ужасно счастливым.  
Наверное, наги просто открыто демонстрировали свою сущность всем – безумно нежную сердцевину, которая в критические моменты могла стать такой же непробиваемой, как самый твердый металл.  
Хотелось прикасаться к нему еще и еще, легче, невесомее, заставлять стонать и окончательно терять голову. Пальцы проехались по члену Юнги, так же защищенному чешуйками, и одновременно с этим Намджун осторожно, медленно вошел в него, стараясь совпасть и со своими движениями, и с поцелуями Хосока.  
Юнги медленно выдохнул, издал шипение – не свое обычное, раздраженное – а другое: свистящий, нежный звук, который Намджун слышал не так уж и часто. Но это легко исправлялось, конечно.  
– Люблю тебя. Люблю вас обоих, – выдохнул Намджун, стараясь на этот раз никуда не торопиться и растянуть мгновения. – Люблю…  
Они застыли в этом жарком, влажном мгновении этой планеты, кожа к коже, остались только нарастающие движения – вперед, назад, бедра касаются ягодиц. Возбуждение уже не дергало током, а закручивалось внутри, как водоворот в густой, вязкой карамели.  
Намджун смотрел, как ладони Хосока скользят по телу Юнги, чуть нажимая, чтобы размять мышцы, становясь более легкими над чешуей. Как его губы то накрывают рот Юнги, то ласкают шею, веки, нежно касаются острого кадыка.  
И на их сплетенные руки – словно все-таки существовал тот самый пространственный карман, в который один из них мог провалиться. Намджун наклонился, чтобы положить свою ладонь поверх, а другой рукой снова начал медленно двигать по члену Юнги.  
– Я больше… Ох! – выдохнул Юнги, выгибаясь. Хосок с удовольствием сцеловал его полустон-полукрик, а потом расплылся в счастливой улыбке. Намджуну хватило всего двух толчков, чтобы последовать за Юнги – хорошо хоть Хосок успел поймать его и положить рядом.  
– Как там мой кофе? – слабым голосом спросил Юнги. Намджун не смог сдержать вспышки хохота. Это называлось – правильно расставленные приоритеты.  
– Остыл, – резюмировал Хосок, но чашку ему отдал.  
– А плевать, и так хорошо, – Юнги парой глотков легко осушил ее, а потом перевернулся на живот. – Но я хочу еще.  
– Сейчас полежу минутку и доделаю завтрак, – пообещал Намджун, ощущая себя большей частью состоящим из желе.  
– Кстати, Чонгук ждет нас вечером у себя, – Хосок расцвел довольной улыбкой. – Сказал хочет кое с кем познакомить. Больше ничего не рассказал – держит интригу.  
– Обожаю сюрпризы, – простонал Юнги. – Дашь мне салфетку, кстати?  
– Конечно, – Хосок протянул ему пачку, а заодно помог и Намджуну привести себя в порядок. – Только не веди себя, как мать-медведица, ладно?  
– Ой, кто бы говорил, – фыркнув, тот начал натягивать пижамные штаны.  
Намджун закрыл глаза, слушая их переругивания, которые когда-то давно, в другой, плохой и тяжелой жизни показались ему раскатами грома и вспышками молний. Теперь же гроза прошла, дождь смыл все лишнее, что осталось от прошлой жизни, а следом – по всем законам природы – выглянуло солнце.  
Оставалось только прожить эту новую жизнь так, чтобы больше не осталось никаких сожалений. И Намджун не сомневался, что вместе они смогут.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Everything you touch turns to gold: Trailer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843108) by [fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020)
  * [Everything you touch turns to gold: Digital Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882051) by [fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020)
  * [No longer fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360098) by [fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020)




End file.
